Le retour de l'ancien royaume
by Jena-chan
Summary: Arriver dans le monde One Piece et rencontrer ces personnages est un rêve devenu réalité pour Jéna et Niona. Niona veut rejoindre les Mugiwara, Jéna veut être une Shirohige. Mais comment ont-elles pu arriver dans le monde de One Piece? Qui est le responsable? Elles connaissent le futur: Pourront-elles changer les évènements a venir? Survivront-elles à ce monde?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** L'oeuvre titré _One Piece_ est un manga de **Eichiro Oda** en 1997.

Cette fanfiction, _Le Retour de l'ancien royaume,_ à été créée par moi sous le pseudo de **Jena-chan** sur et sous le pseudo de **"Jéna"** sur le blog skyrock _One-Jena-Niona._ Le récit m'appartient donc mais pas l'univers dans lequel ce joue le récit. Les seuls personnages qui m'appartienne sont les deux OCs de type "self-insert": Jéna et Niona. Ces deux personnages ont été créé en 2013. Cette fiction est un réécriture de la première, créé la même année, et fut commencé en 2017.

 **Oser copier ne servirait à rien** : je peux aisément prouver être l'auteur original de mon travail et le travail d'Eichiro Oda est protégé et reconnu mondialement. Personne ne vous applaudira pour avoir découvert copier/coller. (Surtout quand vous essayer de la cammoufler et le faîte mal.)

 **Rated:** K+

Risque permanent de jurons/langage vulgaire: L'auteur/Jéna et certains personnage de One Piece peuvent parler comme ça.

Je précise que je considère cette fanfiction comme étant rated T. Il y a trop de sang pour des enfants. Il y a aussi des sujet un peu trop adulte. Cette Fanfiction est écrite avec le plus de réalisme possible!

 **Couple:** Monkey D. Luffy x OC (Niona)

Marco le phoenix x OC (Jéna)

 **Notes:** -Je posterais la fiction de façon irrégulière. (Mon inspiration refuse d'être régulière)

-Ma correctrice est indisponible, si vous voyez des fautes: n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je vous promets que je me relit avant de publier et encore une fois à chaque fois que je publie un nouveau chapitre. Et encore une ou deux fois quand vous me le dîtes. Je devrais pourtant être clean, promis.

-Je ne veux pas voir de méchanceté ou insultes ici! Tout commentaire avec pour seul objectif d'être insultant et désobligeant ne doit tout simplement pas être fait!

-En revanche, si vous avez aimé, pensé à me le dire. L'auteur _adore_ ces commentaires. Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose de constructifs, partager un conseil, n'hésitez pas! J'adorais aussi tenir une discussion avec vous sur divers sujet comme le style d'écritures, les idées pour la fiction, notre amour pour One Piece...

-Pour écrire je me base sur le manga et le wiki: la majorité de l'univers que je vous décrit au travers de ma fiction est donc fidèle au manga. Si vous repéré des différences, ou être troublé par certains détails, c'est normal: il s'agit de mes propres ajouts pour rendre l'histoire plus réaliste et plus complète.

-Cette fiction est d'abords posté sur mon blog (voir profil pour le lien) et je posterais les chapitres là-bas avant de les poster ici. Ça peut être intéressant pour vous parce qu'il y a des images de Jéna et Niona à chaque articles. Et les chapitres seront illustrés (une image) donc on verra les autres personnages aussi. On les voit déjà.

-Jéna et Niona sont des SI-OC, Self-insert Oiginal Character. Jéna, c'est moi, l'auteure. Niona, c'est elle, l'artiste et mon amie.

~Bye, bye

* * *

 **Prologue: Une aventure inespérée**

Le froid mordait mes joues et le bout de mon nez avec férocité. Je tremblais comme une feuille, mes dents claquaient même si je sérrais les mâchoires jusqu'à me faire mal et je me recroquevillais sur moi au point où mes muscles protestaient d'être aussi crispés. Pourtant, je souriais doucement en observant mes jambes s'enfoncer dans la neige jusqu'aux genoux.  
-Excusez-moi! Fit soudainement une voix. Je me sens ridicule, et si elle ne nous voit pas non plus? Hé ho! Tu nous vois?  
Je sentis mon sang quitter mon visage, une sueur froide couvrir mon dos comme une cape et mes iris se rétrécirent. J'observais tout autour de moi et m'éloignais de la source de la voix.  
Une voix qui appartient à une personne invisible? Nuh huh. Pas bon.  
-Mademoiselle, est-ce que vous nous entendez, yoï?  
Des voix-des gens- avec des tics bizarres.  
-Montrez-vous. Ordonnais-je mais ma voix se fit aiguë et tremblotante, ce qui ruinait franchement mon intention.  
Ça inspire l'autorité, vraiment.  
-On peut pas! Tu dois être la millième qu'on croise et personne ne nous voit!  
-Mais vous êtes la première à nous entendre. Fit la seconde voix, plus calme. Où sommes-nous, yoï?  
-Près du collège de Marly? Fis-je en pointant nerveusement du doigts le bâtiment juste à côté de nous.  
-Quelle île?  
-Île? Quoi? M'étonnais-je. Vous êtes en France.  
Je changeais de ton en disant le nom pour le souligner de façon significative: qui demandait quelque chose comme ça? Un idiot?  
-Et c'est dans quel océan? Fit la voix la plus joviale.  
-C'est un pays! M'écriais-je, ils pensaient toujours que je parlais d'une île! Cette situation était incompréhensible! Un pays du continent européen et tout le monde le sait!  
-Hey! Qu'est-ce que...  
-Tais-toi, Ace! Il y a plus important, yoï. Vous avez dit un continent: dans la géographie qu'on connaît, il n'y en a qu'un et c'est Red Line.  
-Quoi? Il y a six...Marmonnais-je, complètement perdue. C'est une blague c'est ça? Il y a un micro et une caméra?  
Je baissais les yeux, allais chercher le micro quand une trace de pas apparut subitement:  
-Ce n'est pas une blague. Tu vois, yoï? On laisse des traces.  
Ouais, et c'est flippant.  
-Expliquez-vous. Bredouillais-je.  
-Le monde qu'on connais à un continent, quatre océans, un nombre non-répertorié d'îles, et un courant puissant qui traverse le tout. C'est Red Line, Est Blue, North Blue, West Blue, South Blue, Grand line...Et vous êtes en train de nous décrire un autre monde donc...  
-Vous êtes en train de me faire croire que vous venez du monde d'un manga? De One Piece?  
-Un manga?  
Je foudroyais du regard l'endroit où ils étaient à peu près et fit un pas en arrière.  
-Ah, partez pas! On se moque pas de vous, juré!  
-On peut le prouver, yoï.  
-Allez-y alors. Fis-je rapidement.  
J'allais partir loin de ce foutage de gueule, ça allait être vite fait réglé.  
Je sursautais quand une chaleur violente ce fit sentir contre ma peau et fit fondre la neige tout autours de nous, la transformant directement en vapeur avec un sifflement puissant.  
-Dans ce manga, il parlerait pas d'Ace et Marco de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche? Juste en passant, yoï? Fit la voix moqueuse de Marco.  
Je retins un sourire en grimaçant:  
-Peut-être un peu plus que "en passant".  
-Il y a un manga sur nous, alors ?!  
-Sur toi, non. M'amusais-je avant de sursauter une nouvelle fois.  
J'étais beaucoup trop nerveuse et la sonnerie de mon téléphone suffisait maintenant à me faire sauter dans les airs. Je marmonnais un "excusez-moi" rapide avant de répondre à ma colocataire:  
-Oui?  
-Oh, c'est quoi? Une radio?  
-Leur version d'un escargophone, visiblement. Maintenant, tais-toi, yoï.  
"Jéna?"  
-Oui. Râlais-je.  
Les gens, vous m'appelez: évidement que je vous réponds et que je vous écoute une fois que je dis "oui". Heureusement que j'aime ma colocataire.  
"Tu...hum...Tu peux rentrer?" Elle rit nerveusement. Il se passe quelque chose? "Je suis tombée sur...Bah, sur Luffy et Sanji en rentrant. Je peux les voir mais on croirait qu'ils sont sur "mute""  
Je ne lui répondis pas tout de suite. Quelles étaient les chances? Et qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer?  
-Et moi je peux entendre Marco et Ace. Ils m'ont fait fondre la neige. Est-ce que les deux autres ont prouvé leurs identités?  
"Hum...Non. Je vais le faire. Luffy-kun? Sanji-kun?"  
-Oui. Bon! M'exclamais-je. Niona je rentre avec les deux autres et on en parle. Bye.  
"Ok, oui. Bye".  
Je raccrochais et me retournais vers les deux invisibles:  
-L'appartement est à trente minute de marche environ. En haut de cette monté. Luffy et Sanji y sont déjà.  
-Ah. Chapeau de paille.  
-Luffy? Cet idiot! Heureusement qu'il y a sont nakama: j'imagine pas les problèmes qu'il a pu causer.  
-Je vous préviens: vous vider notre garde mangé toi et ton frère...  
Je n'osais pas menacer Ace et laissait ma phrase en suspens avant de reprendre:  
-Vous avez pas intérêt à le faire! On a pas l'argent!  
-Promis.  
-Tu ne tiens jamais cette promesse, yoï. Je le surveillerais. Ont les fera chasser. Proposât Marco.  
-Chasser quoi?  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les parages? S'enthousiasmât Ace.  
-Déjà, il faut allez dans la forêt. Peut-être un ou deux sangliers ou des cerfs ou des renards mais c'est rare. La forêt est petite.  
-Alors on volera.  
-C'est ça. Grognais-je. Ne laisser pas vos traces remonter jusqu'à chez nous.  
-T'inquiète on est doué! Rigolât le jeune commandant.  
Je grimaçais en sachant pourquoi il était doué mais continuais à marcher en direction de chez moi. Et en prenant soin de marcher dans la neige.  
-Marcher sur le trottoir pour ne pas laisser des traces et vous faire remarquer. Ordonnais-je rapidement.  
Niona et moi nous tenions un peu en retrait des quatre hommes qui étaient sur notre canapé. Ace s'était endormit, je l'entendais ronfler, et Marco, Luffy et Sanji observaient les alentours en créant le capharnaüm escompté. Je parle de Luffy, il n'y avait aucune surprise à avoir.  
-Ils ont prouvés? Demandais-je.  
-Sanji a volé. Sourit la châtains. Et j'ai étiré Luffy dans tout l'appartement.  
-Tu es folle. Soupirais-je en imaginant la scène.  
Elle rit et je me tournais vers le groupe:  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-Ils ne peuvent pas rester ici.  
-On va pas les jeter à la rue!  
Je levais les yeux aux ciel:  
-Ici comme dans "notre monde", pas ici, "notre appartement".  
-Ah, ça. Oui, forcément. Il faut leur demander comment ils ont atterri ici.  
-Bah, vas-y.  
-Non, tu y vas.  
-Évidement. Comme d'habitude, jette-moi aux lions.  
Elle me sourit avec malice mais je me plantais devant le canapé:  
-Comment vous êtes arrivés ici de toute façon?  
-C'est la faute de ces imbéciles, Jéna-chan! Fit une voix soudainement bien trop proche.  
Je me reculais d'un bon et entendait Luffy rire:  
-C'était une super fête! Je sais pas trop comment on est arrivé ici.  
-On fêtait nos retrouvailles. Expliquât la voix de Marco, étonnamment proche. Luffy et Ace ont déclenché un combat. Je crois que dans le tas ils m'ont fait tomber avec le chef dans un coin. Je me souviens que mes flammes se sont déclenchées au contacte de celles d'Ace.  
Je notais alors que Marco investiguait la télécommande et n'étais plus dans le canapé depuis longtemps: mais juste à côté de là où j'avais décidée de me planter.  
-J'espère que vous n'avez pas brûlé les affaires de Robin-chan!  
-L'archéologue, yoï?  
-Nous sommes tombé en pleins sur sa lecture et son travail. Je sais qu'elle travaillait sur quelque chose de nouveau ces derniers temps.  
-Quoi dont? Demandais-je immédiatement. Il nous fallait tous les éléments, le moindre indice.  
-Un peuple qui parlait beaucoup plus de langues que nous. Parmi elles la nôtre et une langue faites avec des runes. Robin-chan a dit une fois que ce peuple donnait du pouvoir à leurs langues.  
-Alors c'est vous plus les runes. Concluais-je en souriant.  
Puis je grimaçais:  
-Aucune chance que vous souveniez des runes?  
-Seulement deux ou trois.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Me chuchotât Niona en intervenant pour la première fois.  
Je me retournais et m'éloignais de la télécommande flottante pour ne pas gêner les garçons dans leur discussion.  
-Apparemment, ils faisaient la fête ensemble quand Luffy s'est battu avec Ace. Ils sont tombés sur Marco et Sanji pile sur les papiers de Robin qui étaient peut-être des runes spéciales. Je pense que les flammes d'Ace et Marco pourrait les avoir activés, non? Vu que c'est des pouvoirs, et pour Marco ce sont même des flammes spéciales.  
Niona hochât la tête:  
-Je vois. Ils vont pouvoir rentrer alors?  
-S'ils se souviennent des runes. Confirmais-je en grimaçant.  
-Peu de chance.  
Je hochais à mon tours la tête quand un ventre gargouillât.  
-Désolé! Rirent Ace et Luffy. On a faim.  
-Très bien, je vais cuisiner quelque chose.  
-Ah! Est-ce qu'on a assez pour nourrir les deux frères et pas finir banqueroute. Chuchotais-je furieusement en me tournant vers Niona.  
-Ne t'en fait pas, Jéna-chan! Je ferais attention! Intervint Sanji en revenant vers nous. Je laisserais ses idiots mourir de faim comme des rats dans la rue avant que vous ne mangiez ne serait-ce que moins que le nécessaire!  
J'ouvris de grand yeux et attendais d'entendre du bruit dans la cuisine avant de parler:  
-Il est partit?  
-Il est partit. Sourit Niona.  
-Il est violent.  
Le repas fut délicieux, Sanji put faire des portions double pour Ace et Luffy et des portions bien garnis pour lui et Marco, qui consommaient plus en tant que marins et combattants. Nos appétits d'oiseaux l'inquiétèrent même. Pour dormir, j'ai interdis mon lit à Sanji qui s'est contenter d'un pouf. Marco, le plus normal et celui qui n'allait pas être un pervers ou baver sur mes oreillers, se roulât en boule sur mon lit en tant que grand frère et premier commandant. Un seul de ses géants pouvait être casé dessus de toute façon. Niona et moi avons partagé son lit, un clic clac: le même que moi mais en neuf.  
J'ai pris un moment dans la salle de bain, sous l'excuse de prendre ma douche, pour juste lâcher prise. J'ai paniqué, j'ai eu des sueurs froides, j'ai tremblé, j'ai stressée, j'ai planifié, j'ai tout oublié, j'ai planifiée et je suis ressortis après ma douche avec...L'esprit plus clair? Plus serein?  
Je frottais furieusement mes yeux, agacée par le sentiment de brûlure qu'ils avaient et des tics qu'ils développaient. Je m'étais couchée tôt! Et je ne travaillais pas depuis si longtemps! Avec un soupire, j'abandonnais et respirais profondément pour me détendre. Mes yeux tombèrent sur les runes reproduites par Sanji.  
Je les avais vues...Je me concentrais pour me rappeler correctement du souvenir qu'elles éveillaient. Je suivais les différentes impressions qu'elles me donnaient pour remonter le fil de mes souvenirs, pour me souvenir de plus.  
Je redressais soudainement la tête, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. J'avais _dessinées_ ces runes. De façon inexacte et très brouillonnes mais je les avais inventées et j'avais travaillée avec Niona pour qu'elle les dessine.  
Rapidement, je ressortais le dossier avec les runes aux complets, une pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Et j'eus l'impression d'être tombé sur quelque chose d'énorme. Comment avais-je pu inventer des runes existantes dans un autre monde?  
Maintenant, quoi faire des runes? Devions-nous créer un genre de cercle de runes ou quelque chose?  
-J'ai trouvé les runes! Criais-je.  
Immédiatement, tout le monde se réunit derrière moi et Niona ouvrit de grand yeux:  
-C'est pas les runes de ton roman?  
-Si. Et je comprends pas non plus. Informais-je.  
-De quoi? Tes runes?  
-J'ai créés ces runes avec Niona pour mon roman. Informais-je Marco. Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait?  
-Vous pourriez faire un cercles de runes? Comme sur les feuilles de l'archéologue?  
-Potentiellement.  
-Alors faîtes ça, et on rentrera.  
J'hésitais un moment avant de me tourner vers l'écran, jugeant les runes plus importantes que mes petits soucis. Ça pouvait attendre. Il me fallut une heure pour créer le brouillon du cercle, et une heure pour que Niona le redessine correctement, avec sa main d'artiste et ces détails qu'elle n'avait noté nul part.  
Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment nous pouvions avoir de tels capacités. Les runes n'avaient jamais réagis dans mon roman ou sur les brouillons.  
-Demain, on va là où vous êtes apparus et on vous renvoi chez vous! Proclamât Niona en souriant.  
Immédiatement, Luffy l'emportât avec lui dans une étreinte en riant et festoyant leur retour futur. Je ris quand il dit qu'il aurait un nouveau Nakama parce que Niona pouvait faire "les desseins trop cool que Robin aime". Je fus choquée par la dispute que j'entendis ensuite:  
-Et bah nous on aura Jéna! Elle a inventé les runes!  
-Hein?! Mais Niona et Jéna sont sœurs! Ont peut pas les séparer!  
-Mais si, ce sera comme toi et moi! On est pas dans le même équipage.  
-Shishishi! C'est vrai! Mais je vais quand même prendre les deux! C'est mes nakama!  
-Quoi?! Non, je paris qu'elles préfèrent être avec un Empereur!  
-Je serais le Roi des Pirate!  
J'avais mal aux joues, à fort de sourire, et Niona ne savait même pas ce qu'elle ratait. Il faudrait que je lui dise ce soir.  
-Je ne laisserais pas deux demoiselles entre les pattes d'une bandes de ruffians comme les pirates de Barbe Blanche!  
-Ruffians, yoï?  
-QUOI?! Répète, pour voir?!  
-Ruffians brutaux et stupides allumettes!  
-Oï! M'exclamais-je en voyant la table basse bouger brusquement. Pas de combat!  
-A tes ordres Jéna-chan.  
-Soumis.  
-Marco, les laisse pas se battre dans l'appartement! S'il te plaît. Niona est encore au milieu.  
-Allez faire ça dehors, yoï. Où je vous y envoi à coup de pieds par la fenêtre.  
La porte s'ouvrit et claquât soudainement, je l'observais avec de grands yeux:  
-Ils sont quand même pas sortis?! Pour de vrai?  
-Si. Les combats doivent leur manquer.  
Il y eu un petit moments de silence pendant lequel je tournais la tête vers ma colocataire pour partager ma surprise. Elle me lançât un sourire perdu:  
-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
Ma mâchoire s'est décrochée avant que je ne ris en lui faisant signe de me rejoindre pour que je lui raconte.  
Au final, ce qu'on a retenu, c'est que Luffy nous voulait comme nakamas. Et peut-être Ace s'il ne disait pas ça juste pour énerver son frère.  
-Niona.  
-Hum?  
Je lui tendais un bout de bois:  
-C'est toi qui dessine.  
-Pourquoi? Moi, toute seule?  
-Tu as bien vu que je n'y arrivais pas. Et tu es la meilleure dessinatrice.  
-Je vais t'aider. Fit Marco en prenant un autre bâton.  
-Moi aussi!  
-NON! Ordonnais-je. Marco est le seul autorisé à aider. Sanji, tu gère les deux zigotos. Les deux zigotos, foutez juste pas trop le bordel.  
-Rooh...Mais je veux aider!

-Luffy, c'est important. Intervint Sanji. Laisse les faire.

-Humpf!  
Niona se tournât vers la boue du champ en grimaçant:  
-Mmm, de la boue.  
-Ne la mets pas sur ton visage. Lui dis-je sans même me préoccupez d'avoir un ton sarcastique.  
-Non, ugh. Rit-elle. Tu l'as déjà fait?  
Elle traçât une partie du cercle sur lequel baser les runes mais je la stoppais:  
-Finit pas le cercle.  
-Ouais, je sais, ça le brise. J'ai jamais essayé la boue sur le visage.  
-J'ai déjà mis la glaise d'une grotte sur mon visage pendant de la spéléologie. Informais-je. C'était cool, le guide nous a présenté la boue avant de dire à ceux qui l'avaient mis qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'ils en prennent plus loin dans la grotte: tout le monde avait pissé à cet endroit.  
-Ah! C'est dégoutant. Rit mon amie.  
-C'était surtout pas vrai. M'amusais-je. Mais j'ai quand même pris de la glaise, ou boue, plus loin. Tu veux essayer avec celle-là?  
-Non!  
Je la laissais ensuite se concentrer sur les runes: nous nous basions sur mon livre pour le cercle. Et dans ce monde fantastique, j'avais créé les runes et la magie de façon complexes et difficiles. Les runes devaient être dessinées à la perfection, la moindre erreur devenant facilement fatale, et il fallait respecter quelques règles comme ne pas briser le cercles ou se placer à des points précis du cercles prévus pour votre nombre de personne et pas un autre.  
Si vous aviez tracé trois places dans le cercle pour que trois personnes lance le sort, alors jusqu'à ce que le cercle soit ruiné, il faudrait trois personnes et pas moins ni plus.  
Je criais quand on me soulevât soudainement et me plaçât à un point précis entres les runes, Niona passant rapidement autour de moi pour m'entourer d'un cercle tandis qu'on me tenait. Elle commençât à tracer des runes en suivant les lignes nécessaires.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? Demandais-je sans oser y croire.  
-Ils nous emmènes! M'informât mon amie en me lançant un sourire éblouissant.  
-Surprise, Mohahaha. Intervint Marco en commençant à rire.  
Il reprit son bâton et recommençât à aider Niona. Ace et Luffy furent forcer dans le cercle de la même façon que moi tandis que Marco, Sanji et Niona restait assez mature pour prendre leur places sans rechigner.  
-Et maintenant, quoi? Demandât Ace quand rien ne se produisit.  
-Allumer vos flammes. Fis-je immédiatement. Et essayer de toucher des runes avec sans les effacer.  
-Il se passe rien. M'informât Niona après un moment.  
-A deux. Intervint Marco. Ace, donne ta main.  
Ace râlât vaguement et un petit moment se passât avant que Sanji n'intervienne:  
-Toujours rien.  
-Jéna, qu'est-ce qui active les runes dans ton livre? Demandât Niona. Il y a pas un sort ou quelque chose du genre?  
-Quoi? Tu crois qu'on doit inventer une invocation?  
-Essais! Sourit-elle.  
-C'est ridicule. Grimaçais-je en sentant mes joues rougirent.  
-Essais! Allez!  
-Ça va, laisse-moi réfléchir. Grognais-je. C'est ridicule.  
Cercle de mots...  
-J'ai. Fis-je en me redressant pour intoner. Cercle de traits par notre volonté devient porte. Cercle de mots par nos cœurs devient pouvoir. Lien du passer devient lien du présent et chemin empreinté une fois est empreinté une seconde fois. Voyage de l'âme et du corps. Nous sommes ici, nous voulons être la bas.  
Je grimaçais en entendant ma petite voix et regardais ailleurs quand il ne se passât rien.  
-Je retiens Niona. C'est ta faute.  
-Mais on a tout fait pareil! Protestât Ace.  
-Woh, regardé!  
Je me retournais, mais il y avait une lumière qui m'aveuglât d'abords.  
Quand je me réveillais, nous étions dans un Hôpital inconnu.  
Le médecin nous assurât qu'on avait rien de cassé et commençât à remplir nos dossier. Quand il nous expliquât où on était, voici sa réponse:  
-Nous sommes à East-Cross city. Nous sommes la première ville placée sur Red Line, près du passage et l'île la plus proche est Loguetown. Dans East Blue.  
Red Line? Loguetown? East Blue? Comment était-ce possible? Que c'était-il passé?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** L'oeuvre _One Piece_ , ses personnages et son univer appartiennent à **Eichiro Oda.**

Jéna, Niona et le récit de cette fanfiction appartiens à moi, **Jena-chan**. Je plublie la même fanfiction sur mon blog _One-Jena-Niona._

 **Copier** mon travail est interdit et inutile. Au final, la survit de la fiction dépends de moi, pas de toi. Le mérite me revient et tu le sais. Les lecteurs le savent aussi.

 **Rated:** K+ (Jéna est vulgaire et ne regrette rien.)

 **Couple:** Luffy x Reader (Niona)

Marco x Reader (Jéna)

 **Notes:** -Je posterais la fiction de façon irrégulière. (Mon inspiration refuse d'être régulière)

-Ma correctrice est indisponible, si vous voyez des fautes: n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je vous promets que je me relit avant de publier et encore une fois à chaque fois que je publie un nouveau chapitre. Et encore une ou deux fois quand vous me le dîtes. Je devrais pourtant être clean, promis.

-Je ne veux pas voir de méchanceté ou insultes ici! Tout commentaire avec pour seul objectif d'être insultant et désobligeant ne doit tout simplement pas être fait!

-En revanche, si vous avez aimé, pensé à me le dire. L'auteur _adore_ ces commentaires. Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose de constructifs, partager un conseil, n'hésitez pas! J'adorais aussi tenir une discussion avec vous sur divers sujet comme le style d'écritures, les idées pour la fiction, notre amour pour One Piece...

-Pour écrire je me base sur le manga et le wiki: la majorité de l'univers que je vous décrit au travers de ma fiction est donc fidèle au manga. Si vous repéré des différences, ou être troublé par certains détails, c'est normal: il s'agit de mes propres ajouts pour rendre l'histoire plus réaliste et plus complète.

-Cette fiction est d'abords posté sur mon blog (voir profil pour le lien) et je posterais les chapitres là-bas avant de les poster ici. Ça peut être intéressant pour vous parce qu'il y a des images de Jéna et Niona à chaque articles. Et les chapitres seront illustrés (une image) donc on verra les autres personnages aussi. On les voit déjà.

-Jéna et Niona sont des SI-OC, Self-insert Oiginal Character. Jéna, c'est moi, l'auteure. Niona, c'est elle, l'artiste et mon amie.

~Bye, bye

* * *

 **Chapitre 1: Recherche**

Je ne suis pas sûr de me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai été aussi confortable. J'essaie de me rendormir. Je suis bien au chaud, je suis fatiguée et mon corps semble peser une tonne.  
Je me réveille quand même et découvre une salle blanche et beige. Où suis-je?  
Ah, mais il y a un rideau autours de mon lit et des bars très reconnaissables autours de mon matelas: je suis dans un hôpital. Les rideaux ont été tirés de façon à ce que personne qui soit face à moi ne puisse me voir mais je peux voir la fenêtre à ma droite et le lit à ma gauche. Immédiatement, mes yeux se pose sur la personne allongée sur le dos dans le lit. J'ai un moment de panique où je m'inquiète de ne pas reconnaître Jéna -où serait-elle donc?- ou de la reconnaître mais de découvrir qu'elle serait blessée.  
Je suis rapidement rassurée. Jéna ne porte aucun bandages visibles, ni une expression de souffrance. Non, la seule chose qui m'inquiète c'est qu'elle ne bouge pas d'un poil. Surement, elle devrait bouger dans son sommeil? Pas juste rester allongée sur le dos bien droite.  
-Jéna. Appelais-je d'une voix neutre. Pas trop fort pour ne pas la réveiller en sursaut mais pas trop bas pour pouvoir la réveiller quand même. Jéna. Debout!  
Et elle montre finalement son premier signe de vie. Je me sens déjà moins seule mais aussi contente qu'elle aille bien.  
Elle fronce les sourcils, comme pour résister a son éveil. Et se retourne en s'enroulant encore plus dans la couverture. Elle me tourne même le dos!  
-Jéna! M'amusais-je.  
Elle était ridicule: comme si c'était le moment de dormir. Je comprenais la tentation mais tout de même.  
-Jéna!  
Je l'entendis marmonner, la connaissant c'était une complainte accompagnée de quelques jurons, avant qu'elle ne se retourne et me foudroie du regards.  
-J'étais bien.  
Je voyais bien qu'elle m'en voulait -rien de sérieux, je le savais- mais je repris mon sérieux. Parce que la situation était grave: ont étaient dans un hôpital inconnu, dans un lieu inconnu et pour des raisons inconnues.  
-Ont est dans un hôpital. Tu sais ce qui nous aient arrivées?  
-Non. J'sais pas.  
Elle se redressât, immédiatement beaucoup plus alerte, et observât les alentours. Je sortis de mon lit et me dirigeais vers le rideaux :  
-J'vais tirer les rideaux.  
-Surtout pas! Sifflât vivement mon amie. Ça nous cache. Et recule tu va te déconnecter et sonner l'alarme!  
Et en effet, les trois pas que j'avais fait avaient suffit à me tirer en arrière en plus de m'emmêler avec les câbles accrochés à mon bras et à ma main. Je grimaçais en sentant l'aiguille bouger sous la peau. Dans mon bras gauche les médecins avait planté une intraveineuse qui était connecté a un sac transparent. L'index de ma main droite semblait avoir été entouré d'une sorte d'attelle métallique dont sortaient plusieurs câbles qui passaient au-dessus de mon lit jusqu'à un moniteur qui surveillait mon rythme cardiaque. C'était ça que j'avais faillit arracher. Je souris néanmoins à Jéna:  
-Pourquoi tu veut qu'on se cache?  
Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la ferma d'un air contrit, me donnant silencieusement raison.  
-Retourne dans le lit. Fit-elle. Il devrait y avoir un bouton pour appeler quelqu'un.  
Pendant que je me remettais au chaud, elle avait raison après tout, elle appuyât sur le bouton: un petit truc comme un interrupteur d'une table de chevet loger derrière la tête du lit parmi d'autres câbles qui devait connecter d'autres machines pour des patients plus mal en point que nous.  
-Pourquoi ils ont eu besoin de capteurs? Demandât soudainement Jéna.  
Je me tournais vers elle et la trouvait la tête penchée dans son décolleté. Elle y passât une main et touchât plusieurs endroit. Je l'imitais, curieuse, et trouvais des capteurs a peu près aux mêmes endroits qu'elle. C'était du scotche rond blanc avec un petit appareil électronique dedans qui devait surement être connecté pour fonctionner.  
-Je sais pas...Peut-être au cas où il nous arrive quelque chose? Comme ça, c'est déjà installé.  
Jéna émit un son vague, peu convaincus. Même moi je n'étais pas sûr.  
Une infirmière choisit se moment pour entrer, une femme âgée brune, et nous observer.  
-Quel est le problème?  
-Euuh..Fit Jéna.  
-On vient de se réveillée. Informais-je calmement.  
Mais cette femme ne se rendait pas compte que...?  
Elle nous observât en fronçant les sourcils, la mine sévère et Jéna commençât a parler rapidement:  
-Ont sait pas où on est! Ou ce-ce qu'on fait là! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Quel est votre problème de santé? Fit la femme en s'approchant des fiches accrochées aux pieds de nos lits.  
-On ne sais pas. Fis-je en même temps que Jéna.  
Cette femme faisait...était...très désagréable. C'est ça, très désagréable et pas du tout professionnelle. Jéna était visiblement en train de se demander si la femme était stupide et de quelle façon elle voulait la tuer.  
-Vous vous sentez comment? Vous avez mal quelque part? De la fièvre? Vision trouble?  
-Juste fatiguée. Informais-je poliment avec un petit sourire.  
De son coté, Jéna semblait de plus en plus insultée.  
-Je vais prévenir le médecin. Informât l'infirmière d'une voix sèche.  
A la seconde où elle sortit, je gloussait nerveusement alors que Jéna se tournât vers moi: animée d'une furie vengeresse.  
-Non mais, tu as vu!? Comment elle nous parlait? Elle parlait sèchement! Et elle était tellement-tellement austère! Quel est le problème? Elle grimaçât moqueusement. Oh, je sais pas peut-être qu'on est les patientes qui ont été trouvées inconsciente dans je ne sais quelle ruelle?! Les Janes does!  
Je commençais à rire en l'entendant s'énerver contre la femme: Jéna avait raison. L'infirmière avait répondu a un appel patient sans se rendre compte que, oh miracle, les patientes mystères s'étaient réveillée. Logiquement il fallait envoyer directement le médecin, a moins qu'il soit en train de s'occuper d'un patient beaucoup plus malade.  
-Et est-ce qu'on a de la fièvre? Mais comment ont sait par nous même? Pour sûr? Où même, est-ce que vous avez un problème de santé? On vient de te dire qu'on ne sait pas!  
-On aurait pu avoir un problème. Fis-je gentiment.  
Jéna me lançât un coup d'oeil agacé:  
-La défend pas!  
Je me remit à rire, amusé, et Jéna me joignit facilement. C'est ainsi que le médecin nous trouvât, il sourit de façon amusé:  
-C'est bien joyeux par ici. Ça fait plaisir a voir. Surtout que vous dormiez comme les morts pour trois jours, mesdemoiselles.  
Nous nous sommes tues immédiatement et l'avons observer s'asseoir sur un tabouret entre nos lits avec ébaïssements. Trois jours?! Il avait deux paquet de feuilles avec lui qu'il pausât sur la table de chevet. Il roulât jusqu'à moi et lançât une lumière dans mes yeux:  
-Suivez la lumière...Regardez là.  
Il pointât un doigts en l'air et je cessais de suivre des yeux la lumière et fixais son index. Il rangeât la lampe après un instant de plus à m'éblouir pour passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je grimaçais intérieurement en me rendant compte qu'ils devaient être sales et étaient bien emmêlé. Il avait dit qu'on dormais depuis trois jours: nous devions être répugnantes.  
Il sortit ensuite un stéthoscope et le faufilât dans mon dos:  
-Respirez profondément.  
J'obéissais de mon mieux: il ne lui fallut qu'un cycle de respiration avant d'être satisfait. Il vérifiât le moniteur cardiaque d'un long regard puis répétât le même processus avec Jéna.  
-Est-ce que vous avez des vertiges? Demandât-il en se tournant de façon à nous faire face à toutes les deux.  
-Non. Répondis-je en même temps que mon amie.  
-Des maux de têtes?  
-Non. Fis-je alors que Jéna secouait la tête vivement.  
-Vous avez mal quelque part?  
-Non. Et Jéna parlait de nouveau en même temps que moi, je lui lançais un sourire amusé.  
-Soif?  
-Non.  
-Savez vous où nous sommes? Demandât-il finalement en reprenant les paquets de feuilles.  
-Non.  
-Mais c'est pas qu'on a oublié. Continuât Jéna en le voyant hausser les sourcils. On reconnait rien.  
-Ah, c'est vrai qu'on vous a trouvé sur la plage.  
-Ah bon? Demandais-je au même moment où Jéna lâchait un "Hein,quoi?" peu intelligent.  
-Hum... Je vous dirais tout après, pour l'instant j'aimerais finir vos examens et compléter vos dossier. Ça vous va?  
-Ok.  
-Oui.  
Je me touchais la tête avec embarras et retient un sourire amusé en me rendant compte que Jéna et moi parlions encore en même temps. La blonde ne se donnait pas cette peine et me lançait un regard amusé, les yeux emplit de malice. Je dû rendre les armes et lachais un son amusé.  
-Comment vous appelez vous?  
-Jéna Werewolf.  
-Niona Nekona.  
Le médecin notât cela diligemment avant de levez la tête:  
-En quelle année sommes nous?  
-2021. Répondis-je immédiatement.  
Je reconnaissais ce genre de questions comme étant parmi celles utilisées pour vérifier l'état mentale du patient. Je n'avais pas de concussion et j'avais toute ma tête ce qui me poussa à sourire avec satisfaction:nous étions en bonne santé.  
Mon sourire se fit crispé et vacillant quand je vis le médecin nous fixer d'un air inquiet, les sourcils froncés. Il y avait visiblement un gros problème.  
-Quoi? Demandât Jéna d'un ton défensif.  
-Mesdemoiselles, nous sommes en 1520.  
-Quoi? Fis-je en me tournant vers Jéna, incrédule et complètement déboussolée.  
-Non. Reniât-elle en secouant la tête. La technologie...  
Elle avait raison, 1520 était il y a des siècles! La technologie autours de nous de ne pouvais pas exister si ce médecin nous disait la vérité.  
-Je vous assure que nous sommes en 1520. Fit-il d'un ton ferme mais rassurant quoi qu'avec un regard inquiet. Je vous montrerais un journal, d'accord?  
-Je...Commençais-je en échangeant un regard inquiet avec mon amie. Va pour le journal.  
-Quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez? Demandât-il doucement.  
-Ont était chez nous. Fis-je doucement. Je m'étais couchée.  
Jéna émit un son affirmatif pour appuyer mes dires et le médecins prit une note sur le dossier.  
-Bien, laisse moi vous expliquez la situation. Il y a trois jours, le 19 janvier, un homme est venu vous faire entrer aux urgences. D'après ce que je vois: il vous a trouvé sur la plage, évanouies, avec quelques affaires. Vous étiez classifiées Jane Doe jusqu'à ce que vous présentiez, enchantez d'ailleurs. Ah, et personne n'est venu vous reconnaître comme membre de la famille ou proche. Vous êtes dans l'hôpital de la Rose des vents dans la ville portière de East-cross city.  
Il marquât une pause, nous observant attentivement, avant de reprendre:  
-Ca vous dit quelque chose?  
Je secouais la tête et le médecin soupirât:  
-Nous sommes dans la première ville placée sur Red Line dans East Blue par rapport au passage. Juste à coté de Loguetown.  
Je pris seconde pour l'écouter et comprendre ce qu'il me disait avant que mes yeux ne s'élargissent sous l'effet de la surprise. C'était des noms du manga One Piece. C'était pas possible. Je sentis le sang littéralement quitter mon visage.  
-Ah. Sourit le médecin. Je vois que vous vous y êtes retrouvées. Bien, j'ai quelques autres questions: quel est vôtre âge?  
-24 ans.  
-Avez vous des allergies?  
-Non.  
-Quels sont vos antécédents médicaux? Des opération importantes que je devrais savoir?  
-Non.  
Cette fois ci Jéna ne mêlât pas sa voix à la mienne et répondit d'une voix hésitante:  
-Juste une opération des yeux.  
Je grimaçais en voyant l'air ébahis du médecins, est-ce que les opérations au laser n'existaient pas? Jéna, tu devrais mentir!  
-Une opérations aux yeux?  
-J'avais un strabisme.  
Je clignais des yeux, surprise. Ce n'était même pas un mensonge: Jéna avait bien subit les deux types d'opérations mais elle cachait tout de même la vérité. Je me grattais la joue pour masquer maladroitement un sourire amusé. Et comme ça le médecin avait les informations dont il avait besoin. Majoritairement.  
-Ah oui. Fit le médecin. Je n'aurais pas deviné. Il sourit avec amusement. C'est que c'est du bon travail! Bien...Ah oui: est-ce que vos vaccins sont a jours?  
-Euuh...  
-On ne sait pas. Fis-je avec un sourire maladroit.  
-Quel est votre groupe sanguin?  
-Aucune idée. Fis-je aussi vite que Jéna.  
Qui ne savait pas, depuis l'arc de l'île des hommes poissons, que les groupes sanguins de One Piece n'étaient pas appelés A, B, O et AB? Autant Jéna et moi savions, évidement, notre groupe sanguin sous ces noms, autant je n'avais aucune idée de sa correspondance dans cette univers.  
-Bon eh bien voici ce qui va se passer: on va vous faire passer une batterie de tests pour remplir vos dossier. Pas tout de suite, cet après-midi, une fois que vous êtes bien réveillée et que vous aillez un peu marché. Expliquât-il en écrivant sur de feuilles détachées des autres. On fera une pesée, on mesurera votre taille vite fait. Demain par contre, c'est peut-être moins drôle: prise de sang au laboratoire. On analyseras votre sang pour vérifier que vos vaccins sont a jours et votre groupe sanguin. Il ne faudra pas manger demain matin.  
-D'accords.  
Il nous tendit chacune une feuille où on pouvait difficilement déchiffrer une ordonnance pour différents tests sanguin. Puis il entreprit de débrancher les moniteurs cardiaques.  
-Ah et cet après-midi on vous feras aussi faire des tests de motricité. Faites ça pour moi?  
Il se penchât vers moi et touchât son pouce au bout de chacun de ses doigts. Je l'imitais rapidement et il sourit:  
-Ah! Ça se passera parfaitement bien, vous voyez? Allez, je vous revoit tout à l'heure.  
Il sortit en souriant et Jéna me lançât un regard incrédule à la seconde ou il passât les rideaux. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, me mimant silencieusement la même angoisse et incompréhension que moi.  
-What the...? Fis-je immédiatement et Jéna n'hésitât pas:  
-What the fuck?!  
Nous nous sommes mise a rire nerveusement. Encore en train de glousser, je me levais et cherchais la pièce -entrainant d'une main l'intraveineuse avec moi- juste quand Jéna se mit a bredouiller entre ses propres rires nerveux:  
-Le...Le Journa-ah! ...Trouve un journal.-Oui, c'est ce que je cherche. Répondis-je par-dessus sa voix.- Tu-tu voit un journal?  
Je m'avançais dans toute la pièce mais ne trouvais que quelques magasines surement publiés il y a des jours de ça sur la table où reposait une télévision encore plus ancienne. Je vérifiais la date: 1 janvier 1520, 16 janvier 1520, 3 juillet 1518 et 6 février 1510. Il y avait mêmes toutes ces lignes sans véritables sens autres que prouvées qu'il avait un droit de Copyright. Je rejoignis Jéna en croyant de moins en moins à la théorie d'une blague. Elle lut les dates pour elle même et fronçât les sourcils.  
-Ont y croit pas tant qu'on a pas trouvé un journal du jour même qui prouvera _lieu et date._  
-Ouais, bonne idée. C'est tout de même peu probable mais on peut en faire des faux.  
-Faut juste être assez minutieux slash désespéré. Se moquât la blonde.  
-Et si c'est vrai qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
-J'adorais mais...Commençât Jénna avec un sourire triste avant de se stopper brusquement.  
Je tendis l'oreille immédiatement et repérais ce qui l'avait fait taire: des bruits de pas. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes de tension pour qu'une infirmière, une femme un peu plus âgé qu'elles avec un sourire aimable, traverse le rideau. Elle déposât des serviettes, des bouteilles de savons différents et du dentifrice sur mon lit avec un sourire aimable.  
-Bonjour. Comment allez vous?  
-Bien, merci. Fis-je tandis que Jéna, l'introvertie, ce contentât d'un "bien" placide.  
-Super, est-ce que vous avez faim?  
-Non, merci.  
-D'accords, il n'est pas midi de toute façon vous inquiétée pas. Ont va pas vous retirer les intraveineuses non plus: juste pour s'assurer que vous arriver a manger plus tard. Mais par contre j'aimerais bien que vous marchiez un peu, s'il vous plait.  
Nous avons immédiatement obéit :sortant dans le couloir et commençant à marcher tranquillement.  
-Garde l'oeil ouvert pour le moindre signes. M'ordonna Jéna dans un sifflement bas.  
-Signes de quoi?  
-Quelque chose qui cri "One Piece". Me murmurât-elle. Ou alors un indice sur où ont est.  
Je hochais la tête mais me dis qu'on ne trouverait pas grand chose que l'ont reconnaîtrait dans les couloirs d'un Hôpital. De One Piece ou non.  
Nous avons fait deux fois le tour de notre cellule d'Hôpital, littéralement un couloir qui allait en cercle et se connectait à un autre couloir pour partir, avant de revenir dans notre chambre. Deux barquettes en plastique transparent avait été ajoutés sur chacun de nos lits par l'infirmière et les vêtements qui en dépassaient m'était familier : que ce soit la masse en poils dans la barquette de Jéna qui lui servait de chapeau ou le tissu pourpre de mon pantalon dans la mienne.  
-Voilà. Sourit la femme. Vous avez de quoi vous lavez et vous pouvez enfilez les pyjamas que l'ont vous a fournis. Je vais vous laissez mais s'il y a un problème n'hésitez pas à appeler quelqu'un avec le bouton à la tête de votre lit.  
-Merci. Répondis-je en même temps que Jéna. Bonne journée.  
-Bonne journée, Mesdemoiselles.  
Quand elle fut partit, Jéna reniflât avec amusement:  
-Est-ce qu'elle sourit autant parce qu'on fait partit des rares patientes gentilles ou c'est son état naturel?  
-Je pense pas qu'il y ait tant de patients méchants.  
-Tu serais étonnée. Je t'assure, j'ai travaillé à l'accueil d'un centre médical j'te rappelle.  
-Il y a eu des problèmes?  
-Yup. Sinon, tu veut prendre ta douche en première? Vu que je traine toujours...  
-Ok. Souriais-je en récupérant le carton avec tout les produits de toilettes.  
Je le posais dans l'évier de la salle de bain et fermais la porte. La pièce n'était pas mal: d'une taille modeste, avec une douche spacieuse, une armoire et un placard à pharmacie derrière le miroir au-dessus de l'évier. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre mais une lumière jaune un peu tamisé au plafond qui s'accordait avec le sol brun et les murs beiges. Ce fut en me retournant vers le carton que je me retrouvais nez à nez avec mon reflet. Pendant une seconde, j'allais l'ignorer -je le connais par coeur quand même- mais même sans m'y attarder j'avais vu quelque chose de différent. Mon physique avait changé, mais les différences étaient si subtile s que je mis un moment à les noter.  
Mes yeux marrons foncés, une couleur banale, était maintenant une jolie teinte presque orange ou doré sous les rayons de la lumière. Ma peau, simple peau de femme blanche caucasienne pâle, n'avait plus aucunes des quelques imperfections que je devais bien admettre avoir en temps normal. Mes cheveux bruns, qui étaient bien emmêlés et décoiffés, tombait autours de mon visage comme des baguettes: le seul signe visible de leur état était les quelques rare épis qui se rebellaient contre la gravité. Ils n'étaient même pas gras au touché et brillait sous la lampe de façon très particulière...  
Comme une couronne de lumière naissante sur mes cheveux eux-même: j'avais des reflets dignes des manga. Pourtant j'étais censé être une brune aux cheveux lisse, certes, mais pas à ce point là.  
Et il n'y avait pas que mes cheveux: tout autours de moi étaient coloré et fait comme un dessin de manga 3D. Je me demandais pourquoi nous ne l'avions pas remarqué avant -peut-être que c'était trop évident?- et pourquoi cela ne me déstabilisais pas plus. Rapidement, je posais le carton au sol, retirais la robe et les capteurs encore scotcher sur mon torse avant de m'éloigner du miroir pour essayer de m'observer tout entière. Je plissais les lèvres et cherchais attentivement.  
-Ah.  
Ma poitrine. Pour moi qui avait l'habitude de ne la voir ainsi uniquement dans un soutien-gorge, sa nouvelle apparence était plutôt ridicule. Je n'avais pas des seins méticuleusement petits ou exagérément gros, Nami en aurait toujours plus que moi au début de l'aventure, mais ils se soutenaient parfaitement seuls, comme dans un push-up. Ca expliquait comment Nami avait un poitrine parfaite en portant un haut de maillot de bain aussi souvent.  
Une autre différence était ma taille. J'avais eu une taille normale d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, avec un peu de malheureux bourrelets autours de mon ventre et de ma taille. Mais il n'y avait plus rien: j'étais un peu plus mince avec un ventre ferme. Il n'y avait plus rien à pincer nul part. J'avais toujours la même ossature normale, pas fine comme si on m'avait retiré des cottes, mais plus de gras du tout.  
La recherche du moindres gras -était-ce vraiment possible de ne pas en avoir sans être anorexique?- me conduit a prendre conscience de l'état de ma pilosité.  
Avant j'étais correctement, joliment, rasé avec du duvet. Bien sûr ces trois jours de sommeil étaient tombé juste au moment nécessaire pour qu'ils repoussent mais...Ils étaient invisible. Que du duvet.  
Ça n'avait pas de sens!  
C'est comme si quelqu'un avait retiré tout mes défauts sans pour autant me perfectionner. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon corps. Et il n'avait plus rien d'humain. Ou plus rien de Terrien?  
En soufflant je récupérais dans la boite tout les produits de toilettes qui me seraient désormais réservés et les emportaient avec moi pour une douche bien mérité. Je pouvais sentir la crasse sur moi autant avec mon nez qu'au toucher. Rentrer dans la cabine avec l'intra-veineuse et prendre ma douche ainsi fut un peu délicat mais j'y arrivais. Le truc était en plastique et en fer en plus d'être hermétique!  
Je fus agréablement surprise par le shampoing pendant ma douche: le savon fit des miracle avec mes cheveux. Un coup de doigts dedans et il étaient démêlés, et une fois rincés ils étaient incroyablement propres, doux, léger et visiblement en bonne santé. Les brosser fut encore plus simple et ils frisèrent joliment quand je les séchais avec la serviette. Encore une fois, tout ça avait l'air très manga.  
Je vérifiais du bout des doigts et découvrais que ma peau était en aussi bonne santé: pas grasse ni sèche.  
Je m'enroulais fermement dans une serviette, me rendant compte que j'avais laissé le pyjama dans la chambre et rangeais mes nouvelles affaires de toilettes dans l'armoire. je les plaçais toutes dans un compartiment avant d'ouvrir la porte tout en restant cachée derrière. Malgré tout, un nuage de vapeur notable sortit de l'entrebaîllement et je pris une seconde pour m'en émerveiller. On aurait dit un nuage comme ceux dans le ciel! Ça, c'était marrant. Je souris à Jéna:  
-Tu peut fermer la porte d'entré?  
Elle obtempéra immédiatement et me sourit:  
-C'est bon! Ta dignité est sauve!  
-A ton tours alors. Riais-je. Ah, mais tu vas être choquée!  
-Quoi?  
-On a été mangatisé! Regarde moi: mes yeux sont tellement plus claire on croirait qu'ils sont oranges! Ma peau est parfaite et...Juste vérifie tout ton corps dans la salle de bain, tu verras.  
Elle hochât la tête avec de grand yeux, surement choquée par mon agitation et mes dires, avant de fermer la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. J'enfilais alors le pyjama rapidement, une horreur bleu informe faîtes d'un tissus inconfortable, avant de m'installer près de la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Par manque de chance celle-ci donnait visiblement sur une petite cours très jolie et entretenue qui ne me révélât rien quand à notre situation.  
Quoi que la mangatisation en disait long.  
Si nous étions vraiment dans One Piece, ce qui semblait être de plus en plus le cas même si c'était incroyable, qu'allions nous faire?  
J'avais envie de simplement répondre: ce que n'importe quel fan ferait! Devenir Pirate, rejoindre notre équipage favoris, vivre des aventures, s'amuser! Mais il y avait tant de problèmes à envisager. A commencer par ceux que je pouvais voir dans cette phrase seule.  
Devenir Pirate et avoir des aventures étaient fun et tout a fait possible mais cela signifiait que nous devrions absolument apprendre à nous battre. Être prêtes à tuer même parce que Luffy et son équipage avait beau ne pas tuer tout les autres personnages ne se retenaient pas. Et d'un certains coté, est-ce que des personnages comme Zoro se retenait vraiment de tuer considérant les blessures causées par ses sabres? Ce n'est pas comme si il pouvait se permettre de se retenir. Comment nous défendre? Comment être prête a tuer?  
Et puis pourquoi notre équipage favoris voudrait de nous? Luffy ne prenait pas n'importe qui: ils prenait qui lui plaisait comme ça lui plaisait mais il prenait toujours le meilleur.  
Et rejoindre nos équipages préférés était à moitié déprimant. Ce serait merveilleux de rejoindre les Mugiwara... Mais même si Jéna les adorais, son coeur était avec les Shirohige. Si on suivait nos envies de fans, si on voulait rejoindre notre personnage et notre équipage préféré, on se séparerait. Je n'avais pas envie de laisser ma seule amie dans ce monde partir loin de moi.  
Et se séparer semblait être une très mauvaise idée, comme dans les films d'horreur.  
Mais surtout, il y avait d'autres choses dont il fallait se soucier. D'autres questions à se poser.  
Comment étions-nous arriver ici? Grâce ou à cause de qui? Pourquoi étions nous là? Si c'était à cause de quelqu'un, que voulait cette personne de nous? Était-ce la faute de quelqu'un d'autre pour commencer ou la nôtre? Pourquoi on ne se souvenait de rien? Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé? Comment était-ce possible?  
Oh et puis, à propos de One Piece, que faire? Où en étions nous dans l'histoire? Est-ce qu'on était seulement à l'époque de Luffy? Ou ne serait-ce qu'à l'époque de Roger? Ou bien avant? Ou bien après que Luffy ne soit mort de vieillesse ou au combat? La date ne nous aidait en rien: elles n'était pas précisé dans le manga. Ou rarement.  
Si nous étions au début de l'aventure de Luffy, une grande responsabilité pesait sur nos épaules: nous connaissions le futur. Est-ce qu'on devrait le changer? Comme sauver Ace? Comment est-ce qu'on pourrait faire ça? Et évidement, est-ce qu'on devrait le faire? Ca ne changerait pas gravement le futur que l'ont connaissait?  
Oh et puis comment survivre? Qui nous apprendrait à nous battre? Où trouver de l'argent, à manger ou un logis pour lorsque nous quitterions l'hôpital? Est-ce que légalement, sur les papiers du gouvernement, on existait pas? Comme chez nous, est-ce qu'on allait avoir des problèmes de papiers?  
Pas que ce soit très important si on devenait pirates.  
La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et je ris en voyant un nuage de vapeur dix fois plus grand que celui que j'avais créée sortir. Une légère vague de chaleur me heurtât même mais Jéna n'avait pas l'air dérangée: sa peau n'était même pas rouge. Elle portait un grand sourire, riant de l'effet animé, et laissât la porte ouverte. Ça valait mieux ou cela resterait l'Amazonie la dedans. Elle déposât sa robe d'Hôpital sur le lit et je notais qu'au lieu d'un pijama violet inconfortable, elle en avait un de couleur pêche tout aussi inconfortable. Il n'y avait que les couleurs qui étaient jolie. Contrairement à moi, ses cheveux bouclés étaient encore trempés, laissant tomber des gouttes d'eau sur le sol, mais bouclais énormément autours de sa tête et de ses épaules. A la seconde où ils seraient secs, elle aurait une crinière plus impressionnante que dans notre monde autours de sa tête. Ses cheveux avaient les même reflets manga que les miens mais les mèches blondes conservait leurs couleur jaune même mouillés.  
Elle me rejoignit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et observât la petite cours:  
-Ouuuh! On devrait allez y faire un tours avant de partir. On dirait qu'il fait assez beau.  
-Oui, pourquoi pas. Souriais-je.  
-Et sur le chemin il y aura bien quelque chose avec la date du jour. Quelque chose d'irréfutable. Ajoutât-elle en grimaçant.  
-Ça commence a faire beaucoup de preuve quand même.  
-Oui mais je sais pas, je panique! S'exclamât-elle. Et si c'était juste l'expérience d'un fou et pas One Piece? Et tu imagine le bordel génial si _c'est_ One Piece? Et puis ils nous faut un journal pour savoir où est Luffy. Potentiellement. Si y'a Luffy.  
-Imagine on est des années avant ou après son époque? Soufflais-je. Des siècles? Même avant Roger?  
-Même avant Garp et Barbe Blanche. Soufflât-elle en grimaçant.  
Je hochais la tête, consciente qu'ils étaient facilement les personnages les plus vieux.  
-Il a dit 1520, ça te dit quelque chose? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Hum...Non, du tout. Avouât-elle en secouant la tête. Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose?  
-Non.  
-Ouais, moi non plus.  
Après un petit silence, je repris:  
-Alors, la mangatisation?  
-Hyper déroutant! S'exclamât-elle. Je reconnais plus mon corps. Et d'un autre coté, on va pas se plaindre, hein?  
Elle me lançât un sourire malicieux et je ricanais:  
-Non, tu as raison. C'est plutôt pratique et agréable...  
-Et puis on a de la chance: tu imagine on aurait finit comme dans ses fictions où les filles sont refaites sur le modèle de Nami et Robin? Elles sont très jolies, hein, mais c'est juste ridicule de recevoir une beauté parfaite comme ça...  
-Ca fait Mary-sue. Acquiesçais-je.  
-Voilà. Hyper Mary-sue. Et puis c'est quoi la suite? Super puissance et ont séduit notre personnage favoris d'office?  
Je reniflais en feignant la tristesse:  
-Si seulement...  
-Ah! Et tu as vue mes yeux? Ils sont complètement verts! Bon, c'est un peu foncé mais vert!  
-Et nos cheveux? M'amusais-je. Plus de noeuds et avec ces reflets manga!  
-Ah? Nous avons été choisis par Dieu. Tout les gens des mangas sont ses élus.  
Je pouffais, amusé par Jéna et pris une mine pieuse moqueuse avec elle tout en joignant mes mains une seconde.  
-T'imagine bien le cœur d'ange derrière. Me moquais-je.  
-Et on rayonne bien sûr.  
-Et tu as vue notre peau?  
-J'ai passé deux minutes à juste toucher mes joues et chercher un défaut. Je ressemble toujours à une morte par contre.  
-Pourquoi ont est aussi pâle...Ça à même pas l'air sain comme les asiatiques.  
Jéna me fit une mine boudeuse et je soufflais avec amusement.  
Nous restâmes un moment assises ainsi, silencieuses. Nous étions visiblement trop nerveuses pour tenir la moindre petite discussion ou pour parler de plus grand sujet. Quelqu'un pouvait venir d'une minute à l'autre et se faire entendre parler de One Piece ou de Luffy ou du futur était un risque que l'ont ne prendrait pas. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à l'horloge: il restait une heure avant midi.  
Je sursautais violemment lorsque Jéna bondit littéralement vers les lits. Je notais vaguement les effets de la mangasition sur elle: ses cheveux sautaient de ses épaules avec exagération et je suis plutôt sur qu'un petit nuage de fumé c'est crée derrière ses talons pour une seconde. Elle récupérât les caisses sur nos lits et allait me l'apporter lorsque je la rejoignis. Nous nous sommes installer chacune à un bout de mon lit avec nos propres cartons devant nous. Je sortais mes vêtements sans les déplier et observais qu'ils n'étaient ni sales ni abîmés. En reniflant le tissus j'eus la confirmation que l'hôpital les avaient lavé: l'odeur du savon était encore imprégné dans le tissu. Mes converses noires étaient comme je les avais porté il y a quelque jours...  
Je vérifiais mes poches mais tout étaient déposé au fond de la boîte: un paquet de mouchoirs, mes clefs, ma carte de Bus, mon téléphone et le chouchou que je portais généralement au poignet. Mon portable s'allumât sans problème mais il n'avait aucun réseau. Évidement. Je l'éteignais tout de suite après pour en conserver la batterie, quatre-vingts pour cent.  
-Oh putain. Jurât Jéna.  
Je relevais les yeux et la trouvais en train d'examiner de long en large des feuilles. Elle les abaissa entre nous pour me montrer. L'une des feuilles était couverte d'un alphabet avec la rune correspondante à chaque lettre notée dessus. Sur l'autre il y avait un cercle complexe de runes et arabesques. Je les reconnaissais facilement: Jéna m'avait demandé de dessiner ce genre de chose pour son roman.  
-Quoi? Demandais-je alors qu'elle décodait les runes du cercle. C'est juste les runes de ton livre. Et on est visiblement pas dans ton livre.  
-Mais le cercle demande un voyage vers un autre monde. C'est un peu bizarre parce que ça dit "monde" "origine" et suit les liens de famille mais... On a pas de famille dans One Piece et c'est pas notre monde d'origine.  
-Quoi, on était pas seules?  
-Il semblerait... Kidnaping?  
-Ou même Hôtage. Soufflais-je en fixant le cercle.  
-Niona, je suis désolé. Si les runes sont la cause de notre venue alors c'est ma faute.  
-Quoi? Non, non, non. Jéna c'est pas ta faute.  
-C'est moi qui ait créée les runes.  
-Et c'est moi qui les ait dessinés. Insistais-je en pointant du doigts ma signature dans le coin de la page. C'est aussi de ma faute.  
-Mmm...  
-Et puis peut-être que c'était un accident qu'on ait été emportées. Je veux dire: ils sont pas restés avec nous. Qu'est-ce que disent les autres runes?  
-Alors au complet on a...deux "monde" avec un "origine" donc notre monde et celui-ci. On a un "famille" lié au second monde avec "voyage" et "retour". Il y a "santé" , "vie" et "positive" ici mais c'est que pour qu'on ne meurs pas ou quelque chose du genre pendant le trajet.  
-Bon...Est-ce que c'est possible que tu ais juste fait ça pour ton roman?  
-Pourquoi je l'aurais avec moi? Contrât mon amie. Franchement je l'aurais pas utilisé non plus.  
Elle me passât le cercle de runes et rangeât soigneusement l'alphabet dans le carton. J'étais en train de plier soigneusement la feuille quand je notais la date que j'avais clairement écrite sous ma signature. Je fronçais les sourcils:  
-Jéna, le dernier jour dont ont se souvient, c'était lequel?  
-Jeudi 12, non? Un coin de sa lèvre se relevât vaguement, notant l'ironie du sort en même tant que moi.  
Nous avions toute les deux pensé que le jour que nous avions oublié, celui où tout c'était produit, était le jour maudit du vendredi 13. Le dessein prouvait que nous avions oublié plusieurs jours:  
-J'ai fais ce dessein le Samedi 14.  
Je le retournais, lui montrant d'un doigts la date et une expression d'horreur se peignit immédiatement sur son visage:  
-Mais combien de jours on a oublié?! Je veux pas perdre ma mémoire. Ou-ou que quelqu'un joue dans ma tête! C'est trop personnel!  
-J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une part de moi. Avouais-je et elle hochât la tête avec véhémence.  
Elle baissât les yeux sur son portable, qui s'allumait lentement, et jurât de nouveau:  
-Mon portable dit qu'on est le 18 octobre.  
-Alors...Trois jours oubliés minimum. Fis-je en me souvenant que le médecin avait dit qu'on avait dormit trois jours.  
-Tch. Trois jours d'horreur pour ce qu'on en sait: on peu avoir inconsciemment refoulé les souvenirs parce qu'ils étaient trop horribles. Peut-être six selon le téléphone.  
Je frissonnais rien qu'à l'idée des possibilités:  
-Ou manipulation mentale bizarres.  
Je l'observais un instant vérifier le bon fonctionnement de son téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'elle le tourne vers moi:  
-Regarde.  
Sur l'écran, le journal d'appel était affiché. Et le dernier était un appel entrant venant de moi.  
-Huh. Je sortais immédiatement mon portable pour le rallumer et comparer.  
-Tu m'as appelé Vendredi soir. Informât Jéna. Mais j'ai pas pris de photo, ou de note...Ni envoyer un sms ou un mail ou noté quelque chose dans le calendrier.  
-Ah ouais, tu cherche partout. Fis-je en trouvant l'appel. Je vois l'appel aussi, au passage.  
Je fouillais rapidement mon téléphone partout où je pouvais voir une quelconque que trace des journées oubliés mais, comme elle, je ne trouvais rien.  
-J'ai rien d'autres non plus.  
Je relevais les yeux sur mon amie qui avait maintenant tout rangé avec les même épaules baissées que moi, défaitiste. Je rangeais mon téléphone et lui tendait le dessein de nouveau, notant les différents cercles:  
-Tu peut pas dire combien ont étaient?  
-Ah je te l'ais pas dit? S'étonnât-elle en me le prenant des mains. Regarde les cercles liés les uns aux autres et as toutes les runes: on étaient six.  
Et en effet il y avait six cercles faufilés entre les arabesques et les runes tout en les liants à chacun des mots et entre eux.  
Je hochais la tête et m'en écartais, laissant Jéna le ranger soigneusement. Elle sortit ensuite sa carte de Bus, l'observant d'un oeil critique.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais. Riais-je. A quoi servirais la carte?  
-Je cherche désespérément un indice. Me répondit-elle avec un visage blasé et je ne pus retenir un nouvel éclat de rire.  
Elle me lançât un rictus amusé avant de baisser les yeux sur sa carte. J'éteignais de nouveau mon téléphone quand quelque chose qui aurait dû être flagrant me sautât finalement aux yeux.  
-Oh, mon Dieu! Fis-je en sortant immédiatement ma propre carte.  
-Hein?  
-On parle pas notre langue! Depuis tout a l'heure ont parle la langue de One Piece! M'exclamais-je en français.  
-Oooh! J'avais pas captée! Fit-elle avant de rire et puis elle se coupât. Attends. Non. Comment on connait la langue?!  
En effet toute la langue était intégrée dans mon esprit aussi bien que le français. Les habitants de ce monde parlaient en prononçant les "l" et les "r" comme les asiatiques, ne créant qu'un son unique, mais en utilisant des mots anglais et japonais fréquemment. Je savais aussi quels mots espagnols ils utilisaient à Dressrosa. Tout ça en plus de ma connaissance personnelle des langues. L'alphabet était un alphabet cyrillique. Du reste, ça ne ressemblait a aucunes langues de la Terre.  
-Bon. Fit Jéna avec finalité. Nous avons officiellement reçut une manipulation mentale. Super.  
-Youpi. Enchéris-je d'une voix étranglée.  
Je déposais ma boite sur la table de chevet et Jéna lançât la sienne sur son lit. La boite tombât sur le coté, renversant son contenu, et elle partit l'ajuster en grognant.  
-Mesdemoiselles? Fit l'infirmière joviale en entrant avec un chariot remplit de deux plateaux. Le repas est prêt.  
Elle déployât une table faîte pour manger au lit pour chacune de nous et y déposât les deux plateaux. Sur notre table de chevet elle déposât une cruche d'eau et je me rendis compte que j'étais assoiffée. Avant de me laisser manger la femme débranchât notre intraveineuse:  
-Cela fait trois jours que vous n'avez rien avaler alors ne vous forcez pas trop à tout finir et mangez doucement. Buvez autant que possible par contre. Ah, et faîtes juste un tout petit effort pour manger le fruit.  
Traduction, même si vous laissez le reste, manger le fruit en entier. Je baissais les yeux sur l'orange et haussais les épaules pour moi-même en ignorant son départ.  
-J'aime pas les oranges. Grimaçât immédiatement Jéna et je riais. Je te jure je vais juste en faire un jus de fruit et basta.  
-C'est la même chose!  
-Non et tu le sait très bien!  
Je passais cinq minute au moins à couper le viande, "-C'est de la semelle de chaussure!", et dévorais les pâtes comme les légumes, "-Jéna, je t'ai vue! Mange tes légumes!", avant de finir avec l'orange sans être capable de manger le yaourt ou le gâteau. Je les garderais pour plus tard.  
Nous avions parlé de sujets divers sans grandes importances: qu'est-ce que nous allions voir dans le futur, que je pourrais dessiner? Jéna pourrait écrire à propos de quoi? Le garçon que nous avions croisé dans le couloir était mignon, l'infirmière avait reprit nos plateaux et nous ne parlions plus de puis un moment lorsque nous nous sommes décidées à aborder le sujet délicat.  
-Bon...Commençât Jéna. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
Je pris alors l'un des stylos qui étaient à notre disposition et une feuille. Je marquais un tiret en haut et me tenais prête à écrire sur mes genoux.  
-On va faire une liste. Fis-je.  
-Trouver _quand_ ont est. Décrétât la blonde en accentuant le mot. Exactement.  
Je l'écrivais le plus proprement possible et ajoutais au fur et a mesure que je parlais:  
-Trouver de l'argent, à manger, un toit, des vêtements.  
-Ont peut déjà voler l'hôpital. Chuchotât la blonde.  
-Jéna! M'exclamais-je en riant. On est pas encore pirate!  
-Mais même dans notre monde les gens vole les savons et les serviettes des hôtels. Je vois pas la différence avec un Hôpital. Ont prend juste un peu plus.  
-Un peu plus?  
-Tu as vue la pharmacie de premier secours?! On en as besoin. Juste au cas où.  
Je soufflais mais ne notais rien à propos de produit de toilettes ou de pharmacie. Combien de fois Nami avait volé?  
-Ensuite. Commençais-je. Où on vas? Les Mugiwaras? Comment les trouver? Comment les convaincre de nous laisser venir?  
-Connaissant le groupe, ont pourrait juste demander à venir et ont aurait besoin de faire nos preuves ensuite. On pourrait les trouver grâce aux journaux.  
-Et comment on irait jusqu'à eux? Intervins-je.  
Jéna grimaçât, n'ayant visiblement pas la réponse. Je ne savais pas non plus.  
-Mais ont est d'accords, on reste pas sur Red Line? Demandât-elle. Où sur une île fixe? Je veux voir le monde...  
Je hochais la tête:  
-Ont est d'accords. Nous aurons désormais une vie de sédentaires.  
-Yataa!  
Jéna levât les bras en l'air et lâchât un gloussement, je soufflais avec amusement.  
C'était terrifiant et excitant: un monde entier à découvrir. Et pas n'importe lequel: un monde fantastique.  
-Pourquoi pas allez a Loguetown? Proposais-je. C'est un endroit de passage important pour tout le monde. Avec de la chance ont pourrait même voir un visage familier.  
-Et avec énormément de chance ont aurait juste à y attendre Luffy! Et, sur une note a part, Loguetown est un must. Le truc a voir, quoi.  
-Ont pourrait voir la plateforme d'exécution. Fis-je avec sérieux avant de sourire. Et monter dessus comme Luffy.  
-Je t'interdis formellement de monter dessus. Me fit Jéna en remuant un doigts sévère dans ma direction. On monte sur un bâtiment derrière si tu veut mais pas plus. Pour voir ce qu'il, Roger, a vu.  
-Mais je voulais faire comme Luffy.  
-Tu ne peut pas monter sur le trône ou le pieds d'estale du Roi! Où veut-tu être le Roi?  
-N-non! Luffy sera le Roi!  
-Bon, sinon, pour revenir au déplacement. Soit ont se procure l'argent soit ont demande a une âme charitable. Comme ont aura besoin de beaucoup d'argent, je propose de faire les deux et d'économiser un maximum.  
Je notais "Allez a Logutown" et "Demander à quelqu'un de nous emmener". Après une légère hésitation je notais entre parenthèse "rejoindre Mugiwara/Shirohige".  
-Bon, la question qui fâche vraiment maintenant: imaginons que l'ont puisse changer toute l'histoire, que Luffy vient de quitter Fushia. Est-ce qu'on change quelque chose et quoi? Demandais-je en chuchotant et Jéna prit une mine sérieuse.  
-Tu te souviens que Teach trahit les Shirohige et que c'est pour ça que Ace lui cours après. Chuchotât-elle à son tours.  
-Oui, il leur vole son fruit du démon aussi, non?  
-Et il tue celui qui l'avait trouvé: Tacht, commandant de la quatrième division. Je sauverais Tacht de sa blessure: il s'est fait poignardé dans le dos. Ca doit être sauvable. Ou même faire assez d'agitation ou quelque chose pour que Teach ne réussit pas à le poignarder mais soit indéniablement un traitre.  
Je notais "sauver Tacht, laisser Teach trahir" en sachant très bien que, comme Jéna venait de le suggérer, les shirohige étaient une famille et ne croiraient jamais que Teach était un traitre s'il ne le montrait pas.  
-Je sauverais Ace. Fis-je en le notant.  
-A Marineford ou a Impel Down alors parce que, même si on sauve Tacht, il écoutera personne et partira après Teach.  
-L'heure de son exécution et de son transfert étaient tout le temps avancé, non? Fis-je et elle hochât la tête. On aura qu'à venir encore plus tôt.  
-Si tu es avec Luffy tu ne pourras pas. Il faudrait être a part ou avec les Shirohige.  
-Oui, Luffy arrive pile à l'heure. Confirmais-je en notant "Sauver Ace".  
-Il faudra soit le sortir d'Impel Down, et ça veut dire si prendre des jours en avances, soit s'assurer que Luffy continue de courir.  
-Oh! M'exclamais-je en ayant une idée. Marco pourrait le sauver.  
-Huh. Fit-elle avec surprise avant de sourire. Oui, il ne serait pas blesser! Oh...Euuh...  
-Quoi? M'inquiétais-je en voyant son entrain disparaitre.  
-Bah je suis pas sûr mais au bout d'un moment , pendant le combat, il a des menottes en granite marin. Je me souviens que c'est quand il se bat avec...le gars lumière..Kizaru!  
-Alors il faut qu'il reste avec Luffy et Ace et s'éloigne de Kizaru.  
"Marco (ne pas laisser combattre Kizaru, granite marin)" fut rapidement ajouté près de cette mission personnelle.  
-A ton tours. Fis-je.  
-Sauver Barbe Blanche? Proposât-elle en grimaçant.  
Je le notais mais grimaçait aussi:  
-Je vois pas comment.  
-Il faudrait tuer Teach.  
-Je vois pas comment. Peut-être si Shanks arrive plus tôt?  
-Hum...  
Jéna haussât les épaules et je laissais cette idée sans précision. Il faudrait trouver une solution plus tard.  
-Comment s'assurer que Luffy fera l'éllipse de deux ans? Demandât Jéna.  
-Quoi, comment ça?  
-Si Ace est sauf...  
-Oh! Il n'auras pas perdu et ne sera pas choqué et n'acceptera pas d'attendre deux ans avec Rayleigh. Hum...Je crois que discuter avec lui et lui rappeler qu'il a été séparé de tout le monde sera assez traumatique. Ca et la presque mort d'Ace...  
-Et la fuite. Et le combat contre Magelan. En fait le mieux serait d'être la pour tout lui rappeler. Où demander a Rayleigh de bien insister.  
-Demander à Rayleigh ou insister soit-même pour l'entrainement de deux ans. Récitais-je.  
-Aider à tuer Doflamingo?  
-Ah, je veux être là! Pour tout en fait. Souriais-je.  
-MMm...S'assurer une alliance fixe avec les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Ils disparaissent après la guerre, faut pas les laisser faire. Pour Luffy juste au cas où et moi parce que je les aimes.  
Je notais soigneusement "pas laisser Shirohige se cacher" et fit un nouveau traits:  
-Hum...  
-Oui?  
-Bon. Bah, je crois qu'on a tout. On changera si ont se rend compte qu'on est là plus tôt.  
Je pliais la feuille en autant de morceaux que possible et la lançât à Jéna:  
-Garde la avec le sceaux.  
Elle se contentât de le lancer dans sa propre boîte.  
-Ah, non! S'exclamât-elle. Il faudrait investiguer l'endroit où ont est apparut avant de partir.  
Je soupirais: pas faux. Je tandis la main:  
-Redonne-la moi.  
Elle s'étendit jusqu'à la boite, récupérât le papier du bouts des doigts sous mes rires -visiblement elle ne voulait pas bouger- et le lançât vers moi. Il atterrit à coté de moi et j'ajoutais "investigation de l'endroit d'atterrissage" avant de la lui relancer.  
-Eh bien, on s'amuse bien ici. Fit une voix masculine familière.  
Nous avons sursauter ensemble alors que le médecin apparut de derrière le rideaux. J'eus un moment de panique où je me demandais depuis combien de temps il était là et qu'est-ce qu'il avait entendu.  
-J'ai rapporté le nécessaire pour votre pesée et un mètre, prêtes?  
Nous nous sommes levées, nous tenant droite et attendant ses prochaines instructions. Il posât une balance mécanique devant mes pieds:  
-D'abords vous mesurer...  
Il prit notre taille à toute les deux, Jéna était un peu plus grande que moi, puis notre poids, Jéna était plus mince.  
Il nous rappelât qu'il voulait qu'on mange autant que possible les repas qui nous seraient apportés et qu'on mange le plus de fruits possibles. Il nous fit faire toute une série d'exercice qui testait notre dextérité de tout les jours: toucher nos doigts avec notre pouce, marcher, trottiner, faire fonctionner toutes nos articulations... Il nous fit même tourner sur nous même jusqu'à nous donner le tournis et nous expliquât avec un rire qu'il vérifiait comment on regagnait notre équilibre. Cela lui montrait, apparemment, si on avait un problème avec nos équilibres internes. Il nous demanda si on avait besoin de quelques choses -des magasines, le journal et des feuilles?-, vérifiât que tout allait bien -pas de fièvre, pas de fatigue, pas de problème respiratoire, pas de noyade sèche- et nous laissât.  
-Bon...J'appelle ça, rapide, efficace et louche. Intervint mon amie en croisant les bras.  
-Tu l'as entendu arriver? Demandais-je en passant les rideaux pour observer au-dehors.  
-Non, pas du tout. Sifflât-elle vivement. Pourtant, il a ses sabots machin là.  
-Crocks. Corrigeais-je.  
Les crocks existent même dans One Piece.  
-Et si on sortait? Proposais-je.  
-On va dans la cours?  
-Ouais, on prendra un peu le soleil.  
-Génial mais...  
Jéna rejoignit sa boîte rapidement et en sortit nos feuilles et sa doudoune. Je décidais de prendre mon propre manteau pour ne pas être aussi inconfortable à me balader en pyjama en publique. C'était peut-être la norme mais j'avais presque l'impression d'être dans ses rêves où on allait à l'école en pyjama.  
Si sur le chemin le monde conservât ses couleurs de mangas et une similarité particulière avec le nôtre, tout changeât dans les couloirs plus habités. Les gens avaient des formes et des couleurs diverses et variées typiques de One Piece. Une personne étaient grande de trois mètre, une autre avait le visage aplatit, un en forme de patate là, une beauté surnaturelle ici, cette personne ci avait des cornes étranges sur son chapeau, cette personne là avait des cheveux violet...  
-On a l'air ennuyeuse a coté de tout ses gens! M'exclamais-je en voyant une femme aux cheveux naturellement tricolore- ou minutieuse parce que ses sourcils étaient aussi colorés-.  
-Comment ça? Demandât Jéna avec un sourire troublée.  
-On a l'air normales!  
-Quelle horreur! Quel ennuis! Fit-elle en me rejoignant dans mon éclat de drama.  
Finalement, ce fut au rez-de-chausser que le changement de monde fut flagrant et indéniable. Les hôtesse d'accueil se partageaient des escargophones adorables, il nous fallut un moment pour arrêter de les fixer et ne rien voler, et le signe de la marine trônait sur les murs. On aurait dû le voir sur l'uniforme.  
Et il y avait un petit tabas...sans tabas. Juste des journaux et magasines. Jéna et moi nous sommes jetées sur les journaux, vérifiant la date.  
-Copyright blabla 1520. 18 janvier. Confirmais-je.  
Jéna l'ouvrit et passât d'une page à l'autre vivement. Mais il n'y avait pas d'article sur le moindres pirates connus. 'Fin, connus de nous.  
Jusqu'aux avis de recherches qui manquèrent de glisser au sol depuis leur cachette à la dernière page.  
Je les récupérais avidement et les fit passés un à un. Certains criminel nous étaient complètement inconnus.  
-Baggy! S'exclamât Jéna lorsque l'affiche révélât le clown.  
-15 million de Berry. Notais-je. C'est pas haut.  
-Tu as vu sa tête?! Ricanât la blonde. Est-ce qu'il saigne?  
En effet, même si le capitaine pirate avait l'air prêt à en découdre et avait un bel effet d'ombre le masquant, on se demandait s'il souriait ou grimaçait. Et on avait du mal à le distinguer sous l'ombre trop sombre pour l'image déjà en noire et blanc.  
-Il est constipé? Demandais-je immédiatement et Jéna se penchât en arrière pour rire à gorge déployée.  
Hélas, les lois du monde manga ou la fatigue fut contre elle, et au lieu de lancer la tête en arrière pour rire avec un "c'est classe!", elle tombât en arrière avec un cris surprit. Elle lâchât quelques feuilles du journal qui volèrent autours de nous et des avis de recherches prirent aussi leur envole quand elle m'emportât dans sa chute. Je pris un moment pour me rendre compte que nous allions bien et explosais de rire en même temps qu'elle.  
Nous nous sommes tues quand une infirmière nous lançât un "sshhh!" agacé en passant et j'aidais mon ami a se relever.  
-A tester si tu es tombée à cause de lois mangas ou pas. L'informais-je.  
-Tu crois que ce genre de chose à changé: si on tombe plus facilement, si on peu survivre plus facilement une grosse chute...  
-Bah on a déjà les couleurs manga et le monde manga, pourquoi pas le reste? Souriais-je.  
-Sauf qu'on est pas nées ici. Chuchotât Jéna. Peut-être qu'on à gardé la physiologie des terriens.  
-Ce serait pas cool. Boudais-je avant de brandir l'avis de recherche de Baggy. Donc, nous sommes forcément à l'époque de Luffy.  
-Oui, parce que Buggy est capitaine donc soit le Luffy est...Jéna se coupât et nous avons fixé une personne prendre un journal à coté de nous pour le laisser passer. Tu sais quoi? On en parle après.  
Je hochais la tête et passais à l'avis de recherche suivant.  
-Connais pas, connais pas, connais pas, connais pas...  
-Attends! Me coupât Jéna alors que j'ignorais une autre prime. Celui là c'est pas le méchant du Barratie? Krieg, Don Krieg?  
-17 million. Notais-je. Bah, oui, je me souviens de lui, mais c'est pas comme si ça nous disais s'il est déjà passé au Barratie pour se faire massacrer par Luffy et Mihawk.  
-Il est moche.  
-Comme si c'était le plus important! Riais-je en étant tout de même d'accords.  
Il grimaçait, les yeux pas complètement visible et prit à un mauvais angle pire que Buggy.  
-Ah, du coup c'est Gin le suivant.  
-12 million...Le Démon enragé. Lut Jéna par-dessus mon épaule. Ça nous avance pas non plus.  
-Peut-être qu'on est pas loin de leur apparition dans l'histoire? Après tout, s'ils ont été battus, ils auraient été capturés et il n'y aurait plus de prime.  
-Mouais...Ca tient vu qu'en plus Gin se prend le poison aussi, non?  
-Oui, c'est vrai. J'avais complètement oublié.  
Je haussais les épaules avec un sourire moqueur et Jéna ricanât avant de me faire signe de continuer.  
-Pearl, 10 million. C'est qui ça? Demandais-je en lui lançant un regards perplexe.  
-Euuuh..."L'homme au bouclier d'acier"... Ca dit quoi en dessous? Les petites lignes.  
-Affiliation: Krieg. Second commandant. Ah...Inconnu au bataillon.  
-Alors là...  
Je soupirais et passais à l'affiche suivante. Puis une autre, et encore une autre.  
-C'est pas possible. Intervint Jéna alors que j'ignorais une énième affiche. Certaines doivent venir des autres Blues parce que je sais qu'il y a pas tant de prime dans East Blue.  
-Ah oui?  
\- A ce qui parait, c'est le plus tranquille et le plus faible des océan.  
-Avec Garp et Shanks qui passent par là? Fis-je sceptique.  
Jéna haussât les épaules:  
-C'est peut-être pour ça. Où alors il les comptes pas. Et Doflamingo était dans le North.  
-Ah, oui! C'est vrai que c'est un autre niveau.  
-Oh, Arlong!  
-Alors, lui on est d'accords: il a fini capturé.Fis-je en lui mettant l'affiche sous le nez.  
-Forcément: il y avait une base marine et le policier que Nami connait.  
Nous avons échangé un regard empli de doute: est-ce que Luffy n'avait pas encore battu Arlong ou était en train de le faire? Ou...  
-Est-ce que c'est possible que ce soit un vieux avis de recherche? Demandais-je en notant qu'il valait 20 million.  
-Non, c'est le journal d'aujourd'hui.  
-Mmm...  
Parmi les différents visages, nous avons trouvé Alvida et ses 5 million, Ace avec un choquant 250 million et Zoro battant tout le menu fretin de East Blue avec 30 million.  
Nous étions officiellement dans la même époque que Luffy. Mais, étonnamment, il ne semblait pas avoir commencé son équipage.  
Nous avons rangé le journal et les avis de recherche avec les autres avant de nous éloigner. Trouver l'entrer de notre petite cours fut compliqué et nous n'étions pas sûr d'être dans la cours que nous voyons depuis notre fenêtre. Nous avons quand même profité du banc et nous sommes affalé dessus. Il ne faisait pas trop froid malgré nos vêtements léger et le soleil frappait assez fort pour réchauffer notre peau agréablement. Nous nous sommes fait un plaisir de lézardé ici pendant un moment avant d'avoir une idée de génie.  
Demander aux personnes qui entraient et sortaient s'ils savaient où nous pourrions être hébergées une fois sorties de l'hôpital. Pour le coup, nous nous sommes pas sentit dépaysées. Certaines personnes étaient aussi malpoli que possible, nous ignorant complètement ou partant avec des mots secs comme si nous les avions insultés. Certaines vieilles femmes étaient tellement bavarde, et probablement secrètement très très seules, qu'elles nous parlèrent de tout et de rien pendant de longues minutes. Et d'autres mettaient fin à la discussion rapidement en disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous aider. Nous avons dû rencontrez trois personnes au total qui s'arrêtèrent, prirent le temps de réfléchir, et s'excusèrent de ne pas trouver une solution. Jéna revint me voir au bout d'un moment:  
-Laissons tomber pour aujourd'hui et remontons. Il fait nuit.  
Je clignais des yeux et notais alors que les lampes étaient bien allumées et que le ciel dehors était noir d'encre.  
-Ok.  
-Au fait. Fit Jéna en grimaçant. J'ai refusé l'hospitalité d'une femme parce qu'elle avait deux enfants et un bébé. Famille nombreuses et tout... Désolé.  
-Oui, on aurait gêné. La rassurais-je. C'est pas grave. Tu as raison, en fait.  
Elle me lançât un sourire et me suivit jusqu'aux escalier ou elle me tira brusquement:  
-Même pas en rêve. Six étages, c'est trop, croit moi. On prend l'ascenseur. Surtout qu'on est hospitalisé, c'est pas que pour des prunes non plus.  
-Oh, je t'en prie on est en pleine forme.  
-Six étages, Niona. Tu les montes seule, meuf.  
J'émis un son dramatiquement affrontée avant de monter dans l'ascenseur avec elle:  
-Comment peut-tu me faire ça? Je suis ta soeur.  
Elle me lançât immédiatement un grand sourire et j'attendais la vacherie suivante:  
-C'est noté sur quel papier?  
-Les liens du coeur avant les liens du sang. Repliais-je.  
-Ouais mais on a pas partagé le sake ensemble. Et je mimais l'affront encore une fois tandis qu'elle tournait la tête et marmonnait vivement. Et me le fait pas faire d'ailleurs: je supporte toujours pas l'alcool, hein.  
Me souvenant de sa réaction à l'alcool, je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.  
Nous sommes arrivée dans notre chambre assez vite et, pour avoir a manger, il fallut appeler une infirmière. Un homme, un infirmier très poli, vint, partit et revint avec un repas chaud de la même qualité que ce midi. Étrangement, il semblait que notre appétit n'était pas revenu à la normal. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu rétrécir nos estomacs autant?  
Lorsqu'il fut temps de se coucher, Jéna et moi sommes devenue Parano. Nous avons fermé la porte, tiré tout les rideaux, fermé les volets, mit une chaise dans le chemin de l'entré et éloigné le lit de Jéna de la porte. Si quelqu'un entrait, nous pouvions entendre la porte s'ouvrir et la personne se prendre les pieds dans la chaise. Avec de la chance. Nous étions devenue parano pour une raison inconnue. La fatigue? Le médecin espion de cet après-midi? Être ainsi perdue dans un monde inconnu? Peu importait. Jéna a cacher nos feuilles dans l'étui de sa carte de Bus, du coté coloré, et s'est rapidement enroulée dans les couvertures. Je l'ais imitée rapidement, ais éteint la lumière en riant au clappement de main moqueur de Jéna, et disparus sous mes propres couvertures.  
Ce fut un boucan pas possible qui nous réveillât le lendemain. Quelqu'un avait ouvert la porte, ce qui m'avait tout juste réveillée, était tombé avec la chaise en criant, et ouvrait maintenant tout nos rideaux -ceux autours du lit comme ceux de la fenêtre, et stores.  
Le tout avec un "Bonjour!" très joyeux.  
-C'est l'heure de se lever Mesdemoiselles!  
J'observais l'infirmière, la femme joyeuse d'hier midi, nous sourire. Mais qui es-tu pour décider de quand je me lève!? Je peux _sentir_ les cernes sous mes yeux! Je veux bien me réveillé tôt, vu la couleur du ciel j'allais bientôt me réveiller, mais c'était un peu trop violent, même pour moi! Explosion de bruit et de lumière et de jovialité! Beaucoup trop et...  
Je me tournais brusquement, me demandant comment l'oiseau nocturnes qui me servait d'amie réagissait.  
Les yeux vert de Jéna était la seule chose visible dans l'ombre de la couverture et son regard semblait prêt à _tuer_. Cette femme devait partir maintenant ou mourir dans les prochaine secondes.  
D'ailleurs, quand elle repassât près de nous pour sortir, la blonde sortit brusquement de son cocon et lui fit souffrir tout le pouvoir de ce regard. Elle avait l'air d'une bête sauvage avec ses cheveux en l'air comme une fourrure hérissée. L'infirmière eu un moment d'hésitation avant de sortir:  
-Souvenez vous: votre prise de sang est à 10h!  
Cette femme devait avoir de l'entrainement pour ne pas avoir réagit à Jéna ou moi. Mes yeux semblaient prêts à sortir de leurs orbites tant j'étais choquée et énervée.  
-Super réveil. Fis-je en me frottant un oeil. Bonjour Jéna.  
Mon amie blonde retournât brusquement sous les couvertures et ne marmonnât quelque chose que quelque longues secondes plus tard. Très probablement le bonjour qui m'étais dû. Je me rendis dans la salle de bain rapidement et me retrouvais confrontée au miroir. Plus précisément à mon reflet. La jeune fille de ce reflet avait l'air très contrarié, très endormis et avait un nids d'oiseau en guise de cheveux. La moitié des mèches étaient aussi belles, lisse et raides que mes cheveux mangas le serait à jamais. Mais j'avais dû très mal dormir et beaucoup bouger parce que l'autre moitié étaient réunis autours de mon crâne. Avec un soupir je démêlait tout cela, avec une aisance surprenante, et entrepris de faire ma toilette. En sortant je vérifiais l'heure: 8h. Tu m'étonne que Jéna n'aille pas bien. Elle était plutôt du genre à dormir la moitié de la nuit et du jour suivant plutôt qu'autre chose. Midi était une heure normale pour la voire émerger naturellement.  
Néanmoins, elle n'essayât pas de retourner auprès de Morpher et entrât dans la salle de bain avec un soupir.  
Je réajustais la chaise puis les rideaux et fis mon lit. Je vérifiais -je sais que je ne devrais pas mais ça me titille- que nos feuilles étaient toujours dans la cachette de Jéna et prit place dans mon lit, défaisant tout mon beau travail.  
Avant de partir, nous nous sommes changées: nos vêtements sont propres après tout. Les gilets de laines sont de trop mais me retrouver de nouveau dans un jean et pull avec des sous-vêtements est confortable. Je n'ai plus l'impression d'aller en publique en pyjama. C'est à 9h30 que nous partons. Il nous faut demander où aller à une infirmière de passage dans notre cellule de l'hôpital. Courir, en riant, chercher nos ordonnances oubliées , et repartir vers l'ascenseur tout aussi vite. A l'accueil du laboratoire, c'est une drôle d'expérience que de présenter nos bracelets -un Jane Doe rayés et nos prénoms en-dessous que nous avons corrigées avant de passer à l'accueil- au lieu de pièces d'identités.  
La prise de sang fut rapide et presque indolore. Il enfonçait une aiguille et clipsait différent tube à son bout pour avoir plusieurs échantillons au lieu de nous enfoncer une aiguille dans la peau dix fois. J'ai rapidement perdu le compte de fiole nécessaire et j'ai été tenté de demander combien de litre j'avais encore dans le corps. Jéna ne s'est pas empêchée de faire une blague nul, pleurant a chaude larmes -inexistantes- qu'elle avait dû nourrir les vampires. J'ai quand même rit. Il vérifiait quoi avec tout ça déjà?  
-Notre groupe sanguin. Et un échantillon pour vérifier la présence de chaque vaccin. Fit soudainement Jéna. Un par tests.  
Je hochais la tête, me rendant compte avec un sourire que j'avais parlé à haute voix.  
-Ca fait quand même beaucoup de sang qui part à une vitesse pas possible.  
-Ca impressionne, hein? Fit la blonde avec une lueur excité dans le regard. Je me demande quel groupe sanguin on a. Et qui as le même.  
-Oh, c'est vrai je suis curieuse. Luffy est F, non?  
-Ah? Je croyais que c'était S.  
-Non, F. Je crois qu'il y a un type S par contre...  
Puisque ne nous n'avions rien de prévue pour la journée, nous avons érrées comme des âmes en peine dans l'hôpital. En descendant vers notre nouveau coin favoris nous avons demandée à d'autres personnes, patients comme soigneurs, s'il pouvait nous offrir un toit ou nous diriger vers quelqu'un qui le pouvait, en vain. Un vieux médecin décidât de nous le reprocher en nous voyant faire, disant que les mendiants n'avaient rien à faire dans un hôpital où il ne pourrait payer leur soins.  
Note à nous-même: demander à nos infirmier si on allait devoir payer, vue qu'on a été prise en urgence et contre notre volonté -pas qu'on soit pas reconnaissante mais quand même- et visiblement sans le sous.  
Même pas un centime inutile qui traine au fond d'une poche.  
Arrivé au tabas Jéna demandât au vendeur mais il ne savait pas non plus. Il nous offrit néanmoins un journal et des gâteaux, des sniker et bueno de One Piece, avec une mine triste.  
On doit faire un peu trop pitié mais dans notre situation, on ne peut qu'accepter. Jéna et ses idées de vol en est la preuve: nous sommes toutes les deux en train d'amasser un maximum de choses nécessaires à nôtre survie comme des animaux se préparant pour l'hiver.  
-Ah. Fis-je en lisant le journal, Jéna ne s'y intéressant pas du tout. Nerfertari Cobra use de la Dance Powder et condamne son royaume à une sécheresse sans précédent.  
Jéna me lançât un regard choqué:  
-Le père de Vivi?  
-Huhhu. Je hochais la tête et reprenais la lecture. La Dance Powder, une fois lancer dans le ciel, apporte la pluie mais cause une sècheresse importante dans les zones environnantes. Le Roi retrouvera t-il un jour la confiance de ses sujets? Un groupe de rebel se forme dans l'ombre.  
-Olala...C'est de pire en pire ce que tu me dit là.  
-Oui, mais on sait que ça arrive vraiment et que rien n'est rétablit sans Luffy.  
-Ca fait quand même bizarre que ces conflits soient réels...On va devoir tuer. On va devoir se battre. On va faire face à ce genre de truc si on va pas rester à ce tourner les pouces sur le coté.  
J'abaissais le journal, pensive. On avait beau être déterminées, ce n'était que des mots. Il fallait agir. Supporter et réussir l'entraînement. Supporter la mort. Même si on aidait personnes ou croisait personne et continuait simplement a voyager dans tout le monde... Grand Line avait été dangereuse pour Luffy, le jeune homme qui avait grandit dans la forêt de Goa en mangeant des ours gigantesques et des meutes de loups.  
Nous on n'avait jamais fait face aux moindres ennemis. Même pas chassé. On ne ferait jamais le poids tel que l'ont étaient.  
Au final, le journal n'annonçait rien d'autre d'important: rien de concernant l'histoire du manga et rien qu'il était important de savoir pour notre survie.  
Alors nous nous sommes moquées de l'horoscope, le même que le nôtre même si les symboles utilisés étaient différents, et nous sommes allez jusqu'à faire les mots croisés et le sudoku. Bien sûr nous ne les avons pas finit. Et bien sûr, nous avons inventé une règles selon laquelle, si on bloquait trop, nous allions chercher une réponse dans la version complétée.  
On s'ennuyait à ce point là.  
Jusqu'au moment où nous sommes retourner dans notre chambre vers 11h. Parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui nous y attendait. Et pas un médecin ou un infirmier. Non. Un marine.  
Nous sommes des fans de One Piece, des terriennes et des fans des pirates. Nous savons très bien que les marines sont le véritable camp des méchants. Si vous voyez un marine, méfiez vous. Si vous voyez un pirate, méfiez vous. Si vous reconnaissez le pirate, vous méfiez pas. Si vous reconnaissez le marine, méfiez vous encore plus.  
C'était un jeune homme roux qui était très confortablement installé dans l'unique chaise de la pièce. Il avait visiblement ouvert en grand les rideaux que nous avions laissé autours de nos lits et placé la chaise entre les deux.  
Lorsqu'il nous vit, il nous offrit un sourire aimable:  
-Bonjour...Hum...Écoutez je ne vais pas y allez par quatre chemin: vous êtes bien Jéna Werewolf et Niona Nekona? Les deux jeunes filles qui se sont échouées ici?  
-Hum...Oui. Répondis-je en m'asseyant sur mon lit. Bonjour. En...En quoi pouvons nous vous aider?  
Jéna préférât me rejoindre dans mon lit plutôt que de prendre place sur le sien.  
-Oh, c'est moi qui vient vous aider en fait. Je vais prendre votre déposition et moi, ainsi qu'un groupe, allons enquêter sur vôtre naufrage. Hum...Soyons franc, nous voulons retrouver vos affaires, celles des autres passagés, d'autres survivants et...d'éventuels cadavres.  
Je lui lançais un regard éberlué. Choquée par son langage. Non,par sa franchise. Et quoi, si on avait vraiment échouées? Il serait en train de parler -potentiellement- de nos proches!  
-Vous voulez qu'on dise quoi? Demandât soudainement Jéna d'une voix froide.  
Je jetais un coup d'oeil à son visage et notais qu'elle était complètement fermée. Tout ce qu'on pouvait en relevé était de la froideur. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir si c'était une réaction dû à sa timidité ou si elle était volontairement froide.  
-Oh...Et bien pourquoi pas répondre a quelques questions simples d'abords?  
Et je jure qu'il vient de nous lancer un rictus moqueur, comme si on venait de tomber dans son piège.  
-D'où venez vous? Demandât-il sans attendre notre réponse.  
De la Terre, mais on pouvait pas dire ça. Est-ce qu'on avait décidée où? Quel était le mensonge?  
-Loguetown. Répondit immédiatement Jéna.  
Peut-être que oui. Je hochais la tête en même temps qu'elle parlait pour la rendre plus crédible. Si on répondait en même temps, cela voulait dire qu'on avait la même version de l'histoire. L'inverse est la preuve d'un mensonge. L'homme le notât sur un petit carnet sortit de sa poche avant de reprendre:  
-Savez vous, a tout hasard, quelle route votre capitaine et son navigateur ont prit?  
-Hein? Fis-je. Aucune idée.  
-Alors, là. Non. Ca nous intéresse pas vraiment ce genre de chose: on y connait rien.  
-Oh...Dommage.  
Oui, très. C'est ça. Comme si j'étais navigatrice!  
Ca voulait surrement dire qu'on finirait paumer en mer si on devenait pirate sans navigateur. Et vu qu'on avait pas la chance ou la force de Luffy ou Zoro, cela signifirait notre mort immédiate.  
-Combien de passager à peu près?  
-Un petit groupe? Fit avec hésitation Jéna. On était complet non?  
Elle me lançât un regard et je hochais la tête, un peu perdue. Je n'avais aucune idée de quelle genre d'histoire elle avait commencé à lui raconter et s'y j'ajoutais mon grain de sel je pouvais tout faire tomber à l'eau. Un aussi gros mensonge n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.  
-Et c'était un bateau d'une taille moyenne. Une...Comment ça s'appelle? Chapel? Aquelquechosevel?  
-Une caravel? Demandât l'officier.  
-Oui, c'est ça! Intervins-je avec un sourire.  
Je me souvenais que Merry, Going Merry, était une Caravel maintenant qu'il disait le nom. Et Mery était d'une taille respectable, bien trouvé!  
-C'est inhabituel, comme type de bateau pour de tel voyage. Enfin je dis ça mais je ne sais pas où vous alliez!  
-On essayaient de venir ici, évidement. Fit Jéna mais elle me lançât un regard anxieux.  
Une Caravel était visiblement pas seulement un bateau d'une taille respectable et solide. Mais aussi un type de bateau pas fait pour de simple voyage de transport ou de croisière. J'avais envie de me taire et de le laisser en tirer toute les conclusions qu'il voulait.  
-Évidement. Répétât le marine en continuant d'écrire. Vous êtes donc originaire de Loguetown ou ailleurs?  
-Loguetown. Fis-je en même temps que Jéna.  
-Parfait. Fit-il avec un grand sourire. On peut vous ramener chez vous alors! Vous devez avoirs des amis ou de la famille qui sont encore la-bas, non? Ils pourrons surement vous héberger.  
-Quoi?  
-La marine vous offre de vous ramener à Loguetown.  
-Oh, c'est très gentil. Souriais-je.  
-C'est naturel. Sourit l'homme. Nous protégeons les innocents. Hum...Est-ce que vous auriez le numéro d'un Denden-mushi que l'ont pourrait appeler? Pour prévenir les familles.  
-Oh, non. Fis-je en secouant la tête. Le nôtre a dû être perdu avec le bateau.  
-La note sur la coquille avec. Marmonnât Jéna.  
De quoi? Jéna, sssh! Tu t'enfonce dans tes mensonges.  
-Oui, mais surement vous connaissez le numéraux de l'un de vos proches de Loguetown.  
-Non. Fit Jéna en grimaçant. C'est de ça dont je parlais: on gardais une note avec tout les numéraux collé sur la coquille. On a une mémoire horrible. Même notre numéro, pas moyen de s'en souvenir.  
-Je vois. Donc vous ne vous souvenez pas du numéro de la compagnie?  
Jéna secouât la tête:  
-Tout était écrit.  
C'était définitif. Ce type ne faisait pas que m'envoyer des ondes très inquiétante et bizarres. Il étaient carrément louche avec son sourire, rictus vraiment, mauvais et sournois lancer à Jéna. Visiblement, mon amie blonde avait fabriquée une couverture pour nous deux sans m'en parler et la présentait maintenant à ce type. Comme dessiner était mon point fort, raconter une histoire était le sien. Mais Jéna ne pouvait pas tout lui cacher. Moi non plus. Et il était peu être un interrogateur pro. Ou il savait depuis le début qu'on était pas qui on prétendaient être. Le mensonge du Denden-Mushi? Il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde.  
Même si c'était bien trouvé et tout à fait probable. Méchant marine.  
-Vous connaissez le nom du capitaine? Du bateau?  
-Non. Fis-je en même temps que Jéna.  
Étonnamment je pouvais voir les épaules du marine s'affaisser. Je n'avais même pas remarquer qu'il était tendu depuis le début. Mais il n'avait pas l'air défaitiste du tout, plutôt détendue.  
-Très bien alors vous avez répondu à toute mes questions. Fit-il en se relevant.  
Il s'approchât de nous et nous serra la main, Jéna tint à peine sa main, avec un sourire encourageant.  
Toujours avec ce coté flippant. Dangereux.  
-Je vous promets que nous ferons tout notre possible pour retrouver des survivants, des affaires ou des maccabés.  
Sadique! J'eus un mouvement de recul qui transformât son sourire en le rictus masqué.  
-Quand vous sortirez de l'hôpital, le bateau sera près à partir. Mercredi prochain, c'est ça?  
-Oui. Confirmais-je en retrouvant mon sourire polit.  
Dans un coin de mon cerveau, là où il s'était caché face à ce spychopathe, je me suis demandé comment il savait le jour exacte. Où était passé la confitiendalité médecin-patient? Je ne compte pas lui dire à quel heure ont sort. Par pitié, faîtes qu'il soit pas sur le bateau. Oubliez ça! Jéna, on fugue! On y va pas, hein?!  
-Par contre, d'ici là, j'ai bien peur que l'enquête ne sera fermée. Vous comprenez que les eaux entre Logutown et Red Line ne sont pas aussi agité que vers Reversse Mountain. Le dernier accident était...je m'en souviens pas en fait. Donc même si les eaux sont dangereuses, les chefs ne vont pas s'atarder sur un simple naufrage de cause naturelle.  
Ugh...On est louche nous aussi. Archi louche de chez archi louche.  
-Bon, eh bien, bonne journée et rétablissez-vous bien!  
-Merci! Fis-je en même temps que Jéna. Bonne journée.  
J'attendais avec mon amie qu'il disparaisse dans le couloir pour commencer à parler:  
-Il-!  
-Shhh. Me coupât la blonde à voix basse. Attends qu'il s'éloigne.  
Bonne idée. Je croisais mes jambes et attendait un moment.  
-C'est bon là, non?  
-Encore un peu.  
-Il serait pas resté si longtemps.  
-Sauf s'il voulait écouter aux portes.  
Je me tue, les lèvres plissées. C'était parano mais très probable. Jéna laissât un autre petit moment passer avant d'aller passer la tête dans le couloir. Elle vérifiât de chaque coté. Sortie et partie vers la droite. Puis repassa rapidement, là je ne savais pas s'il fallait rire ou s'inquiéter avec elle, pour partir vers la gauche. Quand elle revint, elle me lançât un regard dur et mit une main sur sa hanche, l'autre appuyer sur le chambranle de la porte.  
-Qui lui as dit? Demandât-elle rhétoriquement.  
Très bonne question.  
Certes ont étaient des Jane Doe jusqu'à ce qu'on ce réveillent. Et les naufrages étaient pas courants. Mais tout de même, un naufrage ne valait pas qu'on en parle à la police. Surtout dans un monde où c'était autant la norme.  
Alors qui a prévenu les marines? Comment nous ont-ils retrouvés? Parce qu'ils avaient dû nous perdre d'abords sur cette plage pour qu'on soit ramené à l'hôpital aussi normalement.  
-Jusqu'à quel niveau on peut être louche? Demandais-je plus pour moi.  
-Ce gars est carrément passé au-dessus de l'échelle de mesure. Répondit tout de même Jéna, du venin plein la voix.  
L'infirmière entrant avec un grand sourire et deux plateau interrompit notre discussion. Nous avons mangé avec entrain et, après le jeune que nous avions subit, il était facile de finir nos assiettes.  
Au final le reste de notre séjour à l'hôpital fut d'un ennuis particulier. Nous n'avons eu aucune visite, mis à part les deux infirmières qui se relayaient à nos soins: nous apportant simplement des repas. Nous guettions d'un oeil inquiet le marine mais nous n'avons vu ni lui ni un collègues qui l'aurait remplacé. Notre seul contacte social était l'homme du tabas qui nous offrait le journal tout les jours. Personne ne nous offrit de la charité quand nous leur demandions de nous loger ou diriger vers un endroit où on pourrait vivre.  
Ensuite nous étions forcées à passé nos journée à discuter ou a trouver un moyen de nous distraire avec seulement des feuilles, des vieux journaux, des vieux magasines et des stylo. De façon très artistiques chaque feuilles ont finit couvertes de jeux, morpion ou pendu, de desseins, une Neko ici une certaine blonde par là, et de phrases plus ou moins poétique ou idée d'histoire, l'inspiration de Jéna avait finit par revenir. La masse de choses diverses étaient franchement drôle à relire a cause des messages ainsi laissés. Tout ce mêlie-mêlo avait quelque chose d'artistique.  
Un peu d'éxcitement ce produisit lorsque nous avons reçut nos bilans sanguins la semaine suivante. Nous avions reçut un résumé du Bilan: nous étions en pleines santé, il nous manquait trois vaccins communs -et donc gratuit- et nos groupe sanguins étaient maintenant déterminés!  
Nous étions toute les deux du même groupes sanguin: X. Soit A sur Terre.  
J'étais franchement déçue: ce n'était pas le même que Luffy. Jéna, pour une raison inconnue, semblait bien aimer la nouvelle.  
-C'est dommage qu'on sache pas a quoi correspond tout ça. Fis-je en observant les données du Bilan.  
-Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que tu sait pas ce que sont les plaquettes?  
-Bien sûr que si! M'offusquais-je. Mais tout c'est truc genre...je suis même pas sûr de savoir comment ça se dit dans cette langue.  
Jéna rit:  
-C'est clair que c'est pas comme chez nous où t'utilise le latin.  
J'émis un son pour montrer mon accords et me reconcentrais sur la feuille. Je suppose que puisque le médecin à dit qu'on était en bonne santé c'est que tout est dans le vert.  
-Hey, c'est chelou.  
Je relevais la tête vers mon amie qui feuilletais rapidement les trois pages du bilan avec une expression perturbées.  
-Hum...T'sais j'ai déjà fait un bilan sanguin. Un truc général pour vérifier s'il y avait pas un problème.  
-Ah oui? M'inquiétais-je.  
-J'allais bien en fait mais...Il y avait trente six milliards de plus de trucs dans mon bilan sur Terre. Et pourtant il nous on prit plus de sang.  
-Bizarre...Peut-être qu'il sont moins doué pour les...J'hésitais un peu, cherchant mes mots et mimais le mouvement de secouer un tube a essais tout en cherchant. Pour les réactions chimiques.  
-C'est inquiétant: ça veut dire que la _médecine_ est moins bonne?  
-Oh...Peut-être pas, regarde Chopper.  
-Chopper viens de l'île des meilleurs médecins.  
-Et Trafalguar Law!  
-Mmm...Mouais. Fit-elle pas convaincue. J'espère au moins que c'est la faute de l'hôpital.  
Je lui lançais un sourire pour la rassurer. De toute manière, les mugiwara et les shirohige avait forcement de bon médecins. Je ne lui dis néanmoins pas ça: nommé l'un ou l'autre semblait ramener au devant de mon esprit le fait que, si on le pouvait, on allait finir par se séparer. Enfin, la question d'avec qui allez se poserais.  
Le marine revint le jour même et il n'y avait pas moyen d'être confortable avec lui. Parfois j'essayais de me convaincre que c'était juste notre vision de la marine en général qui teintait notre vision de lui. Et puis juste à ce moment là, il porterait son attention sur moi, son sourire étrange aux lèvres. Il donnât les billets, tentât de nous tenir la conversations - un art dans lequel aucun de nous n'était visiblement doué- et partit. Jéna manquât de ranger les ticket avec nos feuilles importantes -la liste, le sceau et l'alphabet codé- avant de décider de ne pas tout mettre ensemble. Nous avons donc chacune gardé le ticket à notre nom et j'avais récupéré la liste.  
Le médecin nous visitât le jour suivant, nous déclara en parfaite santé et nous libéra. Apparemment, des personnes prises en charge en urgence comme nous était bien traîté gratuitement. Il nous dit aurevoir et de juste prévenir les infirmières quand on aurait tout réunit et qu'on seraient partit.  
Jéna m'as lancé un regard grave:  
-Enfile ton pyjama d'hôpital sous tes vêtements et bourre tes poches au maximum le plus discrètement possible.  
-Tu n'es pas sérieuse! Sifflais-je. Je veut bien piquer, quoi, le shampoing mais piller la chambre entière? C'est pas discret!  
-A toi d'être discrète.  
Avec un son amusé j'obtempérais. J'enfilais mon pyjama sous mes vêtements, ce qui était un peu inconfortable et beaucoup trop chaud, puis je remplissais mon mentaux des produits de beautés basiques -savons, brosses a dents, dentifrice, serviettes hygiéniques dans deux serviettes- et refermais le tout avec la fermeture éclaire. Je pliais le bas pour que rien ne tombe et le calais contre mon torse d'un bras. Il n'y avait pas trop de choses et la doudoune était grosse en soit alors tout restât en place. Jéna utilisât les diverses boîtes qui servait à séparer les différents composants de la boite d'urgences pour mettre ce qu'on savaient utiliser dans son manteau de la même façon. Nous avions donc des ciseaux, des bandages, des compresses, de l'acool, la bétadine de One Piece et du scotches médical. La seule exception fut une étrange pommade qui, d'après la boite, arrêtait les hémorragies. Nous sommes sortis avec de grands sourire et pleins de politesse le plus naturellement possible. Mais une fois dehors nous n'avons pas trouver de quoi sourire.  
Ont était dans One Piece. Yeah!  
On était _perdue_ dans One Piece. Yeah.

Jéna et moi nous étions éloignées de l'hôpital pour pouvoir porter notre butin confortablement- soit pas discrètement du tout- et ne pas soudainement être rappelée à l'intérieur.  
-Bon, on fait quoi? Me demandât mon amie en observant autours de nous. Il est pas encore l'heure d'aller au port prendre le bateau.  
La rue n'avais rien de particulier. A part les couleurs et les formes mangas qui me déboussolaient encore un peu et les deux trois escargophone que j'ai vue.  
-Je suppose qu'on peu tout de même y allez et y rester en attendant s'ils veuillent bien. On doit avoir une chambre et tout. Et puis on va se perdre!  
-Mais nan! Fit Jéna en prenant les devants.  
Elle ne fit que quelque mètre d'un pas certains avant de s'arrêter, sous mes rires, pour demander le chemin du port. Je la rejoignis juste a temps pour entendre la fin des instructions de l'homme qui semblaient être un perturbant nombre de "tourne à droite puis seconde à gauche puis descendre la pente de" et de "à droite après ça et encore à gauche". Des tournants et des tournants. Des noms inconnus et des inconnus.  
-Il a dit quoi? Demandais-je en lui lançant un regards incrédule.  
Jéna, pour ça part, fixais le vide d'un air abrutit, visiblement en train d'éssayer d'assimiler toutes les informations. On allait ce perdre aussi bien que Zoro si la ville était aussi grande et le port aussi loin et compliqué à trouver!  
Finalement, Jéna pointât une direction Nort-Est, par rapport à nous-mais pas par rapport au véritable Nort ou Est- tout en continuant tout droit.  
-Par là. Le Port est à un trentaine de minutes de distance. Il y a une rue principale qu'on peu suivre mais l'entrée du port est un peu caché par tout les bâtiments alors il faudra prendre les petites rues. Si on se rapproche de grands hotels, grand restaurant et grande boutiques c'est qu'on est plus près.  
-Oh, c'est fait pour les touristes? M'étonnais-je. On croirait pas. Cette ville apparait même pas dans le manga.  
-Peut-être parce que c'est sur le continent. Je veux dire, dans le manga on voit que Marijoies. Chez les Tenryubito.  
-Huhuh. Acquiésais-je vaguement. C'est vrai que ce serait bizarre que toutes cette terre soit pas exploitée. C'est pas dans la nature de l'Homme.  
-Après elle peu très bien être inhabitable dans beaucoup d'endroit. Et Marijoies serait l'endroit le plus habitable.  
-On sait pas non plus qu'elle taille fait Marijoies. Ca pourrait être énorme.  
-Sachant qu'il y a pas que trois famille noble...Je sais qu'à l'origine il y en avait une vingtsaine et les tenryubito sont leur descendants. Ca fait déjà pas mal.  
-Surtout considérant qu'ils ont tous des harems...  
-Ca augmente leur nombres. En plus de ça ils étaient pas trois dans les souvenirs de Doflamingo...Ou ce sont ceux de Rosinante? Je sais plus.  
-Rosinante, je crois.  
-Et après, l'évident: ce sont des nobles. Donc ils ont pas non plus des petites maisons de campagne. Ils doivent avoir trois ou quatre palais et manoirs chacun, un truc du genre. Marijoies doit être énorme en fait.  
-Pas faut. M'amusais-je avant de grimacer. Et pour tout cet espace, autant d'esclave.  
Jéna m'envoyât sa propre grimace avant de me mener dans ce qu'elle avait appelé à juste titre la rue principale en silence. C'était une grande rue avec pas mal de boutiques et de circulation comme dans les grandes villes de notre monde. L'exception aurait été que, malgré l'aspect moderne des bâtiments, les véhicules étaient plus ancien de quelques décennies à mes yeux. D'un certains coté, toute la technologie l'était: nos appareil de communication portatif étaient maintenant des mini ordinateur avec un minimum de puissance. Leurs appareil de communication portatif étaient quelque chose entre le pigeon voyageur et les premiers téléphone portable qui faisait la taille de votre tête. Avec un peu de style des anciens téléphone fixe avec leur cadrans et les différents bouts que tu portait aux lèvres et à l'oreille. La technologie avait évoluée d'une drôle de façon. Entre les anciennes voitures, les anciens téléphones et les télés écran plats comme à l'hôpital...  
Autres différences entre nos deux mondes, différences technologique et de la circulation, était l'absence de feu de signalisation ou autre panneaux électronique. Partout les affiches des magasins n'était que du papier. Ceux qui contrôlait la circulation étaient des personnes, quoi que quinze minutes plus tard , quand nous sommes entrés dans les rues plus petites personnes ne contrôlait les carrefours.  
J'ai aussi remarqué un système de haut-parleur qui devait servir pour des alarmes. Lesquelles? Je n'en avait aucune idée. Un feu, peut-être. Un ras-de-marré? Derrière l'île de Logutown et d'en le calme de West Blue? Non. Des pirates? Ils se seraient perdus.  
Tout au long du chemin je présentais mes trouvailles à Jéna qui les notât avec un certains désintérêt. Bouh. Pas drôle.  
Sauf pour l'alarme. Ca, elle a rit en demandant à quoi ça servait. C'est vrai que nous ont avait un système d'alarme pour des confinements à causes des usines près de la ville. Ils on des usines, ici?  
Nous ne sommes pas arrivées au port mais à une plage à sa droite. Visiblement, tout les tournants que l'homme nous avait indiqués auraient empêchés ça. Je jetais un coup d'oeil à ma montre: il nous restait encore une heure pour rejoindre le bateau. Le port était à coté.  
-Si ont veut, on peut rester profiter de la plage.  
-Je ne suis pas sûr...  
Jéna posât son regard un long moment sur la plage avant de froncer le nez avec dégouts:  
-Cette plage est horrible de toute façon.  
Je me tournais vers la plage. Cherchant un défaut particulier. Elle était petite, c'était vrai. Pendant les heures d'occupation, tout le monde devait être serrés les uns contre les autres. Mais je ne voyais rien de mal... Si on comparais à une plage de sable fin de carte postale, là par contre il y avait défaut: pas de forêt de cocotier et autre arbres exotique, pas d'eau translucide, des rochers par la-bas, trop de bâtiment -restaurants et bars- mangeant une partie de la plage et trop de digues.  
-Moi je l'aime bien. Décidais-je en m'approchant.  
-Tu rigole? Regarde toutes ses algues et autres détritus juste là. Vue la forme de la plage, le courant doit ramener plein de trucs. Ca me rappelle une plage horrible.  
-Ce n'est pas la même plage. Regarde le sable fin.  
Juste quand je dis cela, nous avions fait nos premier pas sur le sable. Il avait une jolie couleur doré et on ne voyait pas beaucoup de caillou. Surtout des coquillages en fait. Curieuse, j'en ramassait un, et découvrait les même coquilles blanche en forme d'aile de papillon que chez nous. En revanche, l'intérieur n'était pas violet ou orange, mais un très jolie turquoise.  
-Oh, regarde! Fis-je en lui présentant le coquillage dans ma paume. J'avais encore jamais vue ces couleurs.  
-Mm...Fit-elle en se penchant dessus. Autre monde: pareil mais différent. Bon, plus sérieusement! Je préfèrerais qu'on trouve le bateau et après revienne sur la plage. On saura au moins où il est.  
Elle me lançât un regard inquiet et je savais qu'elle était stressée. Avec un sourire j'acquiésais et pris la direction du port. Jéna était très facilement stressée, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, mais il semblait qu'elle stressais plus. Ca ou elle pensait à la marine. Et y pensé suffisait a me donner des frissons dans le dos. Honnêtement. Quand on y pensaient, on se rappelaient du marine de l'autre jour, d'Akaïnu avec son poing en travers d'Ace et de ce Sakazuki. Aucuns de ces types ne me mettais à l'aise. Du tout. Comment autant de civiles pouvait se sentir en sécurité grâce à eux ne me revenaient pas. On comprenais mieux comment les empereurs avaient put placer des îles sous leur protection. Si on restaient civiles, on iraient vivre sur une île de Shanks, le seul empereurs qui a bon coeur et qui ne meurs pas. Parfait.  
Sauf qu'on tiendraient pas en place. On le feraient jamais. Je souris à cette idée, et je jetais un coup d'oeil à Jéna. Ces propres yeux vers étaient fixés sur la mer, sur l'horizon, comme si le nouveau monde à sa droite n'importait pas. Nous avons continuées notre chemin en observant, et commentant, les bateaux et la mer. Nous avons fixées les mouettes en voulant voir un coco news en vain. Arrivées vers le milieu du port, nous avons demandées notre chemin encore une fois. Les instructions étaient faciles à suivrent cette fois-ci: le bateau de la marine, à leur couleurs et avec leur drapeau, étaient juste un peu plus loin. Nous l'avons trouvé cinq minutes plus tard et nous avions encore une bonne quarantaine de minute a perdre. J'ai poussé Jéna devant moi avec un grand sourire et elle me foudroyât du regard:  
-Encore moi?  
-Ouais. Tu t'en sort toujours tellement bien.  
-Je te préviens: je parlerais pas à Luffy ou Zoro pour toi. Se moquât-elle en se retournant.  
Je lançait un sourire gênée à son dos: je n'étais même pas sûr de pouvoir tenir une conversation avec Luffy sans rougir ou devenir complètement folle et partir dans un délire avec Luffy. Et Zorro en mode second qui me jugeais pour m'accueillir dans les Mugiwaras? Est-ce que je deviendrais impressionnée et fangirl ou une chose toute timide?  
Courage Niona, tu peut le faire, tu peut être assez badass pour demander ce que tu veut au Mugiwara sans rougir, sans suivre Luffy. D'abord, tu demande. Tu veut être une Mugiwara.  
Je reportais mon attention sur Jéna, qui avait finit de parler avec un marine et parlait maintenant avec l'un des hommes qui chargeait le bateau. Elle lui souriait d'un air très polit et son visage était celui d'une jeune femme très gentille et très douce.  
Ce que Jéna n'était réellement pas du tout. Je reniflais avec amusement en voyant la blonde jouer un rôle. Et tout ça par timidité. Quoi que je n'étais pas mieux.  
Et à la seconde où Jéna se retournât, son visage se fermât. Elle avait l'air déterminée mais ses yeux étaient ouvert en grand et brillaient autant avec sa détermination qu'avec sa panique. Je me retins de laissé mon sourire tomber et la suivis loin du bateau. Elle ne marchais pas vite mais d'un pas raide, comme si elle se retenait de fuir directement.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Ils on mentit. Répondit-elle rapidement. Le bateau va vers Grand Line. J'ai vérifié avec le gars qui chargeait le bateau: il ira jamais à Loguetown. Mais le marine? Le marine as réalisé qui j'étais et ma promis qu'on nous ramènerais à la maison. Connards. Ont a eu la chance du siècle.  
Encore une fois. Vue qu'on avait déjà traversées entre les mondes. Jéna nous ramenât vers la plage mais s'arrêtât entre celle-ci et le port.  
-Il faut qu'on disparaissent. Si le marine ment comme ça c'est qu'ils doivent savoir quelque chose. Et hors de question que je fasse confiance à la marine. Même pas Garp. Ou Smoker.  
Une partie de moi se demandât vaguement pourquoi on ferait confiance à Smoker ou Garp: ils étaient cool, certes. Et fort. Mais tout de même des marines. C'était peut-être pourquoi. La majeure partie de moi paniquais: disparaitre comment?!  
-Mais où allez? Dans les rues? La forêt? La ville voisine? Ca leur prendra combien de temps de nous retrouver et de nous forcer à venir avec eux de cette même façon...  
J'hésitais, cherchant mes mots:  
-Avec ce même piège?  
-Agressif passif. Renchérit mon amie et je hochais la tête. On trouve quelqu'un qui veut bien nous emmener à Logutown. Et...  
Avec ça, elle déchirât son ticket en plusieurs petits morceaux et laissât les confettis tomber dans une poubelle. Je l'imitais immédiatement: c'est pas comme ci ont allaient les utiliser, finalement.  
-S'il demande. Fit-elle. S'il nous attrape, ont les a perdus.  
Je hochais la tête. S'ils nous rattrapaient, le mieux étaient surement de jouer les innocentes et les idiotes.  
-Comment on va trouver quelqu'un qui veut bien nous emmener?  
-On va demander a tout ceux qu'on voient sur leur bateau. Pas discret si la marine pose des questions mais ont a pas le choix.  
-D'accords mais dans...Je vérifiais ma montre. Vingts minutes on s'éloigne au maximum. S'ils nous cherche le port est le premier endroit à vérifier.  
Elle hochât la tête et nous avons fait demi-tours une nouvelles fois pour demander quelques hommes présent sur leur bateau de l'aide. Il n'y avait pas grand monde, et seulement deux personnes étaient actuellement le propriétaire du bateau. Ils avaient refusés. Jéna et moi allions continuer notre chemin quand elle s'arrêtât. Je suivait son regard: un homme s'occupait de son bateau non loin. C'était une petite chose, surement utilisée juste pour la pêche.  
-Bon allez. Marmonnât-elle en se dirigeant vers lui. Situation désespérée, solution désespérée.  
Vrai. Mais je ne pense tout de même pas que l'homme allait nous emmener à Loguetown. Son petit bateau de pêche ne semblait pas fait pour ça. Jéna se penchât vers l'homme et lui parlât un instant mais il secouât la tête rapidement. Elle revint avec un sourire penaud et je tournais la tête vers la fin du port. Nous étions carrément à l'autre bout, de l'autre coté du bateau marine -que nous avions évité en passant par les rues voisines- et de la plage. Il ne restait que quelques bateaux de pêches de tailles diverses: allant du petit navire pour une personne au grand engin ancien fait pour supporter un équipage et l'énorme filet qu'il trainerait en mer.  
-A ce niveau là, on devrait s'éloigner. Fit Jéna. Loin du port et loin de l'hôpital.  
-Est-ce qu'on devrait pas avancer vers la ville voisine? Proposais-je.  
Jéna se mordit les lèvres et hésitât un moment:  
-Est-ce qu'il y a seulement une ville voisine? Red Line a beau être habitée plus que ce que le manga sous-entendait, si le manga n'en parle pas du tout c'est pour une raison.  
-Tu pense que ce serait la seule ville? Ou qu'elles sont éloignées?  
-Ca ou le reste du continent est plus dangereux que la forêt de Little Garden ou Goa. Genre, Jumangi et Jurrasic Park en pire.  
Elle me lançât un sourire amusé et je le lui rendais: One Piece avaient beaucoup d'île ou c'était déjà pire que Jumangi et Jurrasic Park mixé ensemble.  
-Mesdemoiselle?  
Nous nous sommes retournées précipitamment. L'horreur et la terreur emplir mon coeur. J'avais des sueurs froide et mon visage pâlit. A coté de moi et du coin de l'oeil, je vis Jéna se retourner aussi vivement avec un même hoquet apeuré. Comme si un cri c'était bloqué dans nos gorges. Pendant un instant, nous étions persuadé qu'un marine -roux avec un sourire mauvais- nous avait trouvées-par le plus grand des hasard ou par inquiétude honnête, bien sûr- et allait nous ramener au bateau pour nous ramener chez nous. Pas là où on avait dit que ce serait chez nous: Loguetown. Juste 'chez nous". Quelque part vers Grand Line. Dans la direction de Marineford, donc. Et de toutes les bases importantes de la marines. Et de toutes les figures importantes et puissantes de la marine. En direction de scientifiques fou comme Caesar et de cruel Marines comme Akaïnu.  
Jusqu'au moment ou nous fîmes face à l'homme qui nous saluait poliment. Ce n'était pas un marine. Je me détendis à la seconde où Jéna soufflât dramatiquement et rit:  
-Vous nous avez fait peur!  
-Oh, -il en riant avec elle.  
L'homme était d'une carrure impressionnante: deux fois plus grand que nous, donc presque trois mètres de haut, et avec un corps très musclé mais pas de façon disproportionnée. A part ses bras qui faisaient la taille de son corps. Il avait des cheveux grisonnant tenu en queue de cheval dans sa nuque et certaines mèche tombaient devant un visage carré aux traits durs. Il avait des yeux noirs comme des billes et un peu de barbe. Néanmoins, avec sa pipe et ses bras, il me faisait penser à Paupeil.  
-Je vous reconnais bien! Reprit-il jovialement. Je me présente: Marc. Je suis le pécheur qui vous à trouvé et ramené à l'hôpital. Je suis content de vous voir debout.  
J'écarquillais de grand yeux:  
-C'est vous qui nous avez aidez? Il hochât la tête. Oh, merci beaucoup monsieur.  
Jéna et moi avons alors explosées en remerciements: touchées qu'un inconnu ait prit soin de nous ainsi. Sur Terre, ça n'arrivait jamais. L'homme secouât la main avec désinvolture et un sourire:  
-Bah, c'est rien. Je pouvais pas vous laisser mourir d'froid et traîner seule comme ça. Qui sait ce qui vous aurait arrivé?  
-C'est pour ça qu'on est très reconnaissantes. Insistât Jéna et je hochais la tête pour soutenir ses dires.  
On auraient put mourir d'hypothermie, de noyade sèche, de soif et a cause de la chaleur vu le temps qu'on avait passé endormie à l'hôpital. Ou quelqu'un aurait pu décider de nous tuer, kidnapper, voler, violer...On avaient été à la merci de celui qui nous trouverait et on avaient eu de la chance que ce soit une personne avec un bon coeur.  
-Comment vous vous sentez? S'enquit-il. Pas de dégâts?  
-Oh on est en parfaite santé! Le rassurais-je. Les médecins nous ont gardés le temps qu'on se réveille et pour s'assurer qu'on avait pas de séquelles mais ils n'ont rien trouvés et ne savent pas pourquoi on a dormit autant alors tout va bien!  
-Tant mieux! Fit-il avant de nous jauger du regards.  
Vraiment, il ne fut même pas discret. Son regard me parcourus des pieds à la tête, puis fit de même avec Jéna.  
-Mais ça va pas pour autant, hein? Fit-il avec en nous lançant un regard emplie de compassion et de tristesse.  
Je grimaçais, jetant un coup d'oeil a Jéna qui semblait en conflit.  
-On n'as plus que ce qu'on porte. Informât-elle finalement. Il faudrait qu'on retourne à Loguetown pour retourner auprès de nos...proches mais ...  
Elle haussât les épaules en regardant le sol d'un air triste. Moi-même je devais avoir l'air tout aussi pitoyable. Mais dans un coin de mon esprit je venais de noté son petit manège.  
Elle venait juste de le supplier de nous aider à allez à Loguetown. Complet avec les violons triste dans le fond. Et de façon très fluide.  
Et j'étais plutôt sur que dire proches plutôt que famille lui peignait une image encore plus pitoyable que prévu. Pour tout ce que j'en savais, il devait se dire qu'on étaient orphelines. Ce qui était presque le cas, vu qu'on était même plus sur la même planète. Orpheline de planète et d'espèce.  
-Venez chez moi. Fit-il en nous souriant d'un air rassurant. Je pars pêcher demain matin et ma Dame sera bien fière de moi.  
J'écarquillais les yeux: ça avait marché! Il était assez gentil pour nous emmener! Je lui lançais un grand sourire:  
-Merci beaucoup! Vraiment.  
Nous avons manquées de le noyer sous de nouveaux remerciements mais il nous fit taire d'un mouvement de main et commençât à nous guider loin du port, vers sa maison.  
Loin du Port. Loin des Marines. Loin de leurs machinations. Et même loin des endroits où ils viendraient nous chercher.  
Hélas, ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes faîtes à le suivre en silence que nous nous sommes rendus compte de notre erreur en échangeant un regard inquiet: On ne connaissait pas ce type. Il nous avait sauvé? Quel preuve on avait que c'était vraiment lui? Ca pouvait être un fou, non? Ou un type en ligue avec les marines!  
-Dîtes monsieur, avant qu'on parte, vous pourriez nous montrez où vous nous avez trouvé? Au cas où quelque chose d'autres c'est échoué entre temps?  
-Mah...Hésitât-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. J'veux bien mais ça fait une semaine: si qu'qu'chose a été rendu, la mer la p'tete reprit. Ou quelqu'un qui passait par là. Après vous étiez bien cachées. Pourquoi pas? Mais s't'après-midi seulement, la Dame veut qu'j'sois là pour le repas et faut bien vous nourrir.  
-Merci beaucoup! Sourit-elle.  
-C'est où que vous nous avez trouvée? Fis-je en continuant l'interrogation.  
-Dans une crique. Répondit-il.  
Je ne trouvais pas d'autres questions à poser discrètement pour me rassurer. Nous allions donc devoirs lui faire confiance. Même si je ne crois pas qu'à la seconde où les marines frappe à sa porte et lui demande où sont les jeunes filles sauvées de la noyade il ne nous vendra pas.  
Il se trouve que l'homme était plus inquiétant que prévue. Vivre dans une maison très pauvre et très petite qui tombait en pièce ne faisait que cocher les cases d'une liste de critères pour ressembler au débuts d'un film d'horreur. Et l'inquiétude se changeât en pitié quand il ouvrit la porte et appelât sa femme.  
-Marie!  
Non pas que le nom, complètement normal, me rassurais. Ni même la petite taille, la beauté douce, les yeux gentils et le sourire maternel de la femme. Non, c'était plutôt la façon qu'il avait de l'embrasser et de la regarder. La façon qu'elle avait de nous sourire, son visage s'éclairant à la simple nouvelle que nous étions saines et sauves.  
Ok, je veux bien leur faire confiance. Parce que ça faisait cinq minutes qu'on étaient là et il n'avait pas fallut plus à la femme pour nous mettre à table et nous servir. Elle ignorât complètement la manière que nous avions de garder nos mentaux, nos attitudes effrayées et un milliards d'autres choses qui devait lui sembler étranges parce qu'ont venait d'un autre monde.  
Je pouvais déjà l'imaginez: "Oui, Madame, les deux filles que vous nourrissez sont des aliens. D'une Dimension parallèle. Un monde différent, oui."  
J'aurais été débordée à sa place.  
Peut-être une heure après le repas, nous avions aidé Marie a faire la vaisselle et la femme semblait rayonner de joie sous notre attention et nos bonnes manières, Marc nous guidât jusqu'à l'endroit où il nous avait trouvé.  
Et dans le sable se trouvait un sceaux très familiers.  
Oh, Marc ne devait voir que les marques laissés par ses pas, les pas d'annimaux et l'empreinte de nos corps. Mais on pouvaient le reconnaître.  
Je me mordis la lèvre et lançais un coup d'oeil inquiet à Jéna avant d'observer les alentours pour un indice, un signe, n'importe quoi. Marc observât l'eau et les rocher en fronçant les sourcils:  
-Je vais fouiller la d'dans pour vous. Vous en approchez pas.  
Et avec ça, il s'éloignât. Quand je reposais mon regard sur Jéna, elle tenait son téléphone à la main. La seule chose qui empêchait Marc de se retourner et de voir l'appareil était le corps de la blonde.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Sifflais-je vivement.  
-Je prends en photo. Répondit-elle sur le même ton. Garde le distrait. Il faut conserver tout ça. Au cas où.  
Puisque c'était une bonne idée d'être ainsi préparé à toute éventualité, je me plaçais entre elle et Marc sous la prestance d'observer l'eau et les rocher depuis le sol solide. Marc me jetât un coup d'oeil rapide:  
-Va pas te percher la d'dans avec moi. Une fois à l'Hôpital inconsciente, ça suffit.  
Je hochais la tête avec un sourire rassurant:  
-Promis.  
Il m'envoyât un nouveau sourire avant de reprendre la recherche. Il fouillât même entre les rochers. Derrière moi, le sable se mit soudainement à volé. Je me retournais pour voir Jéna, le pieds en l'air et l'expression d'une enfant prit en flagrant délit, me regarder. Elle effaçât rapidement deux runes en prenant soin de ne rien faire voler et traversa le cercle dans une direction visiblement random. Puis encore une fois pour revenir, mais elle prit soin de ne pas marcher dans ses pas, effaçant ainsi encore plus le cercle le plus naturellement du monde. Je souris, amusé, et longeais l'eau: le cercle n'était plus un soucis.

Marie et Marc nous offrir une chambre pour la nuit et nous prévint de nous coucher tôt parce que le départ aurait lieux tôt au matin. Marie émit le désir de nous revoir et je souriais: ils se comportaient comme des parents. Je refermais la porte en leur souhaitant bonne nuits et me tournais vers Jéna, qui se tenait assise sur le lit, le dos raide et le regard lourd de sens.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Fis-je en la rejoignant.  
Elle sortit son portable de derrière elle, tapât son code et afficha rapidement les photos du cercle sur la plage. Puis elle sortit la feuille où était déssiné le sceaux. Du bout de son ongle, elle pointât chaque runes sur la photo.  
-Voyage, voyage de retours, monde, monde d'origine, liens de famille, ça, ça, ça, ça, ça et ça...  
Elle désignât maintenant des série de points et de lignes:  
-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est et il y a plus de runes. Mon cercle a été modifié. Ont a interféré.  
J'ouvris grand la bouche avec horreur, ne trouvant pas quoi dire.  
Je lâchais un long soupir. Acablée. Nous avions vraiment été contrôlées.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Toute l'oeuvre de _One Piece_ à appartient à **Eichiro Oda** et l'univers dans lequel le récit de cette Fanfiction se passe lui appartient donc aussi! Ainsi que tout les personnages _._

Le récit de cette Fanfiction est a **moi** , **Jena-chan**. Je poste la même fiction sur mon blog _One-Jena-Niona_ sur _Skyrock_ en y utilisant le pseudo de **Jena.** Les personnages de Niona et Jéna sont les seuls personnages qui m'appartienne.

Tout personnages qui ne sont pas nommée ou vue dans One Piece sont aussi mes créations. Exemple: Tout les personnages sans noms, Marc et Marie.

La ville sur Red Line est aussi l'une de mes création et n'est pas du tout canon.

 **Rated:** K+ (Je crois que Jéna as tenue sa langue dans ce chapitre, pas sûr. Marc à une sale langue aussi.)

 **Couple:** Mugiwara no Luffy x Oc (Niona)

Marco x Oc (Jéna)

 **Notes:** -Je posterais la fiction de façon irrégulière. (Mon inspiration refuse d'être régulière)

-Ma correctrice est indisponible, si vous voyez des fautes: n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Je vous promets que je me relit avant de publier et encore une fois à chaque fois que je publie un nouveau chapitre. Et encore une ou deux fois quand vous me le dîtes. Je devrais pourtant être clean, promis.

-Je ne veux pas voir de méchanceté ou insultes ici! Tout commentaire avec pour seul objectif d'être insultant et désobligeant ne doit tout simplement pas être fait!

-En revanche, si vous avez aimé, pensé à me le dire. L'auteur _adore_ ces commentaires. Si vous voulez me dire quelque chose de constructifs, partager un conseil, n'hésitez pas! J'adorais aussi tenir une discussion avec vous sur divers sujet comme le style d'écritures, les idées pour la fiction, notre amour pour One Piece...

-Pour écrire je me base sur le manga et le wiki: la majorité de l'univers que je vous décrit au travers de ma fiction est donc fidèle au manga. Si vous repéré des différences, ou être troublé par certains détails, c'est normal: il s'agit de mes propres ajouts pour rendre l'histoire plus réaliste et plus complète.

-Toutes informations techniques sur un sujets as été recherché sur internet au travers de quelques sites basique comme _Wikipédia_ et _Wikihow_. Tout est donc vrai. A moins qu'un connaisseur vienne me contredire. Exemple: navigation nautique, termes nautiques, descriptions d'armes...

-Cette fiction est d'abords posté sur mon blog (voir profil pour le lien) et je posterais les chapitres là-bas avant de les poster ici. Ça peut être intéressant pour vous parce qu'il y a des images de Jéna et Niona à chaque articles. Et les chapitres seront illustrés (une image) donc on verra les autres personnages aussi. On les voit déjà.

-Jéna et Niona sont des SI-OC, Self-insert Oiginal Character. Jéna, c'est moi, l'auteure. Niona, c'est elle, l'artiste et mon amie.

~Bye, bye

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Baptême de l'eau**

Me réveiller est à la fois un cauchemar et très agréable. D'habitude, mon réveil est violent d'une façon ou d'une autre: ma famille qui fait du bruit en descendant l'escalier et en quittant la maison ou juste en m'appelant et m'ordonnant de me dépêcher pour x raison. Pourquoi être si agité tout les matins?  
Je me redresse lorsque j'entends quelqu'un faire la même chose à coté de moi. Niona se réveille immédiatement et je reconnais la chambre de Marie. On était chez Marie. Dans One Piece.  
A part maintenant, avec Marie nous appelant gentiment et doucement depuis le couloir, et la fois ou je m'étais réveillée pour la première fois -probablement drogué par ma propre fatigue ou les médocs-, les réveils ici n'étaient pas mieux.  
Dans One Piece. Dans les hôpitaux, on vous réveil en tombant sur des chaises et en vous agressant avec la lumière du jour. Dans les maisons, c'est en tambourinant joyeusement sur la porte et en criant.  
Je me redresse difficilement, tentée de juste rester ainsi sur mes genoux, le visage dans le matelas, et de dormir encore.  
Et puis j'me rallongerais. Elle appellerais encore, je me recoucherais, l'ignorerais.  
Sauf qu'on partais ce matin. Je relève la tête lorsque Niona ouvre la porte et sort. Elle salut d'une voix basse une Marie bien réveillée et se dirige vers la salle à manger. Marie me sourit:  
-Bonjour, bien dormit?  
Je n'essaie même pas de répondre, hochant la tête juste pour être polie et sortant dans le couloir, puisque je sais que ma gorge n'est pas réveillée et ma voix enraillée. Et je suis pas d'humeur.  
Je m'installe à table et je me rends à peine compte que Marie me parle pendant qu'elle nous apporte des oeux. En fait, je réalise quand je l'entends poser l'assiette devant moi. J'avais fermé les yeux.  
Et dormis à table.  
-Il est quelle heure ? Demande doucement Niona.  
-3 heure. Répondit Marc en souriant. Ont part aux aurores.  
Je grogne et m'affale à moitié au-dessus de mon assiette avant de me redresser vivement pour ne pas laisser mes cheveux allez dans les oeux. Je peux a peine voir ce que je mange tant mes yeux clignes encore pour s'ajuster à la lumière. Un dernier clignement et je vois enfin. En face de moi, Niona s'adapte en même temps.  
Une fois le petit-déjeuner terminé, Marc a disparu dans leur chambre et Marie s'occupe de la vaisselle. Niona propose de l'aider mais la femme nous sourit:  
-Non, vous devez vous dépêcher ou Marc va partir sans vous.  
Je fait mines de m'alarmer et me retourne pour vite rejoindre la chambre.  
Jusqu'au moment où je vois le mur et me recul brusquement. Derrière moi, Marie et Niona rient. Je cligne des yeux et me mets aussi à rire. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je manque de peu un mur.  
Dans la chambre, Niona et moi n'avons pas besoin de nous changer: pour cacher que nous avions voler l'hôpital, nous sommes restées dans nos vêtements et avons créer des baluchons avec nos manteau pour cacher les pyjamas et les objets volés. La brosse que Niona a porté à bien servit.  
-On doit se rationner. Fis-je en observant le savon que nous avions volé et celui laissé près de notre robinet.  
Je reposais le savon, notre savon, tandis que Niona marmonnait son consentement malgré la brosse à dent et le dentifrice dans sa bouche. La salle de bain n'était qu'une petite pièce dans la chambre. Un placard, vraiment. Et Niona l'occupait entièrement pendant que j'attendais assise sur le lit -la chambre était petite à ce point-. Quelqu'un frappât à la porte et je l'ouvrais pour découvrir Marie qui tenait deux gros sacs. Elle m'en mit un dans les bras et ce qui paraissait être un simple sac en tissus, le genre qui se ferme avec des lacets, se révélât avoir le potentielle d'être plus solide et imperméable que ce qu'il m'avais semblé. J'observais les sacs et Marie avec de grands yeux alarmés:  
-Mais c'est quoi tout ça!?  
Je veux bien voler un hôpital, des inconnus, ou des personnes aux coeurs noirs mais un couples visiblement pauvre, pêcheurs, nous ayants données la charité en plus de nous avoir sauvés?! Non, non, non!  
-C'est pour vous. Pour vous servir pendant le voyage et après: ce naufrage à dû vous prendre tant d'affaires que je ne peux pas vous laisser sans rien. Je vous ai mis quelques vieilles choses que je ne peux plus porter et à manger. Il y a une vieille bâche aussi et une couverture.  
-Woh, woh, c'est trop là! Tu nous pourrie gâte! On te vole! Marie...  
-Ah! Non, ce n'est rien. Laisse moi vous gâter un peu après ce que la mer vous a fait! Et puis ce n'est pas grands choses: je n'en ai plus besoin.  
Menteuse. Je plissais les yeux et lui lançais un regard moqueur et méfiant: Tu te moque de moi. Je laissais un sourire naître sur mes lèvres:  
-C'est trop. Regarde moi ça, ces sacs son énorme!  
-Ce sont juste des vieux sacs de pêches de Marc! Protestât la femme avec un mouvement de main désinvolte. D'ailleurs ils sont abîmés, c'est pas bien ça.  
Elle triturât du bout des doigts un coin de la couture du sac où on pouvait voir un sac plastique et un vêtement entre deux pans de tissus. Je soupirais mais prenais l'autre sac tout en maintenant le premier contre moi avec un sourire:  
-Merci, vraiment. Tu nous pourri gâte.  
-Ce m'as fait plaisir! Répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.  
Elle partit, fermant la porte derrière elle, et Niona arrivât à ce moment là. Elle tenait sa brosse à dent propre et son dentifrice à la main: elle avait finit sa toilette. Mon amie brune se penchât curieusement au-dessus du sac le plus proche et se mordit les lèvres d'un air coupable:  
-Ils en font trop.  
J'émis un son pour montrer mon acquiescement. J'avais beau aussi trouver qu'ils avaient fait trop de choses pour nous, j'étais tout de même bien contente de recevoir ces affaires. On en avait besoin.  
-Allez, range tes affaires dedans, fait ta curieuse s'tu veux. J'vais faire ma toilette.  
Je poussais le sac dans ses bras et faisait tomber l'autre dans le lit. Je récupérais ensuite ma brosse à dent, le savon, et mon dentifrice avant d'y allez.  
Ils nous fallut pas longtemps pour nous changer et fourrer les objets de nos larcins dans les sacs qui nous avaient été donnés. Niona s'appropriât le bleue tandis que je prenais le gris.  
Nous avons ensuite fouiller toute la chambre pour vérifier que nous n'avions rien oublié: nous étions bien le genre à ranger un objet comme si on était chez nous et le laisser là. Mais il n'y avait rien dans les tiroirs, plus rien sur le lit, plus rien dans la table de nuit et rien sous le lit. En fermant la porte, je lançais un dernier coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce en guise de dernière vérification parano et rattrapais ensuite Niona dans la cuisine.  
Marc arriva en même temps que nous et nous lançât un sourire:  
-J'allais venir vous chercher. Il est temps d'y allez.  
-Oh, faîtes bon voyage. S'exclamât Marie en sortant de nul part et en se précipitant sur Niona pour la prendre dans ses bras. Et n'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir. Vous avez été si gentilles, vous êtes les bienvenue.  
Sachant qu'on leur mentait, je me suis sentis coupable, mais je lui ais souris et je lui ais fait un câlin comme si de rien était quand ce fut mon tours. Elle nous lançât un grand sourire:  
-Prenez soin de vous, d'accords?  
-Promis. Fis-je. Et merci encore pour votre aide.  
-Et pour ce que vous nous avez donné. On ne vous remerciera jamais assez pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Ajoutât Niona.  
-Oh, ce n'est rien du tout! S'exclamât Marie avec un nouveau geste de la main désinvolte.  
-Laissez Marie vous gâter. S'amusât Marc. C'est son truc.  
Marie lui fit la moue:  
-Oh toi...Dit moi au revoir.  
Je me détournais du baiser qu'ils échangèrent et prétendais de me diriger vers la porte pour ne pas avoir à les fixer comme une sociopathe. Quand je me retournais, Marc était déjà dans mon dos:  
-Je reviens dans six jours!  
-Reviens sauf! Que la mer soit clémente! Entendis-je Marie répondre alors que nous sortions. Bon voyage! Bonne pêche! Dors bien!  
Marc éclate de rire et j'échange un sourire amusé avec Niona.  
-C'est mignon. Me chuchote-t-elle.  
Retourner au port est inquiétant même si nous ne somme nul part près de là où était le bateau de la marine. Je ne vois d'ailleurs aucuns officiers nul part. Pourtant, je ne me sens pas en sécurité tant que l'ont ne sera pas en pleine mer.  
Et encore. Les marines étaient partout: si c'étaient vraiment eux les responsables de notre venus,ils ne nous laisserons pas partir facilement. Après tout, lorsqu'on est près à faire voyager quelqu'un entre les monde, on a une forte motivation derrière ce geste.  
Le bateau de marc est un navire clairement fait pour une personne. Une fois sur le pont, sans savoir quoi faire de mes dix doigts, je laisse ma curiosité prendre le dessus et je parcours le bateau d'une pointe à l'autre.  
-Il doit faire un peu moins de vingts mètre. Commentais-je en direction de Niona, qui me suivait avec le même intérêt.  
Il n'y avait que deux voiles dont la couleur blanche avait ternis. Le mat le plus large était à l'avant et celui qui tenait la plus petite des voiles étaient plus fins et à l'arrière. La coque semblait profonde: il devait y avoir beaucoup d'espace sous nos pieds.  
-On dors en bas donc. Notais-je.  
-Tu crois que ça ressemble aux films?  
-Sachant que ma référence c'est Pirates des Caraïbes! Riais-je.  
Je n'eus pas besoin de finir ma phrase: Niona comprit bien ce qui était drôle et explosât de rire. Pirates des Caraïbes ne devait nous présenter qu'une fois des chambres de marins un minimum fidèle à la réalité: des hamac suspendus juste sous le pont. Sinon on avait vu quelque chambre ou bureau du capitaine qui étaient soit sinistres soit riches.  
Je notais ensuite les deux trappes dans le pont, notant vaguement au passage que Marc avait détaché beaucoup de cordes et devait avoir bientôt finit, et pointais la plus grosse, une chose énorme:  
-Le poisson.  
-Les humains. Fit Niona en pointant du doigts la trappe de l'autre coté du pont.  
J'émis un son d'acquiescement et jetais un coup d'œil autours de moi. Il y avait un tonneau à moitié rempli d'eau à coté d'un autre tonneau fermé, couché, et ligoté au pont. A d'autres endroits, des filets, des cordes, et d'autres outils de mécanique navale étaient rangés dans des caisses aussi fixés au sol. Au pont.  
-Vous pouvez descendre si vous voulez. Intervint Marc. C'est même mieux: ça va tanguer.  
En temps normal, j'aurais voulu avoir l'expérience de quitter le port sur le bateau pour la première fois. J'avais toujours vus les navires amarrés à mes pieds mais pas plus. Néanmoins, Marc préférait qu'on soit hors du chemin et en sécurité: nous lui avons donc obéit et avons descendues l'échelle sous la trappe.  
Cela nous permit de découvrir la cuisine: des placards fermé par un crochets de long et en large de tout les murs à l'exception d'un barbecue sur notre droite. Il n'y avait pas de table mais un tabouret pliant était coincé entre le mur et l'un des placards. Marc devait simplement le déplier et manger sur le comptoir. Curiosité satisfaite, je m'e désintéressais aussitôt de la pièce et fonçais droit sur la porte toute proche.  
Je me plantais au milieu, y jetât un coup d'oeil, et lança une grimace dégoutée et gênée à Niona qui était encore dans la cuisine. La pièce n'avait qu'un vieux lit, une armoire et un coffre comme contenu normal pour une chambre de pêcheur pauvre. Le reste était encombré de sacs et de tonneaux probablement vitale pour notre survie. Il y avait trois tonneaux et au moins cinq sacs sous le lit. D'autre sacs coincés entre le plafond bas et l'armoire. Et encore d'autres tonneaux formaient un véritable mur au pied du lit: ils ne tenaient droits que grâce à un vieux filet troué et une corde ou plusieurs. Ils devaient aussi tenir parce qu'ils étaient tous coincés parfaitement entre le plafond et le sol. Marc dormirait surement au sol. Sans rien pour lui servir de draps. Tordus entre les sacs et les filets.  
A moins qu'on lui donne la couverture et l'oreiller du lit. Ou qu'on puisse lui faire, ou trouver -plus facile, vraiment-, un Hammac. On pourrait dormir sous nos mentaux et seulement sur le matelas.  
-C'est pas terrible. Commentais-je lorsque Niona me rejoignit.  
-Pas très spacieux. Ajoutât-elle avant de soulever les filets de pêches. On pourrait ranger?  
Elle déposât le tas plier sur le coffre, le coinçant un peu derrière: entre mur et malle. Néanmoins, en retournant la tête, elle dû admettre qu'il y avait trop de choses et que ce qui étaient au sol retomberaient sous l'effet des vagues. Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer.  
J'ouvris la dernière porte:  
-Peut-être la dedans? Ah, nan. C'est la salle de bain. Oh...Version moyen-âge.  
-Quoi? Entendis-je Niona dire depuis derrière moi.  
Je sentis sa tête passer au-dessus de mon épaule pour faire une autre découverte déplaisante.  
Il y avait d'autres tonneaux avec un sceaux posé dessus. Le tout placé parfaitement sous un miroir accroché au mur à hauteur d'homme. Il y avait aussi un autre coffre. Puis encore des tonneaux et un grand baquet. Finalement, une trappe placé au mur mais à ras le sol avec un nouveau sceaux et du papier toilette.  
Le baquet était la seule chose qui ressemblait à une baignoire. Qui pouvait servir de baignoire. Qui, dans le temps, avait servit de baignoire puisque la baignoire n'était pas inventée.  
Et le sceau? Le sceau avec -était-ce un siège de toilette fixé au mur juste au-dessus?- sa trappe? C'était la seule chose qui pouvait servir de toilette et d'évacuation.  
-Est-ce que _ça_ se sont les toilettes? Fis-je avec horreur. On jette tout par là? Et ça c'est le siège?  
-Huuh...On dirait? Répondit mon amie avec un rire nerveux.  
J'émis un son faible. Le genre de son qu'on fait quand c'est la fin de votre hygiène et confort moderne. Le genre qui montre que cet part de vous viens de recevoir un coup fatal.  
-Donc ça c'est la baignoire. Je suis censé faire comment? Commençais-je.  
Je me coupais: on était en fuite et en train de profiter de l'aide gratuite d'un homme. J'avais beau avoir envie de me plaindre dramatiquement, sérieusement et dans le rire, mais je ne pouvais pas. Pas quand c'était ça ou rien.  
Niona rentrât dans la salle de bain et cherchât au niveau du baquet: trouvant immédiatement, en s'approchant, le sceaux caché dedans.  
-On vide ça sur nos têtes. Fit-elle en le retournant au-dessus d'elle.  
-Je sais, idiote. Fis-je en levant les yeux aux ciels.  
Je frappais le sceau d'une tape seulement assez violente pour le faire tanguer entre ses doigts et elle le fit tomber sur son crâne avec un rire.  
Je lui retirais, ne voulant pas non plus la forcer à porter un truc aussi ridicule sur le crâne, et reposais le sceau dans le baquet.  
-Hey, il y a une trappe là!  
Je me redressais vivement et courrais pour la rejoindre: cette espèce de souris avait déjà retraversé salle de bain, chambre et cuisine pour retourner auprès de l'échelle. A mi-chemin, je tanguais violemment et dû faire une manœuvre ridicule -je rasais le sol à l'horizontal, me redressais en pausant un pied sous moi et me redresser sans les mains juste pour ne pas être techniquement tombée- et me rendais compte que le bateau tanguais avec moi. Il y eu un moment de choque silencieux, pendant lequel on entendit le bateau tanguer, les objets du haut s'entrechoquer et mon petit "woh" stupéfait.  
Et puis nous avons explosée de rire. Niona se pliât en deux et je ne pus n'empêcher de lancer ma tête en arrière en me tenant le ventre.  
Un peu plus et je ne respirais plus.  
-On est...Je respirais un grand coup. On est fatiguée, c'est pas possible.  
-Non, moi ça va.  
-Bah il faut pas grand chose pour toi alors. Taquinais-je en m'approchant de la trappe qui avait toujours toute ma curiosité concentré sur elle.  
Niona, qui était sur le coté de la trappe, l'ouvrit sans plus de cérémonie et se tordit pour observer l'intérieur. Positionner au-dessus, on ne voyait que le début d'un grand baque qui semblait longer la coque.  
-Oh, ça doit être là que vont les poissons. Fit-elle en observant l'intérieure. Il y a comme un grand truc mais c'est vide.  
-Huh? Fis-je avant de passer la tête au travers de la trappe.  
Je ne pouvais rien à voir dans le fond: non seulement je faisais de l'ombre mais c'était déjà bien sombre. J'observais le bords du conteneur éclairé par ce qui entrait par la trappe lorsque je pris ma première bouffé d'air:  
-Ouh! Ca sent le poissons.  
Je me redressais immédiatement en retroussant le nez et soufflais fort comme un taureau pour me débarrasser de l'odeur. Niona n'hésitât pas à m'envoyer un sourire amusé.  
-Je peux gouter le poisson. Fis-je en grimaçant. J'aime pas le poisson.  
-Vraiment? Parce que je pense que c'est ce qu'on mange ce midi. Et ce soir. Et demain.  
-Je suis une femme aux palais délicats, très chère. Répliquais-je en tournant la tête d'un air très digne. J'avoue avoir un attachement particulier pour le saumon et quelque recette particulières mais le poisson en général n'a guère mon amour.  
Niona explosât de rire et prit sa propre voix de noble Dame:  
-Vraiment, mon amie? Mais je crains que nous ne mangerons point à notre goûts pour les prochain jours!  
-Ciel, même pas un simple plats de fruits de mer? Quelques huitres, moules et escargot? Quelques crevettes, langoustes et crabes?  
J'avais maintenant du mal à rire au travers de nos bêtise lorsque une voix nous interrompit:  
-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, les filles?  
Marc était au-dessus de nous, encore sur le pont mais nous observant au travers de la trappe. Il nous souriait toujours, mais son regard montrait clairement qu'il était perplexe. Au début, j'allais simplement lui dire qu'on disait des bêtises.  
-On fait que rigoler! Sourit Niona. On dit des bêtises, on fait les idiotes.  
Il nous lançât un grand sourire et nous lui avons rendu un chacune.  
-Vous avez bien tout visité?  
-Yup! Sourit Niona.  
-Je vous prévient je vais me perdre! Intervins-je et l'homme rit de bon coeur.  
-Tu peux r'monter s'tu veux! Mais passe pas par-dessus bord, hein?!  
-On arrive! Sourit Niona.  
Il disparut et mon amie me lançât un regard inquiet. Qu'est-ce qu'on racontait? Des bêtises.  
Mais en français. En voulant imiter l'ancienne façon de parler en français nous étions naturellement revenue à notre langue natale. Peut-être qu'on ne pouvait pas parler comme ça en "OnePiecien" non plus.  
Et on avait ainsi laisser à Marc tout le temps d'entendre la langue inconnue. Plus louche tu meurs. Plus con tu meurs aussi.  
Si l'erreur ne se montrait pas aussi dramatique plus tard.  
-Putain, la bourde à la con. Rageais-je en montant l'échelle. Tu crois qu'il va zaper?  
-Oui, on le refait plus et c'est bon. En trois jours, quand même. Faut juste faire attention. Rassurât Niona en me suivant le long des échelons.  
En retournant sur le pont, je fus divisée entre mon envie d'observer tout -l'eau qui frappe sur la coque, le port qui s'éloigne- et mon envie de jeter un coup d'oeil inquiet à Marc. Alors je fis les deux pour être discrète: je me penchais pour observer l'eau -le liquide avait une couleur bleue foncé que je reconnaissais mais, avec la "mangatisation" me semblait surréelle et fantastique- et l'observais du coin de l'oeil.  
Visage neutre. Bon ou mauvais signe? Plutôt bon peut-être...  
-On dirait qu'il en a rien à foutre. Fis-je en rejoignant Niona qui observait l'horizon.  
-Mmm...  
-On dirait qu'il...Répétais-je avant de me couper. Tu m'écoute? Qu'est-ce que tu re...  
Je tournais la tête pour observer la même chose que Niona et fut tout aussi...enchantée? Estomaquée?  
-Regarde... Huh.  
Le soleil. Un soleil rouge avait toujours été très beau à mes yeux, colorant le ciel de couleur impossible. J'avais déjà vu des photos qui représentaient le soleil au complet, sans nuages pour le masquer, et avec le pique d'une montagne ou la mer éclairée et embrasée par ses rayons. Mais le voir en vrai? Et dans ce monde de fantaisie? Avec l'horizon juste devant vous? La symbolique semblait rendre le moment encore plus beau, plus impressionnant. Et ce soleil colorait ciel et mer de milles couleurs: rouge -foncé et claire-, jaune -brillant et pastel-, rose -vibrant et poudreux-... Et même violet et bleue claire comme si le rouge du soleil se mélangeait au bleue du ciel et comme si les rayons pouvait éclaircirent l'eau pourtant si plus important encore, l'horizon. Bleu atmosphère et bleu profondeur se rencontrant en une ligne vague, indéfinie. Toujours là bas mais jamais à ce point précis. Toujours là Bas.  
Et là bas,trop loin pour le voir, Loguetown. Le départ des Mugiwara et de tant de pirates mais aussi de beaucoup de marins: marines, pêcheurs, aventuriers, chasseurs de primes...  
Et bientôt. Bientôt. Notre début.  
Il allait falloir travailler dessus. Nous n'étions encore que deux. Et pourquoi pas partir en beauté comme de vrai pirates? Je lançais mon coude dans les côtes de Niona et lui offrais un grand sourire quand elle se tournât vers moi. Quelque chose d'aussi sournois qu'heureux, pleins d'anticipation.  
Bientôt.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la voile traversât le navire pour attraper le vent que nous avons arrêté de fixer l'horizon avec des mines de poissons rouges. Nous nous sommes baissées avec des cris surpris et des rires amusés. Nous avons rampées, sans la moindre élégance, jusqu'au bord du navire. Arrivé à la pointe nous avons faillit laisser nos jambes pendre le long de la coque mais Marc nous a vivement rappeler qu'il pouvait y avoir des monstres marins dans ses eaux. Le rappel fut désagréable et j'ai lancé un regard inquiet aux eaux bleue foncées: le monstre marin avait bien la place de s'y planqué. Et puis nous étions un navire de pêche. Et s'il tombait sur nos filets?  
Pour le coup, nous sommes rester au bord pour observer l'océan, mais assez à l'intérieur pour qu'aucun rigolos monstrueux ne nous voit d'en dessous. Nous sommes restées longtemps sans rien faire, en observant la mer, le vent dans la voile, et Marc qui nouait, tirait et arrangeait cordes et filets. Au bout d'un moment nous avons essayé de parler mais nous n'arrivions pas vraiment à lancer une conversation:  
-L'air sens bon l'océan. Remarquais-je. Pas juste le poissons et les algues ou l'iode.  
-Mmm...Au moins on est sûr qu'il y a de la pollution nul part dans cet air.  
-Un autre bon point...Tu crois qu'ils respectent l'eau? Pas de plastique dans l'océan? Pas de sac dans les arbres, même?  
-Oh...Je ne sais pas.  
-Je n'ai rien vu au port. Généralement un port est toujours très sale parce que tout est rejeté là.  
-Ah.  
Ou encore:  
-Je suis nerveuse.  
-Mmm. Moi aussi.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je sais pas.  
-Tu sais quoi? Je sais pas non plus.  
Rien de très loquace, de très perspicace ou de très passionnant. Nous sommes donc restée là sans rien faire, un peu comme des gourdes. J'observais sans trop savoir où le trouver le Grand Line s'éloigner, remplacé par l'immensité de l'océan sans même un autre bateau aux alentours.  
Au moins on sait qu'ont est pas suivis.  
Un grand bruit me fit sursauter et je me retournais vivement: Marc lançait ses filets à l'eau, une corde accrochée à une polie comme seul moyen de les remonter plus tard. C'est à ce moment là que mes bonnes manières me sont revenues:  
-Vous avez besoin d'aide?  
Je me suis levée pour rejoindre Marc et je me suis mise à crier par dessus le vent:  
-Si vous me dite quoi faire, je peux aider!  
Marc me lançât un grand sourire et secouât la tête. Niona me dépassât pour le rejoindre et pu ainsi parler sans crier comme je le faisais.  
-Pour vous repayer de nous emmener et d'avoir-de prendre soin de nous!  
-Na. Déniât-il en défaisant un nœuds. L'vent et les courants nous emportent dans la bonne direction, j'ai juste a j'ter mes filets, qu'est-ce qu'tu veut que je vous fasse faire?  
-Ah...D'accord, très bien. Mais si vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à nous appeler!  
Niona se tournât vers moi, abandonnant la conversation, et je lui fis signe de descendre: j'étais un peu perdue à rester sur le pont sans savoir quoi faire de mes dix doigts et beaucoup trop stressée pour observer les vagues sans bouger. Je me suis presque laissée tomber en bas, me rattrapant uniquement au milieu de l'échelle pour sauter une nouvelle fois et atterrir sur le sol. Immédiatement, je suis rentrée dans la chambre et me suis pris les pieds dans un filet: évidement, la chambre ne s'était pas rangée pendant notre petite heure d'absence. J'ai lancé mon manteau et sac sur le lit et je me suis mise à vaguement ranger: forçant les filets dans des caisses en les enroulant correctement, repoussant les caisses et les tonneaux contre les murs et sous le lit, ramassant les quelques carnets, livres et cartes pour en faire une jolie pile sur une caisse. Cela ne libérât pas beaucoup d'espace: juste assez pour que quelqu'un se couche au sol tout en laissant un chemin étroit pour passer. Peut-être. De son coté, Niona terminât une pile de bouteille de verre qui avaient dû, précédemment, roulées partout dans la cabine à leur guises.  
-Et si ont faisait un compte-rendus de tout c'qu'on as? Proposais-je en m'installant près du lit. Mieux ranger?  
Immédiatement, Niona sortis tout de son sac en les listant à haute voix. Des sandwich, trois oranges, des cacahuètes -il fallut ouvrir le paquet pour qu'on les reconnaissent comme des cacahuètes salés- et une bouteille d'eau d'un litre avait été offert par Marie. Un sac de couchage, deux couvertures et une bâche trouée étaient aussi dans le sac. Niona ajoutât à la pile tout ce qu'elle avait volé: son pyjama, deux serviettes, du dentifrice, une brosse à dents, du savon pour le corps et des serviettes hygiéniques. Nous avons tout ranger dans son sac et elle plaçât ses clefs et sa carte de bus au fond du sac.  
-Donc on a de quoi manger aujourd'hui et des vitamines pour...Six jours si on se rationne les oranges? On peut pêcher du poisson. Conclut la brune en plaçant les oranges et les sandwich au-dessus de tout pour ne pas les abîmer.  
-Ca a l'air d'être la meilleure solution. Acquiéscais-je en ouvrant mon sac et en commençant une liste orale de tout ce que j'avais.  
Une nouvelle bâche trouée, un flare humide -surement oublié et avec "light" noté dessus- , des pansements, deux robes usées, deux paires de ballerines usées, une boites d'allumettes et un chapeau de pêcheurs froissé dans une poche du sac. De l'hôpital j'avais volé mon pyjama, des ciseaux, des bandages, des compresses, de l'alcool, la bétadine de One Piece, du scotches médical, la brosse à cheveux, le shampoing et le baume anti-hémorragies. Je rangeais le tout dans le sac et vérifiais une énième fois que le glossaire de runes, le shéma du cercle, mon téléphone, mes cléfs et ma carte de bus étaient dans mes poches.  
-Ont as l'air plutôt bien installée. Remarquais-je en haussant les sourcils.  
Pour le coup, je me sentais assez optimiste.  
-Pour l'instant. Grimaçât Niona. Dès qu'ont sera sur Loguetown, ont sera de nouveau, probablement, chassée et des sans-abri.  
-Ont est peut-être déjà pourchassées. La marine, ou n'importe qui vraiment, peuvent nous intercepter en mer. Fis-je en me laissant tomber en arrière, ce qui me valut de heurter le sommier du lit avec mon crâne et je dû m'ajuster.  
Niona grognât et mit ses mains dans son visage:  
-J'aurais préférée qu'on soit des Mary-sue.  
-Ont serrait probablement plus dans la merde! Me moquais-je. En pleins combat contre des amiraux!  
-Qu'on terrifierait!  
J'explosais de rire en imaginant la scène ridicule: Niona et moi, en tenue hyper cool, sublime de la tête aux pieds, avec des armes et des pouvoirs incomparables, faisant face a, genre, Akaïnu et résistant a sa lave. Un combat mené par la force du désespoir. Du coté d'Akaïnu.  
-Genre! Me moquais-je encore une fois et Niona du rire.  
-Ont veut devenir pirate, hein? Demandât-elle soudainement.  
Je marquais une pause, surprise, puis souriais amèrement:  
-Pas très motivée pour voler, piller et tuer, huh?  
Elle secouât la tête:  
-Non. Mais...On a déjà volé donc, je saurais surement le faire quand ce sera vraiment nécessaire.  
-On as pas besoin de piller et voler les villageois et les innocents. Ont peut se limiter aux bandits et autres pirates. Ou même a la marine. Je ricanais rien qu'à l'idée. Mais pour tuer ont ne sauras qu'une fois face au danger et ce sera littéralement une question de vie ou de mort.  
Je me redressais doucement: il nous fraudais tellement d'entraînement. Trouver un coin ou s'installer paisiblement ou un trou où se terrer , si la marine nous cherchait vraiment, ce serait tellement plus simple.  
Tellement plus ennuyeux. Tellement plus lâche. Je fronçais le nez:  
-Imagine pour une seconde qu'on saute pas la-dedans et imite pas toutes les fans du monde. Qu'on ne face rien, continue une vie tranquille sur une île tranquille. Pour toujours en paix. La marine pas après nous, pour sûr.  
Niona fronçât les sourcils:  
-Non, je veux voir le monde. Je veux y allez aussi.  
-Moi aussi! Maintenant, par sécurité, on peu juste commencer par être de simple voyageuses. Pas besoin de se donner un nom. Ça ou ont fait comme Luffy: le premier trésor que cet idiot vole est celui de Buggy. Il pille pas comme les autres pirates. On a qu'à faire ça. Si quelqu'un demande, on est des pirates, s'ils demandent pas on ne feras que passer. Mais vue le danger du monde: l'important est de survivre et de s'entraîner.  
-Mmmh...Tu te souviens quand les premiers Mugiwara ont déclaré leur rêves en brisant le tonneau sous la pluie?  
-Ouais, et?  
-C'est quoi ton rêve?  
Je marquais une pause, la fixant avec des yeux ronds. Rejoindre les Shirohige? Rejoindre les Mugiwara? Et après quoi? Voyager?  
Je fronçais le nez. Non, pas ça. Pas que ça.  
-Une aventure sans fin. Souriais-je en me souvenant de Fairy Tail.  
Je copiais quelque chose d'autres mais c'était vraiment ça qui m'intéressais. Je voulais allez partout voir tout et trouver toutes les aventures possibles. Qu'il se passe toujours quelque chose.  
Niona me lançât un grand sourire:  
-Je veux tout voir. Toutes ses choses impressionnantes et incroyables! Je veux tout faire!  
Elle se laissât tomber a coter de moi et se roulât en boule, me donnant un coup dans la hanches. Je soufflais, exagérant ma souffrance, avant de me recoucher. Pour lui laisser la place de se rendormir en boule, je restais étendue, mais cachais mon visage dans mes bras et mes cheveux pour ne plus voir la lumière du jour qui passait par le hublot.  
J'ai rêvé que je nageais dans l'espace. Et que j'avais des ailes. Quand je suis réveillée, je pouvais les sentir dans mon dos.

A la seconde où j'ai bougée, Niona s'est redressée. Le seul signe qu'elle avait dormis étaient ses yeux fermés et l'air étrangement paisible sur son visage. Je devais avoir l'air tout aussi endormis. Je m'étonnais de m'être rendormis, quoi que je n'avais pas dû dormir profondément vu que j'avais rêvé. J'enfilais rapidement mon manteau et mes chaussures tout en nattant rapidement mes cheveux avant de me lever pour sortir. Niona m'attendait déjà au niveau de la porte. Nous sommes montées pour le regretter immédiatement: le vent s'était levé il n'en fallut pas plus pour que je perde toute ma chaleur corporel.  
-Bonjour, Marc! Criât Niona par dessus le vent.  
Encore à moitié endormis, ma gorge, voix et cerveau toujours en veille, je me contentais de le saluer de la main. L'homme nous offrit un sourire radieux en se débattant avec le gouvernail:  
-Bonjour les filles! Encore.  
C'est vrai qu'on était le même jour. On avait dû dormir que quelques heures. Soudainement, un tambourinement effarant coupât Marc, qui ouvrait à peine la bouche, et je sursautais en l'entendant. La voile était en train de frapper contre le mat tout en claquant dans le vent comme le tonnerre.  
-Ah. Fit Niona à coté de moi. C'est ça qui m'as réveillée.  
-Je savais même pas que quelque chose nous avait réveillée! M'exclamais-je.  
-Ah bon? Sourit Niona. Tu as sursauter dans ton sommeil pourtant.  
-Combien de temps tu as dormis toi? Lui demandais-je avec suspicion.  
-Les filles! Intervint Marc en grimaçant. Venez tenir le gouvernail, s'il vous plaît. Il faut que je règles les écoutes.  
-Les quoi?  
-C'est quoi?  
-Et tenez bien fort! Demandât-il en serrant ma main autours du gouvernail en bois.  
C'était une simple barre de bois, le genre qu'on faisait tourner de droite a gauche. Niona et moi devions nous camper solidement sur nos pieds pour la tenir: il n'y avait pas beaucoup de force exercée contre nous mais il y en avais. Niona tirait et je poussais juste assez pour le maintenir en place. Une fois que j'eus une prise sur la barre, avec Niona pour la soutenir et vice versa, je tournais la tête pour voir ce que faisait Marc. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce qu'étais les écoutes: les poulies? Ce type de voiles? Les cordes? Cette partie du bateau? En tout cas, il tirais sur les cordes et refaisait tout ces nœuds complexes jusqu'à ce que la voile fut de nouveau lisse et relativement immobile. Il l'observât un instant avant de revenir vers nous et de reprendre le gouvernail:  
-Merci les filles. Vous avez été super.  
Je grimaçais en l'observant réajuster la position du gouvernail d'une main, comme si de rien était. Comme quoi nous n'avions pas été si super que ça.  
-C'était quoi les écoutes, exactement? Demandât Niona.  
-Oh! C'est juste les cordes qui sert à régler la voile. La laisser faseyer comme ça l'abîme et nous ralentis.  
-Oh. Chantonnais-je, ravis d'en apprendre plus. Apprends nous plus!  
On en avait besoin, après tout. Pour être pirate. Pour voyager.  
Marc hésitât une seconde avant de commencer a nous apprendre le vocabulaire marin, nous donnant même quelques moyens mnémotechnique ou des fausses interrogations nous faire répéter ce qu'on avait appris. Ce fut difficile pour plusieurs raisons. Sur Terre, on aurait eu dû mal à retenir autant de nouveau termes qui, dans notre esprit, avaient déjà un autre noms. La droite devenait tribord -parce qu'il y a un "t" dans les deux mots-, la gauche bâbord, ces cordes sont les écoutes pour ajuster la voiles mais celle-là est la Drisse et permet de la hisser ou de l'affaler -pas dérouler ou déplier ou déployer-, et la barre -qu'il faut éviter quand la voile se déplace en travers du bateau pour attraper le vent- est en réalité le Bôme.  
Ensuite, l'autre difficulté, était d'apprendre ses mots sans savoir leur noms français. Évidement, Marc nous parlais dans l'étrange langue de ce monde, alors ont prononçait mal les mots avec notre accent français et ont retenait de notre mieux.  
Au bout d'un moment, il nous reconfiât la barre avec un clin d'œil et commençât a hisser ses filets. Il y avait un nombre respectables de poissons prit dedans qui furent jeter encore frémissant dans la cale.  
-En fait, un voilier, c'est pas très différent de la planche à voile. Fis-je en me tournant vers Niona. Évite la voile quand elle suit le vent, utilise la corde pour la contrôler et laisse toi porter!  
-Tu imagine si on se la prend dans la tête!  
-Aouch!  
-K.O, directe! Rit-elle. Mais c'est vrai que c'est pas aussi complexe que prévue. C'est dur parce qu'on a pas vraiment la force.  
-Rien que ça, ça peut nous faire un bon entrainement.  
-On sera au niveau de personne. Protestât-elle, inquiète. Tout le monde ici sait manier un bateau et est assez fort pour ça. Tout le monde peut sauter du deuxième ou troisième étages et n'avoir rien. Nous, ont tombe de notre propre hauteur et ont est déjà mal en point!  
Le rappelle de ma dernière chute à vélo, ma dernière chute tout court vraiment, manquât de me faire rire mais je me contentais d'un rictus amusé:  
-Comme la dernière fois qu'on est sortis à vélo et que j'ai appris à voler?  
Niona se souvint immédiatement de l'évènement et se mit à glousser. Satisfaite, je continuais:  
-C'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses...  
-C'est important.  
-Tellement important. Insistais-je pour qu'elle ne me coupe plus. Que ce sera fait. Pas de questions, pas de protestations. On s'entrainera. On deviendra toujours plus forte pour avoir les plus grandes chances de survit dans ce monde de fous et c'est tout. Ce sera fait.  
Niona hochât la tête, comprenant mon résonnement, avant de me sourire:  
-Tu prendras une épée?  
-Peut-être plutôt une lance. Pour avoir la distance et de la force en plus grâce à la vélocité. C'est pas très compliqué de tenir une lance correctement. Ont devrait aussi se prendre un arc: je connais les bases. Quoi que...Je suis bête: un flingue suffit.  
-Les armes de longues distances ont l'air d'être plus ton truc.  
-Si je peux les blesser et ne pas les laisser me blesser, c'est parfait.  
-Et où ont se procurait des armes?  
Je me redressais vivement, les yeux larges. Pas faux. Où?  
Je lançais un sourire sournois à mon amie.  
-Ont les voles.  
-A qui? Un honnête marchand?  
-Bouh. Marmonnais-je avant de soupirer. S'il le faut. Après tout, on préfèrerais toutes les deux voler a des pirates ou des bandits mais c'est eux qui ont le plus de chance de nous chopper et nous réduire en petit morceaux.  
-C'est pas juste: Zoro les as eus gratuit.  
-Genre on va être assez impressionnante pour ça...  
Qui étaient sur l'île et qu'on connaissaient de toute manière? Les Mugiwaras y passent mais nous n'avons, pour l'instant, aucuns moyen de savoir si c'est du passé ou du futur. Je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'à la seconde où nous passerions dans une rues de Loguetown, on croiseraient un Mugiwara. Smoker partirait à leur suite. Dragon serait surement introuvable peu importe s'il restait sur l'île longtemps avant ou après le passage de son fils. Buggy et Alvida se font capturer. Pourquoi ils nous aideraient de toute façon? Alvida n'était pas très intéressante. Il y aurait peut-être le barre de Gold Roger comme dans l'animé mais se vieil homme n'avait pas non plus de raison de nous aider.  
Et il y avait Bartolomeo!  
J'hésitais une seconde avant de me jeter à l'eau:  
-Idée folle: et si on trouvait Bartolomeo? Ont devrait pouvoir le convaincre de nous aider d'un fan à une autre, non? Ou juste demander de rejoindre son groupe de fan, il nous équipe, nous nourrit, et après ont repars.  
Niona me lançât un regard ahuris puis un grand sourire:  
-Ah ouais! Ca à l'air d'être une super idée! Ont as tellement de truc à dire sur Luffy et les Mugiwara qu'il sera forcement content de nous voir! Oh, ce serait tellement marrant!  
Un coup de tonnerre retentit subitement: la voile avait violemment traverser le bateau et s'agitait de nouveau.  
-J'y vais ! Rassurais-je mon amie avant de me jeter sur les écoutes.  
Je pris une seconde pour voir comment était fait le nœud avant de modifier l'ajustement de la voile pendant un moment. Quand elle cessât de claquer comme des symbales, je refis le nœuds et observais mon travail un instant. Rien ne se défaisait, rien ne s'écroulait, rien n'était cassé.  
-Victoire! Criais-je en me tournant vers mes compagnons de route.  
Niona m'applaudit, "Bravo!", et Marc se mit à rire.  
Je revins aider Niona avec la barre, je n'avais pas besoin de la toucher tant que le courant sous nos pieds ne changeait pas, et recommençait à discuter avec elle.  
Nous parlions des différences avec notre monde que nous avions remarqués et notre ressentis à leur propos. Clairement, tout semblaient complètement nouveaux à causes des couleurs et des quelques différences de cultures et de technologies. Nous découvrions un nouveau monde semi-fantastique où les couleurs elle-mêmes étaient plus vives. C'était comme si nous avions une nouvelle vue.  
Parfois nous dérivions sur des sujets un peu plus sérieux: les objets importants de grand line étaient achetés où? Nous n'avions pas vues de boutiques près du port. Pas pour les Logueposes. Pas pour les escargophones. A certain moment, Marc commençait une conversation avec nous: nous demandant a propos de notre famille, notre travail, nos rêves, des choses normales quoi. Bien sur, nous avons répondus comme nous le faisions sur Terre lorsque quelqu'un d'autres demandait. La seule différence fut que l'ont dû cacher l'existence et l'étendue de notre éducation: comment expliquer qu'on avait un diplôme sans école et sans tuteurs? Et avoir un tuteurs signifiait être riche. Non, il fallait être discrètes et donc le plus normale possible selon les normes de ce monde. Même si ce monde pouvait être encore plus bizarre que la Terre était étrange pour eux.  
-On s'ennuit. Finis-je par dire après un silence dans la conversation.  
-Oh, bah merci. Je vois quand ma compagnie n'est pas apprécié. Fit Niona en faisant mine de s'éloigner.  
-Non! Reviens! Riais-je. C'est pire d'être seule! Ont peut faire quelque chose...Je sais pas, un jeux?  
-En tenant la barre? Quoi? Tu imagine? Je vois quelque chose de bleu. Tu n'as que deux choix: l'océan ou le ciel.  
-Ou le ruban. Fis-je pour lui donner tord.  
-Ou le ruban. Concédât-elle. Ou ton jean.  
-Je sais pas. Chanter, jouer, parler, n'importe quoi! Demandais-je en me plaignant.  
-Chanter?  
-J'ai dis n'importe quoi!  
Immédiatement, Niona me lançât un grand sourire:  
-Yohohoho yohohoho...  
Ce fut avec un grand sourire que je commençait aussi à chanter:  
-Yohohoho! Yohohoho...  
Je ne connaissais néanmoins pas du tout les paroles, juste le rythme et certains mots, alors je dû suivre Niona. Je ne m'étonnais pas qu'elle la connaisse en japonais et me force ainsi à la chanter dans cette langue.  
-Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo. Chantona Niona, accompagné de mon chant maladroit. Umikaze kimakase namimakase.  
Elle marquât une pause, essayant de se souvenir des paroles et nous explosions de rire:  
-Je me souviens pas du reste. Attends!  
Elle murmurra les paroles une secondes et je chantonnais joyeusement la version française:  
-Je m'en vais de bon matin, livrer le bon rhums de Binks. Les vagues dansent et je chevauche les flots au gré du vent.  
Je ris, ne sachant si je chantais ne serait-ce qu'un peu juste. Je n'oserais jamais chanter les chansons des stars seules ou en groupe. Mais les chansons des films Disney ou des animes? Pas de problèmes, je m'amusais trop. Niona retrouvât le reste des paroles et reprit avec moi:  
-Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho, Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo, Umikaze kimakase namimakase, Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu, Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta...  
Hélas ni moi ni Niona ne pouvions nous souvenirs du restes de la chanson, alors nous avons chanter en boucles ce premier couplet. Quand nous nous sommes lasser nous avons chanter la comptine des Bijuu de Naruto, que je connaissais en entière. Puis d'autres chansons d'autres animes.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque Marc, après être descendu sous notre regard curieux et nos chants, revint avec deux poissons grillé accompagné de deux gros onigiri en annonçant le repas du midi que nous nous sommes rendus compte du temps qui avait passé. Marc reprit la barre et nous avons commencées à manger, buvant a grande gorgée l'eau rapportée par le pêcheur.  
-Vous avez trop chanté! Rigolât-il en nous voyant partager la bouteille d'eau comme un trésor et un besoin urgent. Vous aviez l'air d'bien vous amusez.  
Je lui lançais un sourire radieux: je mettais bien amusé.  
Le poisson n'était pas très appétissant: le griller l'avait rendus sec mais la mer semblait l'avoir imprégner d'un léger gouts iodé. Je n'avais jamais mangé un poisson qui sentait et avait le gouts de la mer. Était-ce un effet de ce monde plus pure, de sa fraicheur ou mon imagination. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre en tout cas: ce poissons mettait gracieusement donné et c'était ça ou rien. L'onigiri, à la première bouché, était quelque chose que j'étais persuader de détester. J'avais l'habitude que la nourriture asiatique soit sucré. Mais on ne devais pas avoir de sucre en pleine mer parce que le riz était normal et se mariait très bien avec le poisson. C'était du riz normale, avec un peu d'algues: très bon.  
Le citron et le sel me manquaient quand même.  
Pendant que nous mangions, nous observions Marc jeter son filet, maintenant vide, à l'eau et le laisser traîner derrière le bateau en l'attachant à deux poulies solides. Pendant les quelques secondes où il abandonnât la barre, celle-ci tournât nettement sur le droite, tribord, et Marc dû passer quelque minute a réajuster notre course après ça.  
Une fois que nous avions tout mangé et tout bu, nous sommes descendues pour faire la vaisselle. Je nettoyais, astiquais, et Niona essuyait.  
-Je me demande d'où vient l'eau? Demandais-je en posant la bouteille sous le robinet pour qu'elle se remplisse.  
-Il y a pas un filtre en dessous?  
Je tapais les jambes de Niona pour qu'elle se pousse-"Attends, je range l'assiette."- et elle refermât le placards rapidement pour me permettre d'ouvrir celui qui se trouvait sous l'évier. Je pouvais voir un siphon classique ou presque: il était relier à contenaire qui travaillait doucement. On entend l'eau y entrer comme dans une chasse d'eau et un autre mécanisme travailler.  
-Voilà le filtre. Fis-je avec un sourire.  
-Oh. Ca déborde.  
-Hein, quoi? Demandais-je. Qu'est-ce qui déborde? Je me redressais vivement en comprenant: la bouteille! Heureusement, peu d'eau semblait avoir été gâché et je pu la fermer en sacrifiant un tout petit peu plus du liquide précieux. Derrière moi, Niona rit doucement et m'attendit prêts de l'échelle. Quand nous sommes remontée, il faisait beau alors nous avons prit place à l'avant du bateau, la proue, et avons lézardée tout en discutant.  
Pendant un instant, je pensais que la discutions allait être légère,pleines de blagues et animés. Mais nous avons du nous reprendre plusieurs fois pour nous empêcher de parler fort en anglais ou en français. Et tout les sujets qui avaient autrefois été un centre d'intérêt à partager avec plaisir devint un douloureux souvenir de ce que nous sacrifions. Tout les films et les livres que nous ne reverrons jamais et qu'on risquaient d'oublier. Les lieux qu'on ne verraient pas. La famille, les amis, notre monde d'origine. Je ne regrettais pas le sacrifice, et je ne pense pas que Niona le regrettait non plus. Ça ne voulait pas dire que ce n'était pas aussi joyeux que douloureux. Ça ne voulait pas dire que tout nos repères n'avaient pas disparut.  
Il faudrait surement des mois pour qu'on soit définitivement installée confortablement dans notre nouvelle vie avec de l'argent et un toit -même celui d'un bateau pirate-. Il faudrait des mois pour que Niona puisse de nouveau dessiner. Sur du papier: tout ses arts digitale étaient inaccessibles. A moins de trouver une île incroyablement évolué technologiquement dans, quoi? Le nouveau monde, peut-être?  
Niona avait peut-être un nouveau but -pirate, aventure- mais ce pour quoi elle travaillait depuis des années -plus de quinze ans de travail- n'existait pas dans ce monde.  
Mon propre rêve était presque aussi détruit: mon roman restait sauvegardé sur mon ordinateur, terminé et prêts à être publié sans plus d'auteur pour le faire. Ce projet mijotait depuis 8 ans, le rêve existait depuis 13 ans auparavant, et il avait fallut que je ne l'emmènne pas.  
On ne pouvait donc pas parler de ça sans se faire du mal, sans changer de sujet le plus rapidement possible. Pour ensuite parler d'un autre sujet tout aussi sensible.  
Lorsque Niona me demandât où je voulais allez dans ce monde, nous avons trouver le sujet qui ne fâche pas. Little garden et ses dinosaures, Zou et les Minks, l'îles des hommes poissons, Alabasta, Skypea...  
Avec Niona, j'imaginais une île futuriste, une autre en ruine, une autre aux grottes incroyables...  
Nous parlions de voir d'étrange animaux quand Marc jurât, nous faisant sursauter. Le temps avait bien passé et il remontait son filet. Néanmoins, il y avait un problème.  
L'homme remontait son filet avec difficulté, non pas en utilisant la poulies mais à la force de ses bras. Quelque chose était, évidement, prit dans le filet. Quelque chose de si gros que les bras de Marc tremblait et quelque chose qui se débattait doucement.  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est?! Demandais-je en m'approchant vivement.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as attrapé?!  
-Reculez!  
Nous avons précipitamment obéit, effrayée par son ton et l'idée de recevoir la bête sur les jambes. Une seconde nous nous tenions près de Marc, à l'arrière du pont, la suivante une immense tortue nous remplaçait. Immédiatement, Niona et moi n'avons pu retenir des exclamations d'horreur en la voyant.  
La pauvre bête était sévèrement empêtrée, comme si elle se débattait depuis longtemps et avait ainsi enroulé le filet plusieurs fois autours de sa nageoire et d'elle-même. Tout ce pêle-mêle avait forcée sa tête sur la coté dans un angle qui semblait douloureux et je tirais immédiatement sur le filet pour lui permettre de corriger ça. Mais le pire était surement les divers coquillages qui s'étaient accrochés à sa carapace et à sa peau: non seulement ce n'était pas sain pour la tortue mais ils s'étaient, en plus, aussi accrochés dans le filet.  
-Pauvre bête. Fit encore Niona en tirant sur quelques morceaux du filet, défaisant les nœuds les plus simples autours des coquillages.  
Marc, lui-même, relâchât la masse de nœuds autours de la tortue avec un juron et semblât abandonner: il commençât à couper, avec un canif sortit de nul part, les cordes autours de la nageoire.  
-Voyez si vous pouvez défaire le reste, les filles.  
-Oh, elle en a en-dessous aussi. Fis-je en remarquant les coquillages sur son cou lorsqu'elle bougeât. Tu pourras les enlever?  
-Oui, t'inquiète pas. Méfie-toi par contre...  
Je hurlais soudainement et reculais ma main. Je récupérais vivement le filet du bout des doigts et observais la tortue avec inquiétude:  
-Elle mords!  
-Ah...Grimaçât l'homme. J'étais pas sur.  
-Mais elle a carrément des dents! Comme nous!  
Niona lançât un regard incrédule à la tortue qui, comme pour soutenir mes propos, fit de nouveau claquer ses dents vers mes doigts.  
-C'est pas avec un becque, normalement? Me demandât-elle avec un air troublé.  
-Si!  
Une tortue avec une dentition humaine. C'est marrant quand ont en parle, c'est perturbant quand c'est devant vous. Et inquiétant quand sa claque a deux centimètres de vos doigts.  
-Oh, arrêtes ça! On essais d'aider! Fis-je lorsqu'elle claquât de nouveau ses dents. Et puis pourquoi t'as des dents toi, hein? T'es censée gober des méduses!  
-Ca, c'est les plus p'tites espèces. Les grosses comme ça mange n'importe quoi. Intervint Marc.  
-Genre, des doigts qui trainent?  
Marc rit en coupant d'autre morceaux du filet:  
-Elle va pas t'manger.  
-J'espère bien!  
Niona se mit aussi a rire devant ma mine mi-effrayée, mi-scandalisé, avant de finalement libérer la nageoire et de la tenir fermement. La tortue m'oubliât immédiatement et commençât a se débattre tout en claquant des dents vers mon amie.  
-Lâche-la, c'est pire. Demandais-je vivement en essayant de démêler sa tête mais l'animal se débattait tellement qu'elle aggravait sa situation.  
Niona obéit et la tortue se calmât à peine. Je dû libérer sa tête avec son aide et en faisant craquer certaines partit du filet que la tortue avec déjà mordues.  
-Regarde ce qu'elle pourrait nous faire. Marmonnais-je en tirant sur un autre fil pour que les dernier liens se brisent.  
-Mmm. Sacré morsure. Les requins doivent pas trop l'embêter.  
Finalement, le filet était complètement retiré, un large morceaux ruiné et en pièces. Marc nous demandât de tenir la tortue, forçant nageoire et tête contre le sol, pendant qu'il enlevait avec son couteau les divers mollusques accroché à l'animal d'une jolie couleurs bleue marine.  
-On dirait un peu une tortue à bosse avec la grosse carapace foncé comme ça. Murmurais-je à Niona.  
-C'est des tortue marine aussi. Bon camouflage. Sourit la brune. Ça nous dépayse pas trop.  
Je lâchais un son amusé, c'était pas faux.  
-A part les ât Niona et je ricanais.  
Lorsque Marc eu finit, la tortue n'avais pas l'air dallez mal. Elle n'était pas desséchée, pas lente ou faible, pas blessée et plus du tout encombrée ou parasitée. C'était rassurant vu la quantité de bestioles qui s'étaient accroché à elle, ils la gênaient depuis longtemps. Et je n'imagine pas pendant combien de temps le filet l'as gardée prisonnière.  
Avec très peu d'effort mais une force considérable, Marc nous impressionnât en remettant la tortue à l'eau à bout de bras.  
Il remontât ensuite le reste de son filet, mais libérer la tortue en avait sacrifié plusieurs mètre: le filet était maintenant coupé en deux avec ces quelques mètres en moins. Visiblement très triste de cette tournure, Marc marmonnait tout en continuant sa tâche. Il devrait relié le filet ou faire avec seulement le plus grand bout. Et il n'aurait pas le temps de remettre le filet à l'eau aujourd'hui, réparé ou non.  
Nous n'avions pas besoin de lui pour comprendre que c'était une grosse perte.  
Nous avons mangé surtout en silence , Marc bouguon et nous ne voulant pas parler du sujet le plus intéressant, la tortue étant responsable de son malheur. Lorsque nous sommes allez nous couchées, nous avons abandonnées les morceaux du filets avec les autres, qui recouvraient le sol de la chambre. Je rejoignais mon amie dans le lit juste quand Marc descendit et se laissât tomber au sol, pile sur la couverture que nous lui avions laissé.  
Je suppose qu'il doit bien dormir au bout d'un moment.  
-On ne vas pas dériver? Demandais-je tout de même.  
-J'ai trouvé une bouée. Marmonnât Marc en s'enroulant dans la couverture. B'nuit les filles.  
-Bonne nuit.  
Nous nous sommes réveillée quand Marc, visiblement pas habitué a devoir être silencieux pour les enfants, sortit de la chambre en faisant un boucan pas possible. Niona se relevât aisément, quoi qu'avec les yeux plissée, et je pris un moment pour me demander depuis combien de temps elle était réveillée où si elle avait décidée de se lever comme ça encore une fois.  
-Ont aurait dit un mort-vivants qui sort brusquement de sa tombe. Marmonnais-je. Ou un truc du genre. C'est flippant comment tu te redresse comme si t'étais debout depuis une plombe.  
-Mais je dormais.  
-Ouais, t'avais l'air de dormir, ouais. Fis-je en baillant dans mon bras.  
Je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. Et Niona bougeais comme si elle était une personne matinal. Juste avec les yeux fermés.  
-Huh. T'es bizarre.  
-Et toi tu es une fainéante.  
-Oh...J'aime juste ma grasse mat'.  
-Jusqu'à quelle heure déjà?  
-Hum...Treize heure? Avouais-je seulement à demi-repentante, le visage enfoncé dans le matelas.  
Laissez-moi là. Vraiment.  
-Debout. Ordonnât mon amie avec un sourire dans la voix. Ont dirait un chat.  
-Si je suis une bestiole, laisse moi être un chien. M'amusais-je en me redressant.  
Niona fut rapide et efficace dans sa toilette tandis que j'utilisais la mienne pour me réveiller. Lorsque je les rejoignais dans la cuisine, Niona avait convaincus Marc de la laisser garder son type de déjeuner pour le midi et de nous laisser manger des fruits.  
-C'pas grand chose. Insistât l'homme en observant l'orange d'un oeil mauvais, comme si le fruit était le coupable.  
-Oh, pas pour nous. Répondit Niona avec un sourire. Et puis ça ressemble plus à notre genre de petit dej'. Tartine de confiture et tout.  
-Oh, miam. Approuvais-je en m'approchant. Merci, Nio!  
Je lui lançais un sourire en récupérant mon propre fruit, une orange et un abricot tandis que Niona tenait deux oranges, touchée qu'elle pense à préparer ma part. Combien de fois quelqu'un avait ça pour moi?  
Nous nous sommes ensuite installée sur le pont, en plein soleil et face au vent pour que nos cheveux soit emportés hors de nos visages. Nous avons commencées à discuter de toute et de rien. Niona voulut dessiner au bout d'un moment, me sortant d'une rêverie courte à propos d'un récit que je voulais écrire. Je voulais mon chien et Niona regrettât son chat, je riais en remarquant que je ne savais du tout ce que mon chien voudrait faire au chat mais qu'il ferait quelque chose avec entrain. Niona me racontât la chute la plus spectaculaire de l'animal, et je lui racontais la fois où mon chien courait et fonçât dans la baie vitré sans pouvoir s'arrêter à temps. Elle me parlât du dernier projet au boulot et se demandât ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec son amour pour le dessein ici. Je soulignais qu'on allait toute les deux devoir chercher puis me lançait dans un compte rendus de la popularité internet de certains de mes écrits qui avaient augmentés juste un peu. Nous avons finit par parler à voix basses des personnages de One Piece, gloussant à propos de nos hommes préférés et souriant au sujet des exploits de nos héros.  
Mais dans un coin secret de la discussion, nous savions que nous n'allions pas très bien. Nos conversations risquaient d'être bloquées entre ce que nous avions perdus et le futur incertains. Ce n'était pas très sain, alors nous nous sommes concentrée sur un sujet joyeux et sans danger de chuter dans la tristesse.  
-Niona, borde l'écoute de la grand-voile! Jéna, va régler le foc! Niona, 45 degrès!  
Je sursautais violemment. De quoi?  
Régler le foc! Je sautais sur mes pieds une seconde après mon amie et fonçais vers la proue du navire. J'attrapais la drisse de foc, laissait la voile faseyer un moment, puis la réglais de nouveau et attendit que la voile finissent de battre encore et fixait finalement la drisse. Derrière moi, Niona hurlât:  
-Tu veut la voile à 45 degrès, c'est ça?  
-Par rapport à longitude du navire. Confirmât Marc par-dessus le vent.  
Niona bordât l'écoute un moment avant de la fixer, visiblement satisfaite. Le bateau se penchât un peu et finit de s'incliner par rapport au vent et nous l'observions faire d'un oeil suspicieux.  
Il avait intérêt à bouger comme on le voulait et pas a faire un accident ou une autre catastrophe.  
-Le gite est bon! Fit Marc. Bien jouer les filles.  
-C'était un test! S'écriât Niona en portant une main à son coeur.  
-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir! Tu nous as fait une peur bleue! J'ai cru que quelque chose n'allait pas!  
-Vous vous en êtes très bien sortis!  
-On as flipper! Plus jamais!  
-Merci, Marc! Sourit Niona.  
Je grognais et grimaçais, mécontente. Le stress n'était pas du tout mon truc et mon coeur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine.  
-Merci du compliment. Marmonnais-je mais Marc du lire mes lèvres parce qu'il sourit.  
Je tirais la langue pour bonne mesure.  
Tout le reste de la journée, ce fut le même tarif. Marc prit un malin plaisir à nous donner des ordres et naviguer le bateau _de la mauvaise façon_ pour qu'on le corrige et qu'on l'aide à réparer ses propres bêtises. Il ne nous prévenait jamais, nous laissant sursauter et courir remplir la tâche qu'il nous aboyait dessus pour nous faire courir comme des poulets sans tête. Il stoppât à midi quand il s'inquiétât de me voir trembler. L'idiot cru que j'avais froid et rit quand je lui demandait d'arrêter de hurler les ordres n'importe quand. Niona me tapotât l'épaule et me lançât un sourire amusé et rassurant.  
Pendant que la mer était calme cet après-midi là, et pendant que le filet ramassait des poissons dans l'eau, Marc nous forçât à nous pencher sur une carte maritime et des outils. Je reconnais aisément le chronomètre et vaguement l'objet avec un poids au bout d'une ficelle -c'était pas avec ça qu'il mesurait les noeuds dans ce film?- mais l'autre chose ronde gravé d'astres divers m'ais aussi inconnu que les profondeur de l'océan. Je sais à peu près ce que c'est -évidement ça mesure ou observe les astres- mais je n'en aucune idée en vrai.  
-Ceci est un chronomètre. Commence Marc et je lève les yeux en le laissant ricaner. Ca, c'est un loch et voici un astrolabe. Avec le loch et le chrono, on peut mesurer à qu'elle vitesse ont va en...  
-Noeuds. L'interrompis-je avec un sourire.  
-Noeuds. Confirmat-il avec amusements. Un noeuds est égale mille marin ce qui veut dire 30 mètres par heure. Enfin, on réduit à ça pour tenir compte du vent et du courant et autres. L'astrolabe, Ah...  
Il se frotte la nuque de sa main libre, l'autre fermement attachée à la barre.  
-Aujourd'hui il y a des outils mieux fait, des sextans. Ouais. Il hoche la tête en voyant notre regard, évidement ont reconnais le noms, mais il interprète mal nos coup d'oeil. Mais mon grand père avait pas vraiment l'argent alors il a fait ça et c'est dans la famille depuis.  
Il sourit, fier, et je dois bien applaudir la débrouillardise de la famille. Ils n'ont pas d'argent, alors ils construise leurs outils et les conservent depuis sans acheter les nouvelles versions. D'un autre coté, je suis choqué de découvrir que le sextans à un ancêtre! Je pensais que c'était lui le plus vieux!  
Il sort de sous la carte un carnet remplis de tables qu'il nous montre comment utiliser avec l'astrolabe. Il nous montre comment mesurer la hauteur méridienne du soleil et calculer ainsi la latitude de l'astre. Ensuite il nous montre comment utiliser la table du soleil, et rapidement celle des autres astres. Et enfin il nous apprends comment calculer avec notre vitesse, la latitude, et le temps conservé sur le chronomètre où nous sommes sur la carte avec la plus petite marge d'erreur possible.  
-Des maths. Me lamentais-je lorsque nous avions finis nos calcul. Ugh. Des maths! Ont sera jamais débarrassée! De la trigonométrie! Tu as vue? Je me souviens du nom exacte!  
-Ont peut le faire. Répondit-elle pour nous encourager. Ca ira! En plus, c'est plutôt cool.  
-Cool, et pratique. Confirmais-je.  
Marc rit face à notre comédie mais je plissais les lèvres: ont avait peut-être échapper à une catastrophe de peu. Parler de maths et de Trigonométrie en face d'un homme vivant dans une société où l'outil de navigation le plus moderne était les sextant, avec des bateaux à moteur rares, et qui n'avait peut-être pas été éduqué, n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. En forçant un sourire je me penchais sur la carte des étoiles que Marc nous présentait: une vieille chose faîtes à la main et qui tombait en ruines. Comme tout le reste de son équipement et de son bateau. Pauvre homme.  
Les étoiles n'étaient pas différentes mais elles n'étaient pas exactement placé au même endroit du ciel. Je ne pouvais pas être sur, j'avais du voir un planisphère des constellation une unique fois, mais il me semblais que tout étaient décalé vers la droite. Juste assez pour qu'on voit la différence. Comme si tout les objets et les meubles de votre chambre avaient été décalé de deux centimètres sur la droite. Visible et invisible à la fois.  
Le reste de la journée, Marc nous laissât tranquilles. Plus de leçons impromptues, plus de tests, plus de demande, plus rien. Nous avons mangé à midi puis passer tout l'après-midi sous les rayons du soleil.  
Le reste de la journée et le dîner passèrent sans accrocs et dans la tranquillité de la même façon.  
C'est le lendemain matin que les choses devinrent inquiétante.  
Je me suis réveillée avec l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas mais surtout parce que Niona bougeait. Elle revenait de la salle de bain et la voir aussi pâle en plus de l'avoir entendue cracher ne m'annonçait rien de bon.  
-J'ai vomis. Avout-elle d'une petite voix.  
Elle se laissât tomber dans le lit et je roulais pour lui laisser la place.  
-Mange quelque chose. Lui dis-je en me levant. Consistant ou pas en fonction de ce qui marche mieux avec toi. Moi, je recrache les choses trop légères genre soupe et yaourt. Tu veux essayer un gateau ou un fruit? Je te les ramène. J'ai besoin de quelque chose moi aussi.  
-Mmm...Les deux? S'il te plait? Demandât-elle doucement.  
-Ca marche.  
J'entrais dans la cuisine pour tomber nez a nez avec Marc qui m'observait avec les sourcils levés et les mains pleines de deux oranges et des oeux avec du bacon.  
-On a pas une pomme ou une banane? Demandais-je vivement. Niona vient de régurgité et une orange c'est peu être trop acide.  
-Oui, tiens. Chuchotât-il en me donnant ce qu'il avait dans ses main avant d'ajouter la pomme demandé. Je crois que j'ai une bouteille d'eau ou une gourde ou quelque chose quelque part. Donne-lui ça, je te prépare l'eau.  
-Merci. Fis-je en me faufilant dans la chambre.  
Je déposais l'assiette sur une malle et Niona l'observât, le visage fermer.  
-Laisse-moi manger ça. Fis-je doucement. Je me sens pas très bien non plus et je t'en laisserais. Toi, mange t'as pomme et le gâteau que je t'apporte. Tu boiras quand tu le veut, je vais rapporter l'eau.  
Elle hochât la tête, croquant dans la pomme rouge, ses yeux parcourant mon visage avec attention:  
-T'as pas l'air pâle.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel:  
-Je suis naturellement pâle comme la mort: évidement que tu vois rien. C'est rien que je peux pas gérer, je suis solide.  
Elle me lançât un sourire, mâchant avec précaution.  
Pour ma part, je retournais dans la cuisine pour l'eau promis et le gâteau. J'éternuais violemment en ouvrant la porte et reniflais en récupérant l'eau qui était bien dans une gourde:  
-Merci, Marc.  
Je lui souriais, reniflant encore, et ouvrait vivement un placard pour piquer un gâteau.  
-J'espère que ce n'est rien. Répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Elle as le mal de mer?  
-Je ne pense pas. Répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils pour fouiller ma mémoire. Pas que je sache. Et puis ça aurait prit son temps pour se déclarer.  
-Un coup de chaud? Scurvy? C'est...  
-Le manque de vitamine C présente dans le citron et les oranges. Souriais-je en le coupant. Maladie typique du marin, je sais. Je ne pense pas non plus mais je lui donnerais un peu de mon orange juste au cas ou elle en as besoin. Et le coup de chaud l'aurait rendue inconsciente, non?  
Il grognât, me donnant raison sans pour autant paraitre content.  
-Elle doit juste être fatigué. Le rassurais-je.  
Quoi que je me demandais si elle n'avait pas fait aussi une intoxication alimentaire. Je reniflais de nouveau et fronçais les sourcils lorsque le liquide continuât de couler rapidement. Marc me regardais maintenant avec une expression d'horreur.  
-Merde. Jurais-je. Je saigne, hein?  
-Tu saigne! Confirmât Marc d'un air paniqué.  
-C'est normal. Informais-je en rentrant dans la chambre, poussant la porte avec mes pieds.  
Je donnais le gâteau et l'eau à Niona, la laissant caler la gourde entre ses genoux, et cherchait vivement un mouchoir. Nous n'en avions pas alors je sacrifiais vivement mon haut. J'essuyais vivement ma bouche et mon menton avant de pincer mon nez dans le tissu, respirant par la bouche.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? S'étonnât mon amie.  
-Je saigne du nez quand je suis trop fatigué. Répondis-je. J'ai juste besoin de manger. Ca m'arrive tout le temps.  
Niona était visiblement complètement rassurer comme je l'indentais mais Marc prit le temps de me lancer un regard inquiet, quoi que plus calme, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
Je suis rester assise longtemps à attendre que mon nez ne saigne plus. Je n'étais pas patiente alors je grignotais le bacon sous le T-shirt. Niona pu manger le gâteau, la pomme et quelques morceaux d'oranges sans problème quoi qu'elle prit la précaution de manger lentement et de ne boire qu'une fois qu'elle fut sur que ce qu'elle avait mangé n'allait pas de nouveau la faire vomir. Au final nous avons tout mangé sauf une orange et nous buvions l'eau doucement mais surement. Nous sommes resté couchée somnolente ou endormis toute la matiné. Niona avait mal à la tête tout du long et peut-être un peu de fièvre -elle avait chaud et elle me semblait vaguement plus chaude en température que moi ou la normale- tandis que je saignais du nez un total de trois fois et n'osais pas respirer par le nez ensuite.  
Marc nous offrit un festin de roi à midi: de la limonade,des patates et de la viande, des pommes.  
Néanmoins, le repos suivit de l'air marin et du bon repas nous fit du bien. Nous nous sommes placée à la proue pour profiter de l'air et du soleil.  
-Comment te sens-tu? Demandais-je à mon amie.  
-Mieux.  
-Vraiment? Insistais-je quand elle n'élaborât pas plus.  
-Oui! Plus de migraine, plus de fatigue!  
Mais elle avait l'air toujours pâle, donc peut-être encore un peu patraque.  
-Et toi?  
Ne sachant pas la réponse moi-même, je reniflais doucement. Après quelque seconde sans problème je me mis à respirer doucement par le nez avant de fermer la bouche, satisfaite du résultat.  
-Nickel! Souriais-je en me tournant vers mon amie avec un grand sourire. Je respire enfin!  
Niona me sourit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers l'océan et l'horizon bleu foncé qui indiquait l'approche de l'île:  
-Tant mieux.  
-Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Nio? Demandais-je en me penchant vers elle.  
-C'est juste que...Fit-elle en baissant la voix. Je me sens coupable de ce qu'on fait as Marc et Marie. Ils nous ont aidés. Ils nous on donner pleins de trucs. Mais on leur as mentit et on as profité d'eux.  
-T'as l'impression de les voler, hein? Nous échangions une grimace et je hochais la tête. Moi aussi. Mais il faut être courageuse et forte Nio: ont doit survivre. Et c'était trop louche de suivre les marines. Et c'était trop risqué de voir s'il allait nous chercher et de ne pas fuir. Et puis Marc et Marie nous auraient donnés ces trucs même si on leurs avait dit qu'on avait nul part où allez même a Loguetown.  
-Mais si on leur avait dit qu'on était peut-être recherché? Que les marines viendrait peut-être pour nous voir?  
-Dans ce cas là, on a mentit. Accordais-je avec une nouvelle grimace. Mais ont les as aussi protégés: ils ne savent rien. Seulement le même mensonge que la marine. Si la marine nous chasse vraiment et remonte notre piste jusqu'à eux, ils se rendront compte rapidement qu'ils ne savent rien. L'ignorance va leur faire échapper à toute responsabilité et blâme.  
-Normalement. Avec de la chance. Avec beaucoup de chance, on est juste parano et les marines ne sont pas après nous.  
-Avec beaucoup de chance. Enchéris-je. Les marines ne croiserons pas le chemin de Marc et Marie. Par contre, je préfère me baser sur le fait qu'on est pourchassée. Pour toujours se préparer au pire.  
-Oui, d'accord. Mais Marc va se rendre compte qu'on a mentis une fois à Loguetown. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait par rapport à ça? Tu crois qu'il nous en voudra beaucoup?  
-Hum...fifty, fifty il se fâche et demande des explications ou il insiste à veillez sur nous, je dirais. Répondis-je en pivotant ma main vers le haut et le bas pour appuyer mes propos. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrais juste s'enfuir?  
-Oh, ce serait griller. Complètement.  
-Il y a pas moyen de le cacher. Répondis-je. Je ne sais pas si Marc est le genre de le faire mais je ne pense pas non plus qu'on auras assez de chance pour qu'il ne nous accompagne pas chez nous.  
-Et chez nous c'est dans un autre monde. Soupirât mon ami en pausant une main sur son front.  
-Chez nous, c'est ce monde maintenant. Fis-je doucement.  
Et peu importe à quel point se monde était cool, fantastique, intéressant, palpitant, beau... quand comparé au nôtre. Ça restait déroutant et triste. Ça restait quelque chose de difficile à accepter. Niona hochât la tête:  
-On cours alors? Dès qu'il as arrêté le bateau? On cours et ont disparait dans les rues?  
-Je dirais même: dès qu'il commence à amarrez le bateau. Comme ça il sera distrait par les nœuds.  
Niona hésitât un moment, me lançant un regard coupable et laissant ses épaules s'affaisser:  
-Je me sens encore plus coupable. On pars littéralement comme des voleuses.  
-Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ou pire qu'on le remercie avant de fuir. Avouais-je, à demi-amusé par l'idée.  
-Je préfèrerais faire ça au moins! S'exclamât-elle. Et ont range bien derrière nous: refaire le lit et tout!  
-Oui, oui, Niona. Je n'ai pas de si terrible manière et morale, t'inquiète.  
Niona émis un son dubitatif et je ne lui en tint pas rigueur: elle avait de meilleure manière que moi en générale, plus gentille et plus douce que moi. Mais il y avait aussi eu des moments ou elle m'avait carrément apprit une ou deux manières de bienséance quand nous étions plus jeunes.  
Le temps passât de nouveau en silence mais au lieu d'être aussi infinis que l'horizon entre l'océan et le ciel il semblait peser sur nos épaules comme un comptes à rebours. Nos yeux étaient rivés sur l'ombre de l'île au loin qui se définissait un peu plus d'heures en heures: d'une simple teinte bleue foncé révélatrice elle devint une silhouette vaguement réminescente d'un mirage accompagné d'oiseaux dans les cieux puis une ombre noire qui se colorât doucement jusqu'à devenir l'île elle-même. Voir l'île de leurs propres yeux fut un étonnant soulagement pour les deux filles: comme commencer une aventure et découvrir une légende, un rêve. L'île n'avait, étonnamment, aucunes montagnes. Tout étaient étrangement plats: les seuls reliefs provenant des bâtiments de différentes tailles. Chacun d'entre eux étaient construit dans un style très simple méditerranéens qui m'étais familier: des bâtiments carrés de pierres aux couleurs claires et aux toits modernes. La seule différence avec une petite ville côtière européennes du sud était la taille, les grandes villes de la Terre étaient toutes les mêmes et jamais comme les petites villes-villages, et les toits avec leurs myriades de couleurs différentes.  
-Vous la voyez? intervint Marc depuis la barre.  
-Oui! Répondit Niona avec un sourire.  
-L'île? Marmonnais-je alors que Niona me lançait un sourire excité. Évidemment qu'on peut voir l'île!  
-Jéna! Me sermonnât mon amie. Pas si fort.  
Mais Marc avait visiblement entendue puisqu'il riait.  
-Désolé! Criât Niona en se tournant vers lui.  
-Pas désolé. Intervins-je encore sans pour autant laisser Marc m'entendre.  
-La plate-forme! Criât Marc, soudainement remis de son rire. Est-ce que vous voyez la plate-forme?  
Immédiatement, Niona et moi étions agrippé à la balustrade, pencher en avant comme pour mieux voir et les yeux cherchant avidement la seule plate-forme qui valait la peine d'être vue.  
-Là! Criât soudainement Niona en pointant du doigts la pointe de l'île. Presque au bords!  
Je plissais les yeux, me concentrais...Et oui, elle avait raison!  
-Ah! M'écriais-je avant d'éclater de rire, joyeux et sauvage.  
Je voyais la plate-forme où avait été exécuter Gol D. Roger. Un lieu et un être de fiction! D'une fiction que j'adorais!  
Quelque part dans ma tête, la folie, l'impossibilité, de cette réalité dérangeât mon cerveau.  
-La plate-forme! Regarde: il pouvait voir l'océan!  
Niona me lançât un sourire paisible, ses yeux brillant juste un peu avec l'excitation du moment, et je me calmais: souriant joyeusement, contente. Je me souvenais des images de sa mort. De ce qu'il avait laisser derrière, ce qu'il avait fait...  
-Il voyait l'océan. Répétais-je. Il devait être...content.  
-Content? Répétât Niona avec surprise avant de hocher la tête en signe d'acceptante. Oui, c'est le mot.  
-Hum...intervint Marc. Eh bien, il éxiste une rumeur q'dit q'Roger est mort en souriant. Je s'ppose q'si le Roi des Pirate est mort les yeux fixer sur l'océan qu'il aimait, il d'vait être content, ouais.  
-Parmi d'autres choses. Soufflais-je avec amusement.  
-Pour d'autres raisons. Ajoutât Niona avec le même air espiègle.  
-L'une de vous veut bien prendre l'astrolabe au lieu de bronzer? Taquinât soudainement Marc.  
Marc était un marin expérimenté et un habitué de ces eaux et ports: il n'avait pas besoin que moi et Niona l'aident à calculer sa trajectoire et la distance ou à manipuler le bateau correctement.  
Finalement, Marc avait calé le bateau entre deux autres: dans sa place. Il avait jeter une cordes sur le quai et la nouait pour nous amarrez. Niona ne bougeât pas de là où elle était et je fis le premier pas en prenant la prochaine corde que Marc attacherais.  
-Au fait, Marc. Fis-je en l'observant près de l'ouverture dans la balustrade ou Marc mettrait bientôt un penton de bois. On tenait à te remercier.  
-De quoi? S'étonnât l'homme. C'est rien.  
-Tu nous as sauvé la vie. Rétorquais-je en soufflant, c'était loin d'être rien. Puis tu nous as hébergé, nourris, enseigné et servi de chauffeur. C'est beaucoup! Alors merci. Merci beaucoup, vraiment.  
-Nous sommes vraiment reconnaissante! Intervint Niona en s'inclinant, et elle devait surement suivre parfaitement les traditions japonaise dans ce mouvement. Merci beaucoup!  
-C'est rien, les filles. Vous en aviez besoin et c'était avec plaisir. Vous étiez de très bonne compagnie. Fit Marc en nous lançant un sourire.  
Niona et moi étions maintenant toutes les deux à l'ouverture et Marc se rapprochât juste assez pour recevoir la cordes. Je la lançais tout en guêtant le moment idéal.  
-Merci! Fit-il en la récupérant. Au fait, est-ce que vos familles habite loin de ce port?  
Les chances qu'il nous accompagne augmentèrent et Niona et moi bougions encore plus avec notre énergie nerveuse. Il n'allait pas nous laisser partir.  
Alors qu'il nous tournais le dos pour nouer la seconde cordes sur quatre, je souriais mais retenais un énième Merci de franchir mes lèvres: ça ressemblerait trop a un adieu et il se retournerait immédiatement.  
-Oh, pas loin.  
Et je sautais sur le quai. Il n'entendit pas le bruit de nos pieds sur le sol par-dessus sa propre voix -Oh, alors on ira tout d'suite, j'veux pas qu'on s'inquiète plus, vous- et trop occupé par le nœud. Nous avons parcourus le petit quai de bois, fin et au-dessus de l'eau, en nous retenant l'une l'autre de faire du bruit et de courir. A la seconde où nos pieds touchèrent la pierre, j'ai forcé Nio à tourner.  
Nous avons lâcher nos bras, commencé à courir, prit nos mains et tourné une nouvelle fois: Marc ne nous verrais pas juste en levant la tête ou en s'éloignant un peu du bateau. Bateau qu'il devait finir d'amarrer s'il ne voulait pas l'abîmer.  
Puis nous courions toujours plus loin dans les rues de Loguetown, un peu effrayée, un peu triste et un peu joyeuse.


End file.
